Chaque geste comptera désormais
by Bimbooka
Summary: Susan Boneth était heureuse, Susan avait une vie normale. Rien ne la préparait à ce qu'elle allait vivre et pourtant ... Il suffit d'une nuit, rien qu'une pour changer le cours de sa vie.
1. Chapitre 1 : Apparences

Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue sur ma toute première fanfiction Twilight ! Elle se passe après Révélation, et inclus de nouveaux personnages sortis tout droit de mon imagination !

Je profite de ce premier chapitre pour faire le Disclaiming, que je ne referai pas par la suite.

Tous les personnages, le contexte, les idées originales appartiennent à , c'est bien évidemment pour ça que cela s'appelle Fanfiction. Je ne me revendique d'aucun droit d'auteur, sauf pour mes personnages mouhaha. Voilà, ça c'est fait !

Je suis une auteure horrible. Je publie environ tous les quatre mois, j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge, et je réponds très peu souvent aux Reviews ... Cependant je fais de mon mieux pour aller au bout de cette histoire, je tiens vraiment à la finir, et en moi-même, j'aime énormément tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire, car sans eux elle n'existerait pas.

Si vous avez toujours envie de lire, faites-vous plaisir !

Bisous, enjoy !

* * *

_**Apparences**_

_**[ Susan POV ]**_

- J't'en prie maman ! Tout le monde y va ! Tout le monde, sauf moi !  
- Oh, pauvre petit Martyr, qui n'a jamais le droit de sortir.  
- C'est vraiment injuste !  
- Écoute Susan, je veux bien être laxiste sur certaines choses, mais là, ça dépasse ma capacité.  
- Seattle n'est qu'à une quarantaine de kilomètres d'ici, je te jure que nous serons de retour avant deux heures du matin ! Pitié ...

Ma mère me jaugea d'un air mauvais.

- Je déteste quand tu me fais ton regard de chien battu. Enfant ingrat.  
- Ça veut dire que ?  
- Une heure du matin, pas plus tard, sinon tu seras privée de sortie, et ce pendant un bon bout de temps !  
- Merci, maman, merci, merci, merci ! Promis, je serai là avant une heure du matin !  
- J'y compte bien.

Tout en montant l'escalier quatre à quatre pour me rendre dans ma chambre, je dégainai mon portable pour téléphoner à Julia, une très bonne amie. Elle décrocha dès la première sonnerie. Nul doute qu'elle attendait mon appel.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec impatience.  
- Je suis chez toi dans dix minutes. Préviens Max' !  
- Excellent ! A dans dix minutes !  
- Yep'.

Je raccrochai, et mis le turbo pour me préparer. Cinq minutes plus tard, je sortais de ma chambre. Je descendis l'escalier à toute vitesse, pris les clés de l'Audi de mon père, et me précipitai dehors. Trois minutes plus tard, je m'arrêtai devant chez Julia et klaxonnai. Elle sortit en enfilant une veste en cuir.

- Il faudrait passer chercher Max', me prévint-elle en grimpant, et Leonie aussi.  
- Ça marche.

Nous passâmes donc chez Maxence, puis chez Leonie.

- On doit revenir vers quelle heure ? s'enquit cette dernière en s'installant sur la banquette arrière, à côté de Max'.  
- Ma mère a fixé à une heure, mais je sais bien qu'elle ne dira rien si on a une petite heure de retard, lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil complice.

Le trajet d'Everett à Seattle nous parût assez court, très certainement parce que nous passâmes notre temps à bavarder, surexcités. Une fois à l'adresse indiquée, dans une banlieue en apparence tranquille et sans soucis, je me garai au bord du trottoir, sur une place tracée. Nous étions dans les premiers, malgré le fait qu'il soit déjà 22 heures, et que le soleil ne soit plus qu'une faible lueur rougeâtre à l'horizon. Nous pénétrâmes dans la maison, dont la porte d'entrée était ouverte. Une musique - du rap - nous parvenait d'une pièce, le salon, apparemment. Nous y entrâmes, mais je me ravisai bien vite. A l'autre bout de la pièce, une blonde platine, mince et élancée, bavardait tranquillement avec Kyle, l'organisateur de la petite soirée.

- Susan ... râla Julia. Je t'en prie, tu vas pas te gâcher la soirée pour elle.  
- J'ai pas envie d'une confrontation ce soir, désolée. Je vais faire un tour dans le quartier, et je reviendrai quand il y aura plus de monde.  
- D'accord, on vient avec t... commença Maxence.  
- Non, m'opposai-je. Commencez à profiter, je serais de retour dans une demie heure au plus.

Sans attendre de réponse, je sortis au trot dans la rue, puis pris par la gauche, sans même y réfléchir. Inconsciemment, je me dirigeai vers le centre ville de Seattle. Je marchai vite, sans vraiment regarder où j'allais. Dix minutes après, je commençai à ralentir. Les rues se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentées, mais je n'aimais pas particulièrement la foule, alors je pris une rue déserte et étroite. Ce fut certainement la pire erreur de toute ma vie. Après avoir parcouru cent mètres, j'entendis comme des bruits de tissus qui bougeaient. Sur le qui-vive, je me retournai. Personne. La ruelle était totalement déserte. Mais à peine me fus-je détournée, que je sentis une pression énorme contre mon corps frêle m'aplatir, ventre à terre. Comme si une masse pesant trois tonnes m'écrasait, à tel point que je ne pouvais plus respirer, mes voies respiratoires étant totalement obstruées. J'entendis juste une voix délicieusement veloutée me chuchoter :

- C'est vraiment dommage, tu es d'une incroyable beauté pour une humaine ... Tsss ... Quel gâchis.

Puis je sentis quelque chose de glacé, et de très dur se poser dans mon cou, suivi d'une intense douleur, comme si une dizaine d'aiguilles m'avaient plantée toutes en même temps à cet endroit. Tout devint trouble, mes yeux s'encombrèrent de larmes, et mon front se couvrit de sueur. J'avais l'impression qu'on me vidait de l'intérieur, qu'on m'aspirait. Je sentais la vie me quitter peu à peu, sans pouvoir néanmoins expliquer comment, et pourquoi. Mais soudain, je perçus un changement. Le contact froid contre mon cou s'était arrêté, mais j'entendais des voix, parfois ponctuées de grognements. Puis plus rien. Plus un bruit. Avec difficulté, et une peur horriblement douloureuse, je relevai la tête. La rue était de nouveau déserte. Faisant un effort dont je ne me serais jamais crue capable, je rampai, toujours à plat ventre, vers le mur le plus proche, à côté d'une benne à ordures. Là, je m'effondrai totalement. Une douleur s'alluma alors en moi. Un feu, plus exactement. Me brûlant de l'intérieur, il se répandit en moi, courant le long de mes veines, me déchirant un peu plus à chaque instant. Ma bouche était ouverte, mais absolument aucun son n'en sortait. De même que mes muscles ne répondaient plus. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'aurais voulu crier à l'aide, me saisir de mon téléphone pour appeler une ambulance, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'entendais et voyais parfaitement tout autour de moi. De la ville, au loin, me parvenaient les klaxons, les voix de gens, de la musique, des pneus qui crissaient ... Devant moi, la rue déserte ; sous ma joue, le bitume glacé ; et dans mon nez, une horrible odeur de détritus en décomposition. Dans un ultime effort, je parvins tout de même à fermer les paupières. Si cela ne me soulagea pas, ça ne sembla guère augmenter la douleur. Je restais ainsi pendant ce qui me sembla durer à peu près une demie heure, mais ma notion du temps devait être altérée. Toujours est-il que mon téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Je reconnus la musique que j'avais choisie pour Julia. Puis celle de Max', après que Julia eut tenté trois fois de me joindre – en vain. Je me maudissais de ne savoir décrocher ce fichu téléphone. Ils essayèrent de m'appeler durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Du moins je crois. Dans tous les cas, lorsque le soleil commença à éclairer la ville d'une lueur faiblarde, la douleur était toujours vive, mais je pouvais à présent remuer les orteils et les doigts, et pousser des gémissements. Tout le jour, je souffris le martyr, ne parvenant à souhaiter qu'une chose, mourir. Je savais que la mort arrivait, mais je ne savais pas quand elle serait là. Je la priais de se bouger le cul.

Je comptais deux levers de soleil supplémentaires, et une journée entière, avant que le feu ne commence à s'estomper au niveau de mes extrémités. Puis toute la nuit, la douleur se réduisit peu à peu, se rapatriant vers ma gorge. Au lever du soleil, elle ne brûlait plus qu'à cet endroit. J'entendais la ville qui commençait à s'animer. Des voitures qui roulaient déjà, des passants qui marchaient vite, des respirations haletantes, des murmures agacés, des froissements de tissus, des fenêtres qu'on ouvrait ... Un détail me perturbait : j'entendais cela comme si ça s'était déroulé à cent mètres à la ronde. Pire encore, il me semblait entendre le cours d'un ruisseau, qui venait et s'en allait au gré des passants, dans la rue perpendiculaire à ma ruelle déserte, celle que j'avais empruntée trois jours et demi auparavant. Je n'osais ouvrir les yeux. Mes membres, à ma grande surprise, n'étaient absolument pas raides. Comme si j'avais été debout, en train de marcher, et non allongée depuis trois jours. Lorsque j'ouvris enfin les yeux, ce fut pour les refermer aussitôt. J'avais aperçu la rue mieux que jamais. Chaque détail, chaque grain de poussière, chaque chewing-gum collé par terre, tout cela avec une précision sans faille. Je les ouvris de nouveau, mais, malgré le fait que je ne sois toujours pas préparée, les gardai ouverts cette fois. Puis, reprenant peu à peu contenance, je me rendis compte que je ne respirais pas. Le plus étonnant, était que je n'en ressentais aucun besoin, juste une gène. J'aspirais une goulée d'air par la bouche ; des tas d'odeurs, toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres m'envahirent, et le feu de ma gorge redoubla d'intensité. Comme si j'avais eu soudain très faim, que l'on m'avait présenté un plateau de viandes cuites à la perfection, sans que je puisse cependant y toucher. Non. C'était cent fois pire. Soudain, j'eus une certitude. Je n'étais pas seule dans ma rue. Le bruit du ruisseau le plus proche semblait résider à à peine vingt mètres de moi. Je dus retenir un grognement d'envie, à ma surprise. Je le transformai en toussotement. Puis, prudemment, je m'appuyai sur mes mains pour me relever, et me trouver assise sur mes talons. Je distinguais chaque détail du mur de briques en face de moi. Les couleurs me semblaient également plus vives, plus gaies. Jamais je n'avais aussi bien vu. Le bruit du ruisseau douceâtre m'obsédant, je sautai sur mes pieds avec agilité, et sans aucun effort, en un vingtième de seconde. Je jetai des coups d'œil furtifs autour de moi, et repérai l'endroit d'où émanait le bruit alléchant. Ou plutôt, l'_homme_qui émanait ce glou-glou. Ce fut une énième surprise. Jamais je n'avais entendu ce bruit provenir d'un homme. Mon imagination, et non ma raison, me poussait à penser qu'il s'agissait de son sang, qui coulait dans ses veines. A cette simple pensée, un grognement ténu et faible s'échappa de ma gorge. Choisissant de l'ignorer malgré ma surprise, je détaillai l'homme. C'était un SDF, allongé sous un amas de cartons, et habillé de vieilles sapes rongées aux mites. Cette constatation ne suffit pas à me dégoûter, et, sonnée, je me détournai, et me mis à marcher vers la rue plus fréquentée. Je parcourus les cent mètres qui m'en séparaient en une seconde à peine. Alarmée par cette vitesse, je m'arrêtai au bout de la ruelle. Je n'avais même pas couru ! Et quand bien même j'aurais fait ce trajet en courant, j'aurais eu besoin d'au moins 13 ou 14 secondes ... Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je sentais la force et la vitesse se mélanger dans chacun de mes muscles, mes sens étaient si affutés que j'avais l'impression d'être partout à la fois. Et être si prés de la foule qui se bousculait dans la rue bondée avait décuplé le feu dans ma gorge. Mes muscles se tendirent, comme prêts à réagir au moindre signal, et, sans m'en apercevoir, je me courbais vers l'avant, comme si j'allais sauter d'un instant à l'autre. Je ne contrôlais plus mes gestes. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de cette foule. Sans réfléchir, je bondis contre le mur, à cinquante mètres du sol, et m'accrochai à un rebord de fenêtre. Une fois de plus, je fus surprise de ce que je venais d'accomplir. Que m'arrivait-il ? Prenant soin de ne me faire remarquer par personne, je grimpai de fenêtre en fenêtre, jusqu'à atteindre le toit de l'immeuble. M'avançant vers le bord, je contemplai la rue en dessous de moi. La foule de monde continuait d'avancer rapidement, mélangeant hommes en costard-cravate, femmes en tailleur, tous portant un attaché-case, livreurs en tout genre ... Je devais me contrôler. Prendre un taxi, qui m'amènerait vers la campagne la plus proche. Là, je continuerai à pieds. Je m'en savais capable. Respirant fort, je sentis la brûlure dans ma gorge redoubler une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, je m'empêchai de faire le moindre geste. L'envie de sauter sur la foule se dissipa peu à peu. J'arrivais à me contrôler. Respirant par à-coups modérés, je sautai dans la ruelle déserte, où le SDF dormait toujours. J'atterris sur mes pieds avec grâce, en ayant l'impression de n'avoir fait une chute que d'un mètre, au lieu de cent. Ohmondieu. Je me mis à marcher jusqu'à la grande rue. Là, je traversai la foule, retenant ma respiration, afin d'atteindre le bord du trottoir. Je hélai un taxi. Aucun ne daigna s'arrêter. C'est alors que je me souvins comment j'étais venue à Seattle. Ma voiture devait sûrement encore être devant chez Kyle. Je courus jusqu'à la banlieue à vitesse humaine, sans m'essouffler. Me déplacer lentement était difficile, mais j'y arrivais. En effet, l'Audi était encore là. Je sortis les clés de la poche de mon blouson, et grimpai à l'intérieur. J'arrivai à Everett moins d'une demie heure plus tard. J'avais roulé un peu plus vite que la vitesse autorisée, mais qu'importe. Je me sentais indestructible.

En me garant devant chez moi, je songeai que je n'allais pas m'en tirer si facilement. Connaissant mes parents, ils avaient sûrement déjà alerté la police, et je ne pouvais pas revenir comme si de rien n'était. Il fallait que je trouve une explication. Me creusant les méninges, je sortis mon téléphone. J'avais pas moins de 78 appels manqués. Julia, Max', Leonie, Maman, Papa ... Je gémis. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver de bonne explication. Que pouvais-je inventer ? Que je m'étais évanouie dans une rue complétement déserte ? Oui, bien sûr, pendant trois jours ... Non, il fallait que je trouve autre chose. La seule bonne explication qui me vint, eut été de dire que j'avais été enlevée, qu'on m'avait bandé les yeux, enfermée dans une cave, mais que j'étais parvenue à m'échapper. Et que, bien entendu, je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler des visages de mes agresseurs. C'était totalement saugrenu, mais je ne trouvais rien d'autre. Pour faire bonne mesure, je sortis mon miroir de poche, afin de juger si j'avais l'air d'avoir été séquestrée pendant trois jours. Je manquai de pousser un cri d'effroi lorsque je plaçai le miroir à hauteur de mes yeux. Rouges. Mes prunelles étaient d'un cramoisi profond, teinté d'une lueur de ... vert ? Je fermai les yeux, puis les rouvris. Toujours cette même couleur. Ce n'était pas tout. La peau de mon visage était d'un blanc pur. Aussi blanc que la neige. J'avais toujours eu la peau matte, ça n'allait sûrement pas passer inaperçu. J'étais dans la merde. En cet instant, je souhaitai de toutes mes forces de redevenir normale. Posant le miroir sur le siège passager, je me pris la tête entre les mains. C'était impossible. Je devais rêver. Enfin, cauchemarder. Alors que je m'apitoyais sur mon sort, je sentis un infime changement. Le feu de ma gorge, présent depuis Seattle, s'estompa, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une minuscule flamme. Le changement fut si doux, et tellement agréable, que j'en hoquetai de surprise et de bonheur. Je repris le miroir. Ma peau reprenait une teinte moins pâle, plus vers le beige que le blanc. Mes iris, eux, n'étaient plus cramoisis teinté de vert, mais ambre, légèrement kaki sur les bords. Avais-je rêvé ? Je ne pensais pas. Ce que je savais, c'est que je me sentais plus ... normale tout à coup. La température alentours sembla également se modifier. Depuis mon "réveil" ce matin, tout m'avait semblé trop chaud, du bitume pourtant glacé, à la température dans l'habitacle, en passant par le mur de pierres que j'avais escaladé. Là, la température sembla s'adapter à ma propre température corporelle. J'avais beaucoup moins chaud. Au contraire, maintenant, je me sentais bien, zen. Je compris que, la température ne pouvant s'adapter à mes besoins, c'était moi qui m'adaptais à la température. Incroyable. Je consultai le tableau de bord de la voiture. Dans l'habitacle, il faisait vingt-trois degrés. Si j'avais raison, ma peau devait être à cette température. C'était peu, mais toujours mieux que glacée comme elle semblait l'avoir été depuis Seattle. Mes yeux passèrent sur le chiffre indiquant celle de l'extérieur. Treize degrés. Mon dieu. Si ma peau s'habituait à celle-là, comme je le craignais, j'allais paraître beaucoup trop froide. Il faudrait que je me dépêche de rentrer dans la maison. Pour faire bonne figure - faute d'un meilleur terme -, je déchirai mes vêtements par endroits, ébouriffai mes cheveux châtain foncé, et pris un air fatigué. La couleur de ma peau, encore un peu moins foncée que d'habitude, pourrait s'expliquer par le manque de lumière que j'étais censée avoir enduré ces trois derniers jours. Confiante, je rangeai mon téléphone et mon miroir de poche, retirai les clés du contact, et sortis de l'Audi. Je fus sur le seuil en un seizième de seconde et à l'intérieur en un vingtième supplémentaire. J'espérais que personne ne m'avait aperçue.

- Qui est là ? fit la voix de ma mère depuis la cuisine, d'où provenait une odeur d'œufs frits qui, à ma surprise, ne me mit pas en appétit.

En guise de réponse, je pénétrai dans la cuisine, et dis d'une voix que je voulus fatiguée :

- C'est moi maman ...

Ma mère, de dos, en train de verser du café dans un mug, se retourna subitement, et laissa tomber la cafetière, qui aurait dû exploser en mille morceaux sur le carrelage. Aurait dû, car ces satanés réflexes me firent plonger sur le sol afin de la rattraper. En moins d'une seconde. Je me maudis intérieurement, et posai la cafetière sur la table à manger.

- Susan ! s'écria ma mère d'une voix suraigüe, n'ayant apparemment cure du sauvetage que je venais d'effectuer. Dieu merci, tu n'as rien ! Mais bon sang, où étais-tu passée ? Je ne me suis jamais autant inquiétée de toute ma vie !

Elle se jeta dans mes bras, et je la réceptionnai. Elle ne sembla guère peser plus que la cafetière. Je me retins de la soulever et de la faire tourner, tant j'étais heureuse de la voir. Elle sentait délicieusement bon, et cette odeur réveilla légèrement la flamme, mais pas autant qu'à Seattle.

- Erick ! Erick ! hurla-t-elle, appelant mon père. Susan est rentrée !

On entendit des pas précipités qui descendaient l'escalier, puis mon père déboula dans la cuisine. Il m'arracha des bras de ma mère pour me serrer comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Si j'avais été "normale", j'aurais sûrement suffoqué. Ma mère sanglotait de bonheur. Ma gorge se serrait, mais je n'arrivais pas à pleurer, comme si mon canal lacrymal était aussi sec que le désert d'Arizona. Était-ce mon nouveau statut qui m'empêchait de pleurer ?

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit mon père.

Je me détachai de lui.

- C'est une longue histoire. J'aimerais boire un café d'abord, si ça ne vous ...  
- Absolument ma chérie ! s'exclama ma mère.

Elle saisit la cafetière que j'avais sauvée et sortit un autre mug. Elle me versa du café et me tendit la tasse. Je bus une gorgée, m'apercevant que je ne trouvais plus cela aussi bon qu'avant, puis me lançai dans mon faux récit. Mes parents ne cessèrent d'ouvrir des yeux horrifiés tout le long, et quand j'eus fini, ma mère cria :

- Il faut prévenir la police !  
- Oui, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir des visages de mes agresseurs ... soupirai-je.  
- Je me charge de passer au commissariat avant d'aller travailler, proposa mon père. Je file, à ce soir mes chéries.

Il m'embrassa sur le front, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de ma mère, et fila dans l'entrée. On entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, puis sa voiture démarrer. Ce que ma mère n'entendit pas, mais que moi je perçus, ce fut le soupir de soulagement que mon père poussa une fois dans sa voiture, et le sanglot qu'il laissa échapper. J'eus comme un pincement au cœur. Et c'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte d'une chose que j'aurais dû remarquer bien avant. Je ne sentais plus mon cœur battre. Automatiquement, je portais deux doigts à ma gorge, cherchant un pouls, que je ne trouvais pas. C'était impossible. Improbable. Je ne devrais pas être là, debout, en vie, si mon cœur ne battait plus. Prise de vertiges, je me tournai vers ma mère.

- J'ai besoin de me reposer dans un vrai lit, maman ... Je peux sécher les cours aujourd'hui ?

Elle sursauta et releva la tête, comme si elle sortait de ses pensées.

- Hein ? Euh, oh, oui oui oui, bien sûr chérie, je vais téléphoner à ton lycée ... Mais tout de même avant, tu devrais appeler tes amis ... Ils se sont fait énormément de soucis pour toi ...

Je hochai la tête puis filai en haut. Je fus dans ma chambre en deux secondes. Cette vitesse extraordinaire était plutôt pratique en fin de compte. Je sortis mon téléphone et appuyai sur la touche de rappel. Dans la liste je choisis le numéro de Julia.

- Susan ! C'est bien toi ? Oh mon dieu, comment tu vas ? Et où étais-tu passée tout ce temps ?  
- Je vais bien. Enfin ça dépend du point de vue.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je t'expliquerai. Dis-moi tu t'y connais en fantastique, non ?  
- Oui, pas mal, pourquoi ?  
- Il faut qu'on se voie. Ma mère va bientôt partir bosser, ça me gène de te demander ça, mais j'aimerais que tu sèches les cours pour venir me voir. C'est très important.  
- Tu es sûre que ça va ?  
- Presque. Alors, tu peux le faire ?  
- Bien sûr. Je suis chez toi dans vingt minutes.  
- Parfait.

Je raccrochai, sans prendre la peine de la saluer. J'entendais des bruits de pas feutrés dans l'escalier, et reconnus l'odeur de ma mère. A travers la porte. Décidément j'allais de surprise en surprise. On toqua doucement à ma porte. Sans bruit, je retirai mes chaussures et me glissai dans mon lit.

- Entrez, dis-je d'une voix faible.

Ma mère passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Ca va ma puce ?  
- Oui maman ...  
- Je pars travailler. Quand je reviendrai, ce soir, on ira à l'hôpital, pour te faire examiner.  
- Quoi ? sursautai-je. Mais c'est inutile ! Je vais bien, je t'assure qu'il ne m'ont ni frappée, ni violée, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je n'ai pas de fièvre, ni mal à la gorge, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

En réalité, je n'avais jamais été aussi en forme de toute ma vie.

- Je veux juste m'assurer que tout ...  
- Va bien ? la coupai-je. Inutile, je me sens très bien.  
- Tu en es sûre ?  
- Certaine. Quelques heures de sommeil, et je serais de nouveau prête à retourner au lycée.  
- Bon ... J'y vais alors ... A ce soir ma puce.  
- A ce soir maman.

Elle ferma la porte, et j'attendis qu'elle soit dans sa voiture pour me lever et aller prendre une douche. Mais, dans la salle de bains, en me déshabillant, je constatai que je ne sentais pas mauvais. Ni la transpiration, ni la crasse. Bizarre. Il n'y avait que mes cheveux qui semblaient un peu sales, ayant trainé par terre pendant trois jours. Je les lavai dans la baignoire, estimant inutile de prendre une douche juste pour mes cheveux. Une fois que j'eus fini, je les enroulai dans une serviette, mis mes vêtements sales dans le panier au linge, et retournai dans ma chambre. J'enfilai un jean et un tee-shirt, puis descendis dans la cuisine. Je me servis un autre café. Il était froid, mais ca ne me dérangea pas, il me sembla tout juste à la bonne température. Au loin, j'entendis des bruits de pas. Quarante trois secondes plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Je fus devant en une seconde, et ouvris.

- Bah, t'étais derrière la porte ou quoi ? demanda Julia, étonnée.  
- Pas vraiment. Entre, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Nous allâmes nous installer dans le salon. Elle enleva sa veste et la posa sur le dossier d'un gros fauteuil.

- Tu veux prendre un petit déjeuner ? demandai-je.  
- C'est pas de refus, je suis partie sans manger.

Je filai à la cuisine, attenante au salon, à vitesse humaine. Il n'était pas encore temps de lui révéler ma nouvelle nature. Je fis réchauffer le café, et sortis quelques biscuits de petit déjeuner.

- Vas-tu enfin me dire où tu étais tout ce temps ? me questionna Julia. On s'est fait un sang d'encre ...  
- Patience. Ne remarques-tu rien de nouveau chez moi ?

Elle me détailla de haut en bas.

- Tu es plus pâle. Tes yeux sont ... différents ... Je ne vois plus aucune trace de bleu, on dirait qu'il a été remplacé par du jaune. Tu es plus gracieuse, plus belle, également ... Tu ...

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase.

- Je ...? l'encourageai-je à continuer.  
- Oh, mon dieu ! Tu es enceinte ? s'offusqua-t-elle en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des balles de ping-pong.  
- Mais non, idiote ! Quoi d'autre ?  
- Tu réagis plus rapidement. Ta voix est moins rauque.

Elle réfléchit, mais ne semble rien trouver d'autre. Le café était chaud, alors je sortis un mug, en versait dedans, puis attrapai les biscuits et emportai le tout au salon. A _ma_vitesse. Et merde.

- Nom de dieu ! sursauta Julia. C'était quoi ça ?

Je posai la nourriture sur la table basse et tendis son café à Julia.

- Je n'en sais rien ... Je suis comme ça depuis ce matin. Le soir de la fête, quand je suis partie m'aérer, je suis allée faire un tour en ville. J'ai traversé une ruelle sombre, mais j'ai été attaquée, et mordue par je ne sais quoi ... Je me suis effondrée. J'ai réussi à me trainer jusqu'à un mur derrière une benne à ordures, et la torture a commencé. C'était horrible, un véritable martyr, comme si un feu s'était soudainement allumé en moi, et me consumait de l'intérieur. Ça a duré trois jours et demi. Le soir du troisième jour, la douleur a commencé à s'estomper, se retirant de mes extrémités. Puis durant la nuit, elle s'est réduite de plus en plus, se concentrant sur ma gorge. Quand le soleil s'est levé, je n'avais plus mal qu'à cet endroit. Je me suis rendue compte que mes sens avaient décuplé, si ce n'est plus. Je voyais le moindre grain de poussière, j'entendais à au moins un kilomètre à la ronde. Et, pire que tout, je crois que j'entends le sang couler dans les veines ... Dans vos veines, précisai-je devant l'air ahuri de Julia. Votre odeur ... me donne envie ... de ...

Je frissonnai.

- De vous vider de votre sang ... poursuivis-je d'une voix presque inaudible. Je suis un monstre !

Si j'avais pu éclater en sanglots, je l'aurais fait. Je plongeai ma tête dans mes mains, m'attendant à entendre un bruit de verre brisé, à ce que Julia parte en courant, bref, à une réaction, mais il n'en fut rien. Relevant la tête, je vis que Julia m'observait. Non pas avec horreur et peur, mais avec curiosité et perplexité.

- Continue ... me pria-t-elle.  
- J'ai pris peur ... J'ai grimpé de fenêtre en fenêtre sur le toit d'un immeuble de cent mètres de haut. Sans aucun effort, et sans ressentir de fatigue. Il m'a fallu exercer un contrôle sur moi pour arriver à traverser la foule, afin de retourner chercher ma voiture. Je suis revenue ici directement. Je me sens tellement forte, tellement indestructible ... Ça me fait peur. Très peur. En arrivant devant la maison, j'ai enfin osé me regarder dans un miroir. J'avais les yeux cramoisis ! m'écriai-je d'une voix suraigüe. Et la peau aussi blanche que la neige ! J'ai posé le miroir à coté de moi ... et ... j'ai souhaité ... de toutes mes forces ... de redevenir normale ... Et j'ai senti un changement. Le feu dans ma gorge, qui était lancinant depuis Seattle, a diminué. Quand je me suis de nouveau regardée dans le miroir, mes iris étaient Ambre-verts, et ma peau semblait moins pâle ... Alors je suis rentrée, j'ai inventé une histoire bidon de séquestration pour expliquer mon absence aux parents ... Et c'est là que je me suis aperçu que je n'étais plus vivante. Mon cœur ne bat plus, expliquai-je devant l'incrédulité de ma meilleure amie. Et je ne sens plus mauvais non plus quand je fais un effort. Voilà, c'est à peu près tout ...  
- Wahou ... dit Julia, si bas qu'un humain normal n'aurait pu l'entendre.  
- Comme tu dis ...  
- Est-ce que tu es très forte ? me demanda-t-elle.  
- Je suppose. Je sens la force circuler dans mes muscles, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'humain.  
- Essaie de soulever le sofa sur lequel je suis, me dit-elle.  
- Tu es sûre ?  
- Fais ce que je dis.

Je m'avançai et entourai une partie du sofa de mes bras. Je le soulevai sans peine.

- J'en étais sûre ... siffla Julia. Repose-moi.

Je posai le sofa par terre.

- Alors, ton diagnostic ? m'enquis-je avec inquiétude.  
- La raison pour laquelle tu as tant envie de boire du sang, je crois la connaître ...  
- Oui ..?  
- Je pense que tu as été transformée en vampire.

* * *

Ah mon premier chapitre bouclé :') Et revisité au moins 36000 fois !

N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer, et surtout prévenez si vous voyez des fautes ! On n'est jamais à l'abri, même si je suis très vigilante :)

Bisous !

Date de publication originale : 25 août 2009

Date de la dernière réédition : 1er août 2012


	2. Chapitre 2 : Affrontements

_****_Voilà le chapitre deux :) Toujours du point de vue de Susan ...

* * *

_**Affrontements**_

_**[ Susan POV ]**_

Je restai figée à l'entente de cette réponse. Ma raison me criait que c'était impossible, mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, je ne l'écoutai pas. Un vampire. Un vampire ... Nom de dieu, un vampire ! Tout collait. Certes, il y avait des choses dont j'ignorais qu'elles faisaient partie du quotidien de ces derniers, si tant est qu'ils existaient réellement - ma raison continuait de hurler son mécontentement -, mais le reste collait. La peau blanche comme neige, les yeux cramoisis - du moins au début - la soif de sang, l'indifférence que provoquait en moi la nourriture des humains, la force surhumaine ...

- C'est horrible ... Je me rends compte que ... qu'au fond de moi, je m'en doutais un peu ... murmurai-je, partagée entre l'envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, et celle de m'effondrer.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? s'enquit Julia.  
- Je ... Je n'en sais fichtre rien ! m'exclamai-je. Et d'ailleurs, je ne m'explique toujours pas comment mes iris et ma peau ont pu changer de couleur sur un simple souhait. Sans parler du feu dans ma gorge qui s'est presque éteint.  
- Là-dessus, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Mais ...

Elle s'arrêta, sembla réfléchir.

- Mais ?  
- Peut-être que cette histoire de dons n'est pas qu'un mythe ... marmonna-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.  
- Comment ça ? Quels dons ?

En une fraction de seconde, je fus devant elle, la tenant par les épaules, désireuse d'en savoir plus. Elle pâlit légèrement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Euh, Susan, s'il te plaît ... Tu me fais mal ... gémit-elle.  
- Oh, mon dieu, je suis désolée !

Je retirai mes mains en toute hâte.

- Julia, c'est quoi cette histoire de dons ?  
- Un simple mythe ... Mais je commence à avoir de sérieux doutes ... Après tout, les vampires n'étaient pas vraiment censés exister.  
- Tu pourrais être un peu moins évasive, et m'en dire plus ?  
- Eh bien, certaines légendes mentionnent des dons que les vampires auraient acquis en se transformant. Certains pensent que c'est quelque chose de notre vie d'humain qu'on emporte, et qui se décuple, d'autres que les dons sont attribués au hasard. Pour ma part, je penche pour la première hypothèse. Logiquement, tu serais en mesure de contrôler les évènements de ta propre vie. Ou, voir tes souhaits se réaliser.  
- J'ai déjà souhaité mourir.  
- C'est différent, il est extrêmement difficile de tuer un vampire.  
- Mhhh ...  
- Ou bien alors ... continua-t-elle. Tu pourrais être en mesure de te fondre dans la masse des humains, pour mieux choisir tes proies et chasser.  
- Ça, j'y crois volontiers. Mais qui ne nous dit pas que c'est simplement coutume chez les vampires de savoir se "fondre dans la masse", comme tu dis si bien ?  
- Personne ... Nous ne nous basons que sur des mythes et légendes, c'est un terrain extrêmement glissant ... Tu dois chercher d'autres personnes de ton espèce !  
- Oh, là ! Doucement, Julia ! Premièrement, je ne me sens pas appartenir à cette ... "espèce" ! Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rameuter d'autres vampires ici. Troisièmement, de toutes façon, je n'ai aucune, mais alors aucune, envie de rencontrer mes ... euh, semblables.  
- Mais c'est peut-être notre seule chance d'en savoir plus sur ta nature ! s'écria Julia, comme au bord du désespoir.

Je la reconnus bien là, complétement fanatique de tout ce qui touchait au fantastique. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle n'était pas encore partie en courant ? Parce que, dans un sens, je la fascinais.

- Non. Nous pouvons en découvrir bien assez avec moi pour unique cobaye, répliquai-je.  
- Ce sont des conneries ! Tu n'en sais pas plus sur toi que moi !  
- Ne cherche pas à discuter, s'il te plaît. Ma décision est prise.  
- Grrr ... Bon, mais qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien tester pour en savoir plus sur toi ?  
- Je ne sais pas ... J'aimerais bien vérifier si les rayons du soleil me brûlent ou non.

Ce matin, je n'avais guère eu le temps de chercher à le savoir. L'astre s'était caché derrière les nuages depuis que le jour avait pointé le bout de son nez. Julia jeta un regard par la fenêtre.

- Il n'y a pas de soleil ce matin, mais la météo annonce que le ciel va se découvrir en début d'après-midi. Et en attendant ?  
- Je vais chercher mon ordi, je reviens.

Je montai à l'étage à ma vitesse, pris mon ordinateur portable qui traînait sur le bureau, et redescendis l'escalier tout aussi rapidement.

- En attendant, dis-je en posant l'ordinateur sur la table basse, on pourrait faire quelques petites recherches.  
- Tu crois que c'est pas déjà fait ? soupira Julia. J'aime assez le fantastique pour passer mon temps libre à flâner sur des sites surnaturels ...  
- T'as une meilleure idée ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules et de secouer la tête. Nous passâmes près de deux heures à recenser les moindres petites infos que nous trouvions sur la toile. Au bout de ces deux heures, nous sortîmes presque à regrets de l'univers dans lequel nous nous étions plongées, pour nous apercevoir que le soleil luisait faiblement au dehors. Alors nous sortîmes dans le jardin. Sur le pas de la porte, j'hésitai un peu. Et si cela me consumait immédiatement ? Il y avait peu de chances, mais c'était une possibilité. Alors, prudente, je tendis une main hors de l'ombre. La lumière s'y répercuta faiblement, mais c'était sûrement dû à la couleur pâle de ma peau. Voyant qu'aucune brûlure ne se manifestait, je sortis entièrement. Le soleil ne m'éblouit pas. Je soupirai. Il allait falloir que je m'habitue à vivre sans les petites surprises de la vie de tous les jours.

- Alors ? me demanda Julia.  
- Rien, même pas un picotement.  
- Mhhh ... Eh bien ... Sans doutes es-tu en mode "humaine", pour te fondre dans la masse ? Essaie de souhaiter d'être à nouveau un vrai vampire, pour voir ce que ça donne.

Obéissant à sa demande, je fermai les yeux, et obstruait mon esprit. Le chant des oiseaux, le bruit lointain des moteurs de voitures, la respiration de Julia, le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, tout cela passa au second plan. Je souhaitais vraiment redevenir un vrai vampire, si je puis dire ... Soudain, la brûlure dans ma gorge se décupla, et Julia poussa un cri, me sortant de ma léthargie. J'ouvris les yeux, et, instinctivement, regardai ma peau. Elle brillait de mille feus, comme si de minuscules diamants y avaient été incrustés. Troublée, je posai ma main droite sur mon bras gauche, et effleurai la surface de ma peau dure et froide comme le marbre.

- C'est incroyable ... murmura Julia.

Elle aussi, paraissait troublée. Quoi de plus normal ? Sa meilleure amie avait été transformée en vampire, et elle découvrait bien plus de choses que sur internet, en me fréquentant.

- Je peux toucher ? chuchota-t-elle.  
- Bien sûr.

Elle s'approcha lentement, comme si elle craignait de m'effrayer. Avec amusement, et agacement, je songeai que cela aurait dû être le contraire. Prudemment, elle posa ses mains chaudes sur mon avant-bras. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus, mais elle ne retira pas ses mains.

- Ta peau est si froide ... Et si dure ...

Son chuchotement, et l'odeur de son haleine d'humaine parvenant jusqu'à moi déclenchèrent des réactions inopinées. D'un geste qu'elle ne dut même pas voir, j'attrapai son poignet. Un grognement monta de ma poitrine, et la flamme dans ma gorge m'incendia plus que jamais.

- Susan ... gémit-elle de douleur. Je sais ... que tu peux te ... te contrôler ... Je t'en prie ...

Elle plongea ses yeux bleu océan dans mes iris sûrement cramoisis. Dans un effort surnaturel, je m'obligeai à la lâcher. Mes doigts laissèrent des marques bleuâtres autour de son poignet.

- Écarte-toi le plus possible ... marmonnai-je.  
- Susan, tu ...  
- VA-T'EN, BORDEL ! RENTRE !

Effrayée, elle fit un bond en arrière, et se mit à courir à toutes jambes vers la maison, dont elle ferma la porte. Je m'effondrai à genoux dans l'herbe et me frappai la tête des deux mains.

- Idiote ! hurlai-je pour moi-même. Imbécile !

Puis, petit à petit, le feu se réduisit, et je vis que ma peau ne luisait plus. J'attendis cinq minutes, histoire de m'assurer que je ne risquais de blesser personne, et je rentrai dans la maison. Je m'attendais à ce que Julia aie fuit, mais non. Elle était assise dans le salon, et sirotait son café. Comme si de rien n'était. Comme si elle s'était attendue à ce que je réagisse comme ça. Cette fille était vraiment dingue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? maugréai-je. Tu te rends compte que j'ai failli t'attaquer ?  
- Oui, bien sûr. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te laisser seule, tu as besoin de moi pour progresser.

C'était une évidence. Mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de la mettre en danger.

- Tu dois t'en aller. Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer.  
- Tu ne le feras pas. Je suis persuadée que, désormais, tu peux mieux te contrôler que dans le jardin.  
- ET QU'EST-CE QUI TE FAIT DIRE CA ? JE SUIS UN MONSTRE ! UN MONSTRE !  
- Susan ...

Mon nom dans sa bouche sonnait comme une prière. Elle se leva, posa sa tasse sur la table basse, s'approcha de moi et posa ses deux mains, tièdes, sur mon visage.

- Je ne peux pas, et ne veux pas te laisser. C'est fait pour ça les meilleures amies.  
- Ah ? Tu es faite pour me servir d'entraînement ? Au péril de ta vie ?  
- En partie ...

Je fermai les yeux, et bloquai ma respiration dans l'espoir de me calmer. Elle me prit dans ses bras, et j'acceptai l'étreinte sans broncher. Avec prudence, je recommençai à respirer. Son odeur me picota les narines, mais c'était amplement contrôlable.

- Je pense qu'on devrait aller au lycée cet après-midi, proposa-t-elle. Moi en tous cas. Je ne peux pas me permettre de manquer les cours plus d'une matinée.  
- Oui ...  
- Tu viendras ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Tu manges ici ce midi ?  
- Bien sûr ...

Elle me relâcha.

- Tu devrais t'entraîner. Redeviens vampire.  
- Tu sais, je ne pense pas pouvoir faire ça sur commande. Si c'est vraiment comme on le pense, ça doit venir d'un souhait profond, pur, et non d'une simple lubie. Tout à l'heure je ne me doutais pas des risques, donc mon subconscient n'avait aucune raison de s'y opposer, mais là, c'est différent. Je t'assure qu'il ne me laissera pas répéter l'erreur.

Elle haussa les épaules. Nous nous entrainâmes cependant le reste du temps. Sans mon accord, elle prit même le risque se se couper le doigt. Une goutte de sang perla, et je crus que j'allais devenir folle d'envie, mais je repoussai le désir de la saigner. C'était ma meilleure amie, bon dieu ! Finalement, voyant que j'étais plus résistante que je ne le pensais, je promis de venir en cours l'après-midi. Je préparai à manger pour Julia - je n'avais pas vraiment faim, et même un hamburger ne réussit pas à me mettre en appétit -, puis nous nous dépêchâmes. Nous passâmes chez elle prendre son sac de cours, et nous rendîmes au lycée. Les deux premières heures de l'après-midi se passèrent sans encombre, puis, à la fin des cours, nous retrouvâmes Max' et Leonie dans le hall. En me voyant, ils parurent plus surpris que soulagés, je devinai que Julia avait dû s'empresser de les prévenir de mon retour. Nous allâmes tous quatre nous asseoir dans l'herbe, devant le lycée. Le soleil s'était mis à briller un peu plus fort, et ma peau luisait faiblement, mais pas assez pour que quelqu'un ne puisse le remarquer. Max, à moitié allongé à côté de moi, jouait avec mes cheveux. Dans les rayons dorés, ses yeux gris paraissaient plus clairs que jamais, et sa peau prenait une teinte à peine plus foncée que la mienne lorsque j'étais un ... un monstre. Sous ma pauvre vision humaine, je n'avais jamais remarqué les nuances de son corps. La différence entre sa peau blanche et ses yeux gris, ces derniers et ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau. On aurait dit un personnage tout droit sortit d'un manga en noir et blanc. Mon cœur à l'arrêt sembla se serrer. Moi, amoureuse de Maxence depuis tout ce temps ? Impossible ... Quoi que ... Il avait été là lors de mes nombreuses disputes avec Julia. Combien de fois avais-je pleuré sur son épaule, le visage enfoui dans son tee-shirt ? Un nombre invraisemblable. Mais je l'avais toujours considéré comme le grand-frère que je n'avais jamais eu, et que je n'aurais jamais. J'avais si souvent fait le mur pour le retrouver dans notre cachette, à l'orée du bois non loin d'Everett. C'était notre endroit, où nous allions la nuit. Tous deux, nous connaissions si bien la forêt que nous n'en avions même plus peur. Et lorsqu'un loup hurlait, je me blottissais contre lui, puis il refermait son gilet trois fois trop grand autour de nos deux corps entremêlés. Souvent, nous nous couchions sur le sol humide ainsi enlacés, nous endormions, pour nous réveiller au petit matin. Purement amical ... A présent je pouvais m'apercevoir que le regard qu'il me jetait de temps en temps était empli d'appréhension. Comme s'il se demandait : "M'aime-t-elle ?". Comme si il me le demandait. Je détournai les yeux. Je ne devais pas sortir avec lui - même si la tentation de l'embrasser était insupportable - car je devrais partir un jour ou l'autre. Je ne mourrai jamais. Et ne changerai certainement jamais. Ça ne passerait pas inaperçu. Au bout d'une demie heure, nous somnolions tous. Moi y compris. Max avait à présent la tête sur mon ventre, tandis que j'étais allongée de tout mon long, les mains croisées dans la nuque. Une sonnerie de portable retentit, brisant le silence apaisant. Julia se redressa et décrocha en toute hâte.

- Maman ?

- Oh ... Je ne peux pas ..?

- D'accord, je rentre tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Leonie d'une voix endormie.  
- Le bahut a appelé ma mère. Pour l'absence de ce matin. Elle veut que je rentre.

Elle nous déposa à tous un bisou sur la joue, puis attrapa son sac et partit en courant. Leonie soupira a son tour.

- Faudrait que j'aille cherche le petit frère chez la nounou. On se voit demain.

Elle nous salua de la même façon que Julia et partit à son tour, mais en marchant. Max' se redressa et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- On va chez moi ? Mes parents ne sont pas encore rentrés du boulot.  
- D'accord.

C'était un excellent échappatoire. Ma mère chercherait sûrement à me traîner à l'hôpital, si je rentrais à la maison. Nous nous levâmes d'un même mouvement, et commençâmes à marcher vers le quartier de Max'. Nous avancions côte à côte, nos mains se frôlant parfois volontairement, tellement proches que n'importe qui nous aurait pris pour un couple. En arrivant devant chez lui, il dégaina ses clés et ouvrit la porte du hall. J'entrai derrière lui, enlevait mon manteau que je déposai sur une chaise avec mon sac. Nous montâmes ensuite à l'étage, dans la chambre de Max'. Nous nous étendîmes sur son lit, et commençâmes à parler. A parler de tout, à parler de rien. Avec nonchalance, je me pelotonnai contre son torse au fur et à mesure que la discussion avançait. Il enroula ses bras musclés autour de mon frêle corps, et sursauta légèrement au contact de sa peau nue contre la mienne.

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois si froide ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
- Je n'en sais rien ... chuchotai-je après une seconde d'hésitation. C'est comme ça depuis l'accident.

Alors, il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Je fus si surprise que je ne songeai même pas à protester. Au contraire, je me redressai pour mieux profiter de ses lèvres si douces, si chaudes par rapport aux miennes, et agripper ses cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne. Son haleine me rendait folle, littéralement - une sorte de mélange de fragrances inédites, telles que l'odeur d'un Edelweiss, celle du café fraîchement moulu, de la campagne après la rosée du matin ... Puis l'odeur du miel, enroulée autour du citron, le tout enveloppé de caramel au beurre salé. Je tentais de me contrôler le plus possible. Malgré mes efforts pour ne pas céder à la tentation, je me mis à califourchon au dessus de lui, et prolongeai encore le baiser. Ayant besoin de reprendre sa respiration, il l'interrompit, haletant, mais je ne lui laissai guère de temps. Ma fougue prenait le dessus, et je ne pourrais plus résister encore longtemps. En effet, tout à coup, ma nature de vampire reprit le dessus. Mon désir avait dépassé mes souhaits. Avec horreur, je me sentis le plaquer vraiment contre son lit, faisant éclater un ou deux ressorts. Il dut prendre ma faim douloureuse pour du désir, car il ne résista pas et tira sur mon tee-shirt, qu'il finit par arracher tout simplement. Je lui mordis les lèvres brièvement, mais suffisamment pour sentir son sang couler dans sa bouche. Je devins alors incontrôlable. Dès lors que le liquide effleura mon palais subtil, ma tête explosa de toutes parts. Sentant le danger que je représentais, j'essayai de sauter en arrière. Et, avec stupéfaction, je vis que j'avais réussi. J'étais à présent plaquée contre le mur, tandis que Max' se tordait de douleur sur le lit. Lui avais-je fait si mal que ça ? J'avais à peine aspiré une gorgée de son sang ... Sentant le désir ardent remonter, je chassai cette phrase de ma tête, et compris alors. Mon venin ! Il était en train de devenir ce que j'étais. Que faire ? Malgré la panique, j'entrevis une solution. Aspirer le venin. J'entendais son cœur s'affoler de plus en plus. Je devais faire vite. Me concentrant plus que jamais au cours de mon existence, je fis repasser mon souhait au delà du désir. Avec soulagement, je constatai que cela marchait, car ma tête s'était faite moins douloureuse. Je plongeai alors sur Max', posait ma bouche contre la sienne, et me mis à aspirer. Je le fis jusqu'à ce que son cœur ralentisse. L'opération ne prit pas plus d'une minute. Il redevint calme. Son regard ahuri plongea dans le mien. Je devais être terrifiante, car ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur.

- Chut ... murmurai-je en posant un doigt contre ses lèvres en sang. Ce n'est rien.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? s'exclama-t-il.  
- Je ... soufflai-je, désaxée ; tout le monde ne pouvait pas aussi bien réagir que Julia.  
- Réponds !  
- Je t'ai mordu, c'est tout ...  
- Oui, une simple morsure provoque des convulsions !  
- T'étais surpris ! Je t'ai aussi donné un coup sur la tête ...

Il se calma un peu. J'étais encore dans la position que j'avais prise pour le sauver. A savoir à genoux, à côté de lui.

- Merde ... Je suis désolé, Suz' ...  
- Oh, c'est rien ... Je vais y aller.

Sans attendre de réponse, je sortis de la chambre, laissant derrière moi les lambeaux de mon tee-shirt, et descendis à vitesse vampirique. J'enfilai ma veste, pris mon sac, et sortis comme une furie. Il ne devait même pas encore s'en être rendu compte. Je savais qu'il ne se contenterait pas de cette misérable explication. Il fallait que je parle à Julia . Rentrée chez moi, je ne pris même pas la peine de saluer ma mère, et montai immédiatement dans ma chambre pour enfiler un nouveau tee shirt et téléphoner à ma meilleure amie. Je lui racontai tout en détail. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque je conclus par mon explication hasardeuse.

- Tant qu'il ne pose pas de question, nous ne devons rien dire et nous contenter de ça, déclara-t-elle.  
- Mais, bon sang ...!  
- Fais-moi confiance.  
- D'accord.

Je n'avais aucun autre choix. Je restai enfermée toute la soirée, et ni mon père, ni ma mère ne me dérangèrent. Je finis par m'endormir, vers une heure du matin. Pour me réveiller à quatre. Soupirant, j'enfilai un autre jean que celui de la veille, ainsi qu'un pull à col roulé. J'ouvris la fenêtre de ma chambre, et l'air de la nuit caressa ma peau. Je sortis d'un bond dans le jardin. Être vampire, ca n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés finalement ... Je sautai de jardin en jardin, jusqu'à atteindre la sortie de la ville. Là, je suivis mon instinct, et me dirigeai vers la forêt la plus proche. Je n'avais pas besoin de sang humain pour survivre. Celui de deux ou trois biches devrait faire l'affaire. Je dénichai une biche, et un cerf. Je n'eus aucun mal à les attraper et à planter mes crocs dans leur cou. N'étant toujours pas rassasiée après ça, je me remis en chasse, et tombai nez à nez avec un jeune puma. Sans réfléchir, je me jetai dessus et le tuai d'un coup de poing. Je le bus jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Son sang me paraissait meilleur que celui des biches, mais mille fois moins bon que celui des humains. C'était quelque chose d'inimitable. Je n'étais pas encore rassasiée, mais cela devrait suffire pour le moment. Je retournai vers la ville. Mes pieds nus foulaient le sol couvert de mousse, tandis que je gambadai dans la forêt. C'était tellement bon ! Je me surpris à évacuer toute la tension et la peur de ces derniers jours, ce qui me fit un bien fou. A l'entrée de la ville, je ralentis l'allure, et me remis en mode "mi-humaine mi-vampire" mais continuai d'aller à grande vitesse. Cette fois encore, je sautai de jardin en jardin jusqu'à atteindre le mien. Je m'élançai dans ma chambre, et refermai la fenêtre derrière moi. Le soleil se levait à peine. Jetant un coup d'œil sur mon réveil, je vis qu'il était déjà cinq heures trente-six. Sur une impulsion, j'enfilai des chaussettes, puis des chaussures, et sortis de nouveau par la fenêtre. J'atteignis vite le jardin de Max', et grimpai sur le toit avec facilité. Son velux était entrouvert, alors je me faufilai dans sa chambre. Il dormait paisiblement, sans couette. Son visage d'ange était attendrissant. Sa bouche entrouverte permettait à son haleine de m'atteindre, mais je me contrôlai parfaitement. Doucement, je posai ma main glacée sur son visage. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, surpris.

- Mhhhh ... C'est déjà l'heure ?  
- Non, je venais m'excuser pour hier soir.

Il étouffa un bâillement.

- T'as pas à le faire. J'ai été con de remettre ça sur ton dos.  
- Non, c'est moi qui étais en tort, tu as eu raison de ...

M'interrompant, il appuya ses lèvres contre les miennes. Esquissant un sourire, je répondis à son baiser avec prudence, me testant. J'avais moins envie que la veille, la chasse avait dû porter ses fruits.

- Je suis vraiment désolée ... Je pensais pas que ... tentai-je, me décollant de ses lèvres.  
- Chuuut ... Arrête de t'excuser, je vais vraiment finir par me sentir coupable.  
- Mais ...  
- Tu veux finir la nuit avec moi ?

Il ouvrit ses bras. Je n'hésitai pas une seule seconde.

- Avec plaisir.

J'enlevai mes chaussures et m'allongeai près de lui. Il referma ses bras chauds autour de moi.

- Ca fait longtemps ? demandai-je.  
- De ?  
- Que tu m'aimes.  
- Ben ... Un bon bout de temps, ouais.  
- Et tu me l'as jamais dit ?  
- J'attendais que tu t'en aperçoives ... Hier, devant le lycée, j'ai lu dans tes yeux que tu avais compris. Alors, je me suis permis de t'embrasser.  
- C'aurait pu prendre des années ! m'exclamai-je.  
- Je sais. Mais je ne voulais pas te forcer la main.

Je restai silencieuse. Il finit par se rendormir, mais pas moi. Cependant, je ne trouvais pas le temps très long, et, lorsque son réveil se mit à sonner vers 6 h, j'eus l'impression qu'il ne s'était écoulé qu'une dizaine de minutes. Je dénouai les bras de Max', encore enroulés autour de moi, et me levais.

- Naaan ... gémit-il, mécontent. Reste.  
- On se retrouve au lycée. Je dois me préparer.

Je remis mes chaussures, et, tandis qu'il plaquait un oreiller contre son visage, je ressortis par la fenêtre, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. J'allais de jardin en jardin, à grande vitesse, et atteignis le mien en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Je grimpai à ma fenêtre, et refermai derrière moi. Une heure et demie plus tard, je retrouvai Julia, Max' et Leonie devant le lycée. Sans gène, Max' et moi nous embrassâmes. Les filles ne parurent même pas surprises. La matinée fut tranquille, et à midi, nous mangeâmes au réfectoire. Alors que nous étions en pleine conversation, j'entendis une voix nasillarde dire dans mon dos :

- Mhhh, la marginale est de retour, _gé-nial_! Je vais enfin pouvoir me défouler.

Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

- Casse-toi, Mary, rétorquai-je.  
- Pardon ? Oh là là, ca ne va pas du tout, je sens qu'il va falloir te ré-apprendre les bonnes manières !  
- Va te faire. Je serai pas patiente aussi longtemps que d'habitude.

Je devais avouer que proférer des menaces en sachant qu'on pourrait les appliquer était agréable. Je serai capable de la mettre au tapis si nécessaire.

- Tu m'cherches ou bien je rêve ? Et regarde-moi quand j'te parle !

Elle me prit l'épaule et tenta de me tourner vers elle, mais je résistai. Elle força un peu, puis lâcha mon épaule. Je me retournai lentement.

- Peut-être bien, répondis-je avec un calme implacable.

Mon regard devait certainement être menaçant, car un élan d'incertitude passa dans ses yeux. Elle haussa les épaules et fronça les sourcils.

- C'est pas fini.  
- Oui, c'est ça. J'en tremble de peur.

Elle me fusilla du regard, et tourna les talons. Elle murmura, d'une voix si basse que je n'aurais jamais pu l'entendre étant humaine :

- Salope.

Ne tenant plus, je lui sautai dessus, renversant au passage mon plateau à peine entamé et ma chaise. Je la plaquai au sol, ventre à terre, et marmonnai :

- Excuse-toi.  
- Lâche-moi immédiatement !

Le silence s'était fait dans le réfectoire. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur nous.

- Excuse-toi ! menaçai-je.  
- Mais pour quoi ?  
- Pour toutes les crasses que tu m'as faites depuis qu'on se connaît ! Les croches-pieds, les hontes, les paroles blessantes, les fausses rumeurs ... Tout !  
- Quoi ? Mais c'est hors de question !  
- Raaah !

Après ce rugissement, je plaquai ma main contre son crâne et l'écrasait légèrement. Elle poussa un cri de douleur. Je sentis des mains me saisir les bras, mais je ne lâchai pas prise. Je n'eus guère besoin de résister. J'étais au moins cent fois plus forte qu'eux. Je voyais rouge. Ma main libre saisit son poignet, et le tint fermement. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau comme dans du beurre. Un filet de sang coula de l'une des coupures. L'odeur monta jusqu'à moi, et je plongeai vers sa gorge, prête à planter mes dents. Des cris retentirent dans l'assemblée. Parmi eux, une voix que je reconnus facilement.

- Susan !

C'était celle de Max'. Soudain, je repris contenance. Mes dents étaient à deux millimètres de la jugulaire de Mary. Horrifiée, je la lâchai, et me reculai. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. J'étais déjà hors du bâtiment. Je sautai au dessus de la grille, dans la cour, et fonçai vers la forêt la plus proche.

* * *

Susan perd visiblement le contrôle ... Ce qui promet d'être assez intéressant !

Reviews, avis ?

Date originale de publication : 03 septembre 2009

Date de la dernière ré-édition : 30 juillet 2012


	3. Chapitre 3 : Primitive

_**Primitive**_

_**[ Susan POV ]**_**  
**

Je chassai tout l'après-midi. Je ne revins à la maison que vers vingt heures. La fenêtre de ma chambre étant ouverte, je m'y faufilai sans bruit, et sortis un sac à dos assez gros. J'y fourrais autant de vêtements que possible, ainsi que toutes mes économies. J'avais le cœur lourd - si je puis dire -, et l'impression que j'allais éclater en sanglots était plus présente que jamais. Une fois mon sac plein à craquer, je pris le temps de ranger les affaires qui traînaient dans ma chambre, et de faire mon lit. J'attrapai ensuite une feuille de papier, et y inscrivis ces quelques mots :

" Maman, Papa,

Je suis navrée, mais je ne peux pas vivre plus longtemps parmi vous. Je ne suis plus la même. Je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer, et je pense d'ailleurs que je ne dois pas le faire, mais je suis devenue bien plus qu'une humaine. Je suis consciente que ça dépasse l'entendement, que vous aurez du mal à y croire, mais je sais que vous avez confiance en moi. Jamais je ne vous mentirais. Comment est-ce arrivée ? Moi-même je n'en suis pas sûre à cent pour cent. Ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que je dois mener ma vie comme quelqu'un de mon espèce. Je suis bien trop dangereuse pour les simples humains. Ne m'en voulez pas. Je vous aime plus que tout au monde, et c'est pour cela que je ne peux rester vivre ici. La moindre faute d'attention de ma part pourrait vous être fatale. Je ne sais pas encore si je reviendrais vous voir. Enfin, si, bien sûr que je reviendrais vous voir. Je ne peux faire autrement, je vous aime trop pour savoir me passer de vous. Mais ce ne sera pas dans l'immédiat. Sûrement dans un an, deux, voire plus ... N'oubliez pas que je vous aime, et que jamais je ne pourrais vous oublier. Jamais.

Susan. "

Je posai la feuille sur le lit. Ils la trouveraient quand il le faudrait. Avec d'abondants regrets, je passai par la fenêtre, et atterris dans le jardin. Je rejoignis la route à vitesse humaine, puis pris la direction de la maison de Julia. J'y arrivais rapidement, et, sous la lumière de la lune, sautait sur le toit, derrière. Je regardai à travers son velux. Elle était allongée sur son lit, à plat ventre, et lisait un livre, tandis que de la musique - muse, je crois bien - passait faiblement. Je toquai doucement au carreau, et elle sursauta, puis se tourna face à son velux. En me voyant, elle eut un air à la fois mélancolique et résigné. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, et je me glissai dans sa chambre. Elle ne parût pas surprise de voir que j'avais un gros sac. Je soupirai.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, me dit-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.  
- Julia ... Je suis obligée, je ne peux pas continuer à vous mettre en danger.  
- Je m'en fous ! Je veux que tu restes ! Je suis égoïste, mais quelle importance ? On meurt tous un jour de toutes façons !

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et éclata en sanglots désespérés.

- Julia ...

J'avais la gorge serrée.

- Promets-moi que tu reviendras de temps en temps ... Promets-le.  
- Je n'en sais rien. Ça dépendra de ma sauvagerie.

Elle renifla et essaya de calmer ses sanglots.

- Où est-ce que tu vas aller ?

Je réfléchis pendant une minute, puis finis par répondre :

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Là où mes pas me mèneront. De forêt en forêt. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de m'approcher d'une ville. J'irais sûrement vers l'Ouest, ou le Nord. Je ne peux pas apparaître au soleil.  
- Ca veut dire que tu comptes vivre comme un vrai vampire ?  
- ... Oui.  
- Emmène-moi.  
- Pardon ?  
- Emmène-moi avec toi. Transforme-moi une fois que nous serons dans la forêt.  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je ne veux pas gâcher ta vie, et je ne sais pas si tu seras contrôlable.  
- Mais ...  
- Julia, faut que tu comprennes que si je n'ai encore tué personne c'est grâce à mon "don".  
- Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisse de ma vie ... soupira-t-elle, se remettant à sangloter.  
- C'est dur pour moi aussi, puce, mais c'est comme ça.

Je la serrai doucement, par peur de la blesser. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes, puis nous nous détachâmes. Je pris son visage dans mes mains et essuyai une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

- Prends soin de toi ma chérie. Je passerai d'ici un mois ou deux, si je n'ai pas perdu la notion du temps.

Elle me regarda avec espoir.

- Je t'aime comme ma propre sœur ... me murmura-t-elle.  
- Je sais ... Moi aussi. Je penserais à toi tout le temps ...  
- J'espère bien !

Nous eûmes un petit rire.

- A bientôt ma belle, dis-je en repassant par la fenêtre.  
- A plus ...

Je sautai dans l'herbe. La lumière de la pleine lune éclairait les quartiers d'une blancheur éclatante. Je me retournai vers la maison de ma meilleure amie, et eut un sourire attristé en croisant _son_regard. Elle était à sa fenêtre, la tête dehors.

- Ne m'oublie pas, souffla-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête. Comment le pourrais-je ? Silencieusement, je quittai le jardin pour me retrouver dans la rue. Je savais où aller. J'avais une dernière chose à faire avant de quitter cette ville. Je parcourus la distance qui m'en séparait en courant, puis sautai sur le toit. La fenêtre était ouverte, et je me glissai dans la chambre. Il était à son bureau, et discutait sur Msn. Je m'approchai silencieusement de lui, et lui mit mes mains sur les yeux.

- Bouh ! murmurai-je.

Il sursauta légèrement, retira mes mains de ses yeux, et se retourna.

- Coucou, chuchota-t-il. Comment t'es rentrée ?  
- ... Par la fenêtre.  
- Vraiment ? Mais ...?  
- Je vais t'expliquer, le coupai-je.

Il hocha la tête, se leva, et nous allâmes nous installer sur son lit. Je déposai mon sac par terre, et me blottis dans ses bras.

- Depuis Seattle, il se passe des choses bizarres en moi. Je suis rapide. Très rapide. Également forte, plus forte qu'aucun humain ne l'a jamais été.  
- Tu oublies Songoku.  
- Sois sérieux, un peu ! le morigénai-je, tentant de ne pas rire.  
- Pardon. Continue.  
- J'en ai parlé avec Julia. Je savais que ce qui se passait en moi n'était pas naturel, et, comme tout le monde sait, Julia adore littéralement le surnaturel. Elle pense que je suis un vampire.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration.

- Un vampire ... finit par murmurer Max'. Alors ... C'est pour ça que j'ai eu si mal quand tu m'as mordu ?  
- Tu as eu mal à cause de mon venin. J'ai dû l'aspirer pour ne pas que tu sois transformé à ton tour.

Il se redressa brusquement, et me prit par les épaules.

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-il.  
- Je suis désolée ... Je ...  
- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissé agir ? J'ai vu ton sac, et je repense à ce que tu as fait ce midi ! Tu crois que je suis idiot, que je ne sais pas que tu vas partir loin de moi ? Que tu es venue ce soir pour me dire adieu ? Je ne te laisserai pas partir ! Pas au moment où je commençais juste à entrevoir un avenir avec toi !  
- Max' ...  
- Mon amour, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas, tu as été ma vie pendant des années, si tu pars, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je vais devenir ... Ma Susan, je sais que ça va paraître ridicule, mais j'ai toujours su que tu étais la femme de ma vie. Alors ne me laisse pas, pas maintenant, ou bien transforme-moi, et partons tous les deux. L'éternité avec toi serait merveilleuse, peu importe l'endroit où nous nous trouverions. Je t'aime Susan, et jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi heureux que ces derniers jours, tu ne peux pas partir ! Pour une fois, écoute ton cœur. Je suis sûr qu'il te crie de m'emmener avec toi, j'en persuadé. Je sens ce lien qui nous unit, c'est quelque chose d'inouï, tu ne peux pas choisir d'ignorer ça, et essayer de le briser ! Je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi, peu importe nos conditions de vie, je veux t'aimer plus que personne n'a jamais aimé, je veux t'avoir à mes côtés pour l'éternité, et même plus encore. Rien au monde ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux, alors n'ignore pas ma requête ...

Des larmes coulaient en flots abondants le long de ses joues. Au cours de ma vie, je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer.

- Max' ...  
- Non, Susan. Tu as le choix. Nous avons tous le choix, et toi plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Je t'en p...  
- Max' ! dis-je en posant ma main sur sa bouche, l'interrompant. C'est promis, je reviendrais le plus souvent possible.  
- Non !  
- Je ne peux pas savoir comment tu vas réagir quand tu seras transformé. Peut-être mon venin te tuera-t-il. Et quand bien même. Si tu es incontrôlable, tu vas faire des choses que tu vas regretter. Je n'ai pas envie que tu m'en veuilles.  
- Stop ! Jamais je ne pourrai t'en vouloir. Jamais tu m'entends ? Je ne te laisserai pas partir ! Ce serait la pire erreur de toute ma vie !

Il m'embrassa comme jamais, avec passion, désespoir, ardeur, tristesse ... Je répondis à son baiser.

- Max', je dois y aller. Je reviens dans maximum un mois ...  
- Non !

Les larmes semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de couler de ses yeux.

- Susan ... gémit-il. Je t'en supplie mon amour, ma douce, mon ange ...  
- Je t'aime Max'. Depuis bien longtemps. Très longtemps.  
- Alors reste ! Ou emmène-moi ! Je sais que tu en as envie au moins autant que moi, je t'en prie ma belle, je veux venir avec toi ...  
- A bientôt mon cœur.  
- Non ..!

Il serrait très fort mes épaules, mais je ne le sentais presque pas, aussi, je n'eus aucun mal à détacher ses mains. Il tenta de se jeter sur moi, mais je le stoppai en posant mes mains contre son torse. Je sentis son cœur affolé battre à toute vitesse. Ma gorge n'avait jamais été aussi sèche. Ma tête était vide. Ses yeux emplis de désespoir me supplièrent, mais je détournai le regard. Je me levai et passai par la fenêtre.

- Susan ! Non ! Je t'en supplie mon amour !

Je sautai dans le jardin.

- Je t'aime ! cria-t-il de sa fenêtre, la voix brisée par le chagrin. Ne m'abandonne pas !

Je m'élançai de jardin en jardin, tandis, qu'au loin, j'entendais ses supplications. Je courus plus vite que jamais, et atteignis les bois au bout d'une minute. Je m'enfonçai dans la forêt, et, arrivée au cœur, je libérai mon chagrin. Je me sentis devenir incontrôlable. Je brisai certainement plusieurs tronc d'arbres, mais je n'en étais pas sûre. Je hurlai de toutes mes forces, m'arrachant presque les cordes vocales. Quelle idiote d'être passée chez lui ! Je savais que cela se terminerait de cette manière, alors pourquoi ..? Mes mains s'abattirent sur un tronc d'épicéa qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, et le fendirent. La tristesse, malgré mes agissements, ne voulait pas se libérer. Elle m'emprisonnait comme dans un étau, et je ne pouvais m'en libérer. Je revoyais ses yeux, son visage, j'entendais sa voix se briser, écrasée par le poids du chagrin. Je hurlai d'horreur, de colère, de remords. Je passai la nuit à essayer de faire sortir le désespoir. Finalement, au petit matin, je m'étendis sur le sol boueux. Le soleil m'éclaira entièrement. Les troncs brisés jonchaient le sol. J'en avais cassé tellement qu'on eut dit que je me trouvais dans une clairière. J'avais les yeux clos, mais son visage ne s'effaçait pas de ma mémoire. Il me sembla que cinq jours avaient passé lorsque je me relevai enfin, morte de soif, mais je ne savais plus trop. Je n'avais pas cherché à compter quoi que ce soit. Mes vêtements étaient dans un piteux état, mais à vrai dire, je n'en avais cure. Je me mis en route vers le sud, mon intuition me dictant la bonne direction, et ne pouvant pas aller vers l'Ouest, étant donné qu'un bras de mer bloquait mon chemin. Lorsque je tombais sur de gros animaux, je m'en nourrissais, mais je ne m'arrêtais jamais bien longtemps. Je finis par sortir de la forêt au bout d'une heure ou deux. D'immenses champs s'étendaient à perte de vue, et, au loin, j'entendais des moteurs. Sûrement une autoroute. Je courus jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, lorsque j'atteignis enfin un autre bois. Où étais-je ? Je n'en savais rien. Me fiant à mon ouïe et mon 6ème sens, je me dirigeai vers la ville la plus proche. Je m'arrêtai à la sortie du bois, et changeai de vêtements, laissant ceux qui étaient déchirés sur place. J'attachai également mes cheveux. J'avais tout l'air d'une randonneuse. Je rejoignis la route, que je longeai jusqu'à atteindre la ville. Un panneau à l'entrée clamait "Welcome to Auburn !". J'avais fait bien plus de route que ce que je pensais. Je devais avoir parcouru un peu plus de soixante-dix kilomètres depuis le matin. Me remettant en mode "Humaine", je pénétrai dans la ville et cherchai un hôtel. Je ne tardai pas à tomber sur un F1. Je réservai une chambre pour la nuit, allai y poser mon sac, et sortis me balader dans les rues. Je devais avouer que la ville m'avait beaucoup manqué, bien plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Je m'arrêtai pour acheter un sandwich, et le mangeai tout en marchant. Je n'étais jamais venue à Auburn, et n'en avais jamais vraiment eu envie, d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas déplaisant. Je m'assis sur un banc et me mis à réfléchir. Je devrais encore faire une cinquantaine de kilomètres vers le sud-ouest, avant de pouvoir aller vers L'ouest sans rencontrer d'étendue d'eau, et ensuite remonter vers le nord. J'irai à Port Angeles, puis nagerai jusqu'à Vancouver Island. J'avais toujours voulu visiter le Canada. J'avais tout mon temps. Mon sandwich fini, je retournai à l'hôtel, et une fois dans ma chambre, me déshabillai et me mis au lit. Je m'endormis dès que ma tête eut touché l'oreiller. Je me réveillai quatre heures plus tard, en pleine forme. Apparemment, quand j'étais "Mi-humaine Mi-vampire", je n'avais besoin que de quelques heures de sommeil pour récupérer. Et en "vampire", d'aucune heure. Je m'aperçus également que, une fois de plus, je n'avais pas rêvé. J'avais dormi, comme dans un trou noir. Cela rendait le sommeil bien moins intéressant. Bref, il n'était que trois heures du matin, mais j'avais déjà envie de reprendre la route. Je remis mes vêtements de la veille, et descendis à la réception. Je rendis les clés à la réceptionniste de garde, qui ne sembla pas surprise que je sois si matinale. Les randonneurs devaient sûrement passer souvent par ici. Elle me souhaita une bonne journée, je répondis par un sourire, puis sortis. La nuit était noire, mais je savais où aller. Je courus quasiment sans m'arrêter pendant deux jours. Au bout de ces deux jours, j'avais fait environ deux cent kilomètres, et avais atteint l'Olympic National Park. Cette immense forêt regorgeait d'animaux en tous genres, mes préférés étant les ours et les pumas. Après avoir vidé un ours brun, je m'allongeai dans l'herbe près de sa dépouille. Mon mode de vie humain me manquait. Tandis que je réfléchissais, des bruits de pas feutrés me parvinrent. Des humains ? Non, la différence était subtile, mais le pas des humains était plus lourd que ça. Des vampires ? Silencieusement, je me relevai et me glissai derrière des fourrés, à plat ventre. Un groupe de quatre individus apparaissait au loin, entre les arbres, avançant à vitesse humaine, et discutant activement. Une silhouette, plus petite que les autres, se détachait du groupe, gambadant devant, accompagnée de ... d'une énorme silhouette, de la taille d'un cheval au moins. Me concentrant, je zoomais, et m'aperçu que la petite silhouette était une fillette très jolie, et la grande, un loup brun-roux immense. Les deux individus en reste étaient un homme et une femme, apparemment les parents de la petite fille. La femme était de taille moyenne, peut-être un peu plus petite que moi, et avait la peau très pâle, aussi pâle que la mienne en cet instant. Ses cheveux étaient d'un marron-chocolat, et flottaient autour d'elle, tels une aura. L'homme était plus grand qu'elle, mais avait la même peau. Des mèches auburn en bataille composaient sa chevelure. Les deux avaient les yeux couleur Ambre, et aux alentours de la vingtaine. Quant à la fillette, elle était un exact mélange de ses parents. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que ceux du père, et frisaient en adorables boucles, qui devaient venir de la mère. Sa peau était sans doutes un peu plus foncée, et ses yeux chocolat tiraient sur l'Ambre. Je ne lui donnai pas plus de cinq ans. Soudain, le père se figea, semblant avoir humé quelque chose. Pensant qu'un danger était présent, tout le groupe se tendit, de même que moi, et la fillette sauta dans les bras de sa mère. Sans prévenir, l'homme s'élança dans ma direction, et, par réflexe, je sautai deux mètres en arrière. Mais il me plaqua contre le sol. Ma force, sans doute plus importante que la sienne, me permit de me libérer, tandis qu'un grognement mauvais montait de sa poitrine. Nous nous toisâmes pendant trois secondes, et je me jetai sur lui. Cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui le plaquai au sol, laissant échapper un grondement.

- Edward !

La voix me déstabilisa, et je regardai qui venait de crier. C'était la femme, qui avait posé la petite dans le dos du loup, et s'élançait vers nous. Par prudence, je fis un bon de trois mètres en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda la femme, sans aucune peur dans les yeux.  
- C'est vous qui m'avez attaquée ! Je me défends, c'est tout ! m'offusquai-je. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, et n'en avais pas l'intention.

Le couple eut l'air surpris, et l'atmosphère se détendit, sans qu'aucun de nous ne perde sa vigilance.

- Je suis Edward, dit l'homme, voici ma femme Bella, et notre fille Renesmée.  
- Et lui, c'est Jacob ! lança la petite Renesmée, tirant les oreilles du loup qu'elle chevauchait.

Jugeant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, j'échangeai ma position défensive, pour une décontractée.

- Je suis Susan.  
- Nouvelle née ? demanda le dénommé Edward.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Oui. Comment ..?  
- Vous êtes beaucoup plus forte que moi. Combien de temps cela ...?  
- Une semaine environ. J'ai perdu le compte des jours.  
- Vous êtes végétarienne ? demanda Bella.  
- Euh ...  
- De quel sang vous nourrissez-vous, je veux dire ?  
- Animal.

Soudain, la tension qu'il restait disparu totalement. Je me surpris également à éprouver de la joie. C'était les premiers vampires que je rencontrais. Cependant, je croyais entendre deux cœurs battre. Celui du loup, de toute évidence, et ... celui de la fillette ? Elle était donc humaine ? Pourtant, elle sauta du loup pour atterrir à terre. Aucun gosse de quatre ans ne savait faire ça.

- Renesmée est mi-humaine, mi-vampire, précisa Edward, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Étonnée, je sursautai. Que ...?

- Désolé, c'est impoli. Je sais lire dans les pensées des gens.  
- Ah. Ceci explique cela. C'est pour ça que vous m'avez sentie ?  
- En partie. A cause de l'odeur aussi. Vous en dégagez une étrange pour un vampire. Comme s'il restait des fragments humains en vous. Un peu comme Renesmée.  
- Je pense que c'est dû à mon don.  
- Votre don ?  
- Chéri, si nous retournions à la villa ? Il sera plus aisé de discuter là-bas, et la petite commence à fatiguer.

La fillette en question était de nouveau dans les bras de sa mère, et avait posé sa main sur la joue de cette dernière.

- Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? demanda Edward.  
- Bien sûr.

Je m'étonnai qu'ils aient une maison ici. Edward haussa les épaules. Ce don commençait déjà à m'exaspérer. L'intéressé étouffa un rire. Nous nous mîmes tous à courir. Je les suivis, gardant une distance respectable entre eux et moi. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nous arrivâmes devant une rivière, que tous sautèrent sans difficulté. Je n'avais jamais essayé ce genre de choses, mais ça ne devait pas être bien dur. Je m'élançai, et atterris à vingt mètres de la rivière. La petite famille m'attendait devant l'immense villa blanche, mais le loup avait disparu. De là où j'étais, je vis que, derrière la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin, onze autres personnes m'observaient d'un air mi-curieux, mi-courroucé. Choisissant des les ignorer, je bondis jusqu'à la porte où avaient disparu Bella, Edward et Renesmée, toujours blottie dans les bras de sa mère. Porte qui donnait sur un couloir blanc. Je longeai ce couloir et arrivai dans un hall. Je suivis les voix - et l'odeur de vampire, très prononcée -, ce qui me mena au salon, où les quatorze personnes m'attendaient. Moi qui n'avais jamais vu d'autres vampires que moi, j'étais servie !

* * *

Reviews, avis ? Merci de me lire :coeur:

Date originale de publication : 06 septembre 2009

Date de la dernière ré-édition : 30 juillet 2012


	4. Chapitre 4 : Chemins croisés

**Auteur : **Bimbooka

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Fanstastique / Romantique

**Disclaming **: Tous les personnages présents dans cette fiction sont la création de Meyer ... Exceptés Susan, Max, Julia, bref, tous les personnages que j'ai moi-même inventés.

* * *

_**Chemins croisés**_

_**[ Susan POV ]**_

L'assemblée de vampires se tenant devant moi était assez impressionante. Intimidée, je baissai les yeux quand il se mirent tous à me dévisager. Je ne les relevai que lorsque j'entendis la baie vitrée s'ouvrir - pourquoi n'étions-nous pas passés par là ? - et qu'un grand garçon, torse et pieds nus, la peau brune, entra dans le salon. Renesmée sauta des bras de sa mère pour grimper dans le dos de l'homme.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ? demanda ce dernier.  
- Non, répondit un homme blond, assis sur le sofa.  
- D'ailleurs, nous aimerions tous savoir ce qu'il se passe, reprocha un autre homme, très baraqué et brun.  
- Oui, et qui est cette charmante jeune fille que vous nous avez ramenée, renchérit celle qui semblait être la compagne du blond.  
- C'est Susan, répondit Bella, comme si cela pouvait assouvir la soif de curiosité dont chacun semblait faire preuve dans la pièce.  
- Quand on l'a trouvée, elle se baladait dans les bois, non loin, ajouta Edward.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Se balader n'était pas le terme exact.

- Soit, soupira Edward, elle semblait plus perdue qu'autre chose.  
- J'allais vers Port Angeles, protestai-je. Je savais parfaitement vers où me diriger. Je faisais juste une pause.

Tous les vampires présents dans la pièce haussèrent les sourcils, à part Renesmée, et le grand garçon brun, qui écoutaient tout de même la conversation avec intéret.

- Pour me nourrir, précisai-je. Je n'étais bien évidemment pas fatiguée.  
- Elle est végétarienne, souffla Bella.  
- Euh, excusez-moi, mais je suis un peu perdue là, je ne sais pas où je suis, ni qui vous êtes ... intervins-je.  
- Assieds-toi, me proposa Edward en tendant la main vers le sofa où étaient assis l'homme blond et sa compagne.

J'obéis. La situation était plus qu'étrange. Après avoir posé mon sac à mes pieds, je levai la tête vers Edward.

- A côté de toi, c'est Carlisle et Esmé. Mes parents.

Esmé me fit un sourire empli de bienveillance, et Carlisle me tendit la main en murmurant "Enchanté", avec un demi-sourire. Ainsi, j'appris que le grand brun baraqué s'appelait Emmett, sa compagne, blonde comme les blés et sans aucun doute la plus belle femme que j'eus jamais vue, Rosalie. Puis il y avait Alice et Jasper, un autre couple, qui se tenait un peu en retrait dans un coin - ces quatre derniers étaient les frêres et soeurs d'Edward et Bella - puis Eleazar et Carmen, Kate et Garett, et enfin Tanya, apparemment des cousins de Denali venus rendre visite. Malgré le nombre important de prénoms à retenir, je ne m'y perdis pas. Puis on se tourna vers moi, et chacun se mit à mes questionner sur l'endroit d'où je venais, comment j'avais été transformée, pourquoi être venue dans les environs ... Lorsque je crus qu'ils avaient enfin fini de m'interroger, le dénommé Eleazar, brun à la peau mate, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis mon arrivée, se pencha en avant et fixa son regard dans le mien.

- Excuse-moi, mais ton don m'intrigue. Je n'arrive pas à le cerner. J'ai l'impression qu'il te permet de te camoufler, mais en même temps ce n'est pas un bouclier ...  
- Euh ... dis-je, dubitative. Ce ne sont que des suppositions, mais je pense que c'est un don qui me permet de me fondre dans la masse des humains. Au gré de mes envies je peux choisir de vivre comme une humaine, ou comme un véritable vampire. Je peux manger et dormir comme les humains, précisai-je.  
- Je vois, murmura le brun.  
- Ce ne serait pas un don dit d' "adaptation" ? demanda Carlisle.  
- Je n'en sais rien. Je le découvre au fur et à mesure des jours, à vrai dire. Cela dit, ça fait plusieurs jours que je vis comme un vampire.

J'avais du mal à me concentrer. Tous ces étrangers m'intimidaient. J'avais l'impression d'être la nouvelle qui débarquait en cours d'année, au lycée. Edward entendit mes pensées et me demanda :

- Je crois que nous t'avons assez importunée comme ça. Tu voulais aller à Port Angeles, je crois ?

C'était mon intention première, mais tous ces gens, plus étranges les uns que les autres, avaient éveillé ma curiosité.

- Ou bien tu peux rester ... ajouta-t-il. Si cela ne dérange pas Esmé et Carlisle.  
- Bien sûr que non, tu peux rester autant que tu le souhaite ! s'exclama Esmé.

J'étais complétement intriguée. A quoi jouaient-ils, bon sang ? Je ne les connaissais ni d'Eve di d'Adam, et ils se comportaient comme si j'étais une vieille connaissance. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Alors que je me perdai dans mes pensées, je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes genoux. Baissant la tête, je vis Renesmée, qui me fixait de ses yeux chocolat. Elle tendit une main vers moi, comme si elle avait voulu la poser sur mon visage. Je ne pus résister, et me penchai, afin que sa menotte effleure ma joue. Tout à coup, un tourbillon d'images m'apparut. Je hoquetai de surprise, et me reculai bruquement. La petite eut l'air contrarié, tandis que je sentais sur nous deux les regards de la moitié des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Viens ! m'ordonna Renesmée.

Elle agita sa main, sans parvenir à toucher mon visage.

- Nessie, la morigéna Edward, il ne me semble pas que ce soit la bonne façon de demander à Susan.  
- J'aimerais te montrer, se reprit la petite, m'autorises-tu à m'exprimer à toi à ma manière ?

Elle était si mignonne ! J'étais époustouflée par son langage si développé, et attendrie, je consentis à me pencher à nouveau. Pour la deuxième fois, le tourbillon d'images me saisit, en même temps qu'un esssaim de sentiments qui n'étaient pas le moins du monde les miens. Par automatisme, je déduisis que c'était sûrement les pensées de la petite. Je fermai les yeux,et me concentrai. Je vis défiler tous les visages des personnes présentes, mais Renesmée s'arréta plusieurs fois sur le mien, se demandant qui j'étais, et ce que je voulais. Je sentis aussi la curiosité, et la joie de rencontrer quelqu'un qui était, finalement, presque comme elle. Puis les images changèrent, et je revécus la scène de mon presque-combat avec son père à travers ses yeux. Je m'apperçus qu'elle avait eu peur, pour ses parents, mais aussi - suprise de chez surprise - pour moi. Elle désirait me connaître dès l'instant où elle m'avait vue, et ne voulait pas que son père me blesse. Incroyable. Puis elle me montra une scène inouïe, celle du grand loup brun chassant. Ils semblaient être liés d'une telle façon, tous deux ! Un peu à la manière d'âmes soeurs. Elle me montra ensuite le grand garçon à la peau brune, dont je ne savais toujours pas le nom. Et les images s'arrétèrent. Je rouvris les yeux, subjuguée.

- Comment tu fais ça ? demandai-je, ébahie.  
- De la même manière que tu arrives à adapter ta vie à tes souhaits, me répondit-elle. Ca te dérange si je m'assois sur tes genoux ?  
- Pas le moins du monde, souris-je, incapable de lui résister. A condition que tu m'en dises plus sur ta famille.  
- Je peux te montrer.  
- Avec plaisir.

De nouveau, elle posa sa menotte sur ma joue, et me montra les visages de chacun ici, m'expliquant à sa façon qui ils étaient. Carlisle était médecin et un grand lecteur ; Esmé, d'une bienveillance sans bornes ; Edward savait lire dans les pensées ; Bella maniait un bouclier qui la protégeait des dons des autres qui atteignaient son esprit, mais elle pouvait l'étendre pour englober beaucoup de monde ; Emmett était son oncle préféré, car il disait beaucoup de choses drôles, même si elle ne comprenait pas toujours tout ; Rosalie était souvent froide avec les étrangers, mais elle s'adoraient toutes deux ; Alice savait voir l'avenir en fonction des décisions des gens ; Jasper ressentait les émotions des autres, et pouvait les modifier ; Eleazar _voyait_ les dons de chacun - c'était donc comme ça qu'il avait deviné le mien ! - ; Carmen était une compagne de chasse formidable, et chantait beaucoup de chansons en espagnol à Nessie ; Kate pouvait envoyer des décharges électriques à quiconque la touchait ; Garett avait été un grand voyageur aventurier, mais il avait renoncé à son statut de nomade lorsqu'il avait rencontré Kate - je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas très bien les conditions de cette rencontre - ; et Tanya restait indéfiniment seule. Enfin, je vis le visage du grand garçon brun, et Renesmée m'expliqua que c'était Jacob, le grand loup de la forêt. Elle me fit voir qu'il était un loup garou, et l'Alpha d'une meute. Elle l'aimait beaucoup. Elle me fit voir quantité d'images, et j'appris bien plus de choses à son contact que quand j'avais posé des questions à ses proches. Enfin, elle termina par une image de moi, me montrant qu'elle m'appréciait déjà. Une fois de plus, j'étais totalement subjuguée.

- Tu vas rester, hein ? me demanda-t-elle.  
- Je ne suis pas de votre famille. Je vais rester quelques temps, mais pas éternellement.  
- Mais ... Je veux que tu restes, moi !

Je souris.

- Et si j'étais quelqu'un de méchant ? demandai-je.  
- Si tu étais méchante, tu ne serais pas là.  
- C'est vrai. Dis-moi, c'est quoi le nom de la ville la plus proche ?  
- Forks. Pépé habite là-bas ! me précisa-t-elle, ravie.  
- Je crois que je vais aller me racheter des vétements. Les miens sont en piteux état.

Je n'en avais pas changé depuis trois jours, et de la boue, du sang, et de la verdure se mélangeait sur mon tee shirt blanc et mon jean. J'étais pieds nus.

- Je peux te les laver, si tu veux, me proposa Esmé.  
- Ce n'est pas de refus.  
- Je vais te préter d'autres vétements ! s'exclama Alice, la petite brune aux airs de lutin.  
- Oh mon dieu ... siffla Bella.  
- Euh, mais tu sais, j'en ai dans m...  
- J'insiste ! Tu ne va pas remettre tes vieilles loques !

Je m'apprétait à riposter, mais Renesmée mit sa main sur ma joue, et me montra des images d'Alice, fan de vétements à la mode, manquant de se battre avec Bella car celui-ci refusait de faire la poupée. Je compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas refuser, si je tenais à ma vie.

- Bon, euh, d'accord.  
- Allez !

Alice m'attendait déjà dans le hall. Renesmée descendit de mes genoux, et nous suivîmes Alice à l'étage. Cette maison était vraiment immense. Humaine, j'aurais été capable de m'y perdre. Nous arrivâmes dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper, mais il n'y avait aucune armoire en vue. Je vis l'extralucide prendre une porte au fond à droite, suivie de Renesmée. J'y pénétrai à mon tour, et manquai de pousser un cri de surprise. Nous nous trouvions dans une pièce plus grande que la chambre. Le long des murs, des penderies étaient remplies à craquer de vétements dans leur house transparente. Tous des grands couturiers. Je la vis se diriger vers des robes Chanel.

- Euh, tu sais c'est juste pour aller chercher des fringues à Forks, c'est pas pour ...  
- Tu ne trouveras rien à Forks, répliqua-t-elle, à part une boutique de randonnée. Il faut aller jusqu'à Port Angeles.  
- Quand bien même ! Je vais pas m'habiller comme si j'allais à un bal ! Et je ne te laisserais pas faire de moi ta poupée.

Elle me lança un regard noir, et Renesmée se mit à rire.

- Tata ! dit-elle. Laisse Susan chosir ses vétements toute seule, je suis sûre qu'elle a bon goût !

Je hôchai la tête. Alice poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, et s'écarta des penderies.

- Après tout, je n'ai que de beaux vétements, alors tu ne peux pas faire de mauvais choix.  
- Merci de ta confiance, soupirai-je.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil autour de moi, et repérai des pantalons, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Je chosis un jean's Chloé : doux et usé à la perfection, il n'avait sans doute jamais été porté. Je retirai la house et le posai sur mon avant-bras. Me retournant, je vis Renesmée qui me tendait un splendide chemisier blanc en flanelle.

- C'est moi qui l'ai choisi ! annonça-t-elle.  
- Merci, Renesmée, tu es un ange.

Je m'émerveillai un peu plus chaque seconde de la façon dont tous semblaient déjà m'avoir, en quelques sortes, adoptée. Cela ne devait même pas faire une heure que je les connaissais, et j'avais l'impression d'être là depuis des semaines. C'était incroyable. Ou peut-être étais-ce ce don - d'adaptation semblait-il - qui faisait également effet aussi, et les "forçait", faute d'un meilleur terme, à m'accepter comme l'une des leurs. Je me déshabillai et enfilai les vétements d'Alice. Ils m'allaient à la perfection, malgré le fait que celle-ci dût etre plus petite que moi. Bon sang, mais était-on toutes faites sur le même moule ?

- Ils te vont à merveille !! s'écria Alice d'une voix aigüe.  
- Tu trouves ?  
- Oui ! Wahou, t'es belle dis donc. T'as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Cette question me fit hoqueter de surprise, et ma gorge se mit à me brûler soudainement. C'était tellement innatendu, et indiscret ! Je me retournai, afin de cacher ma rage et mon chagrin.

- Merde, dit Alice. Je suis désolée, je pensais pas que ça te ferait cet effet-là ...  
- C'est rien. Moi non plus je ne pensais pas ... C'est juste que ...

Je me tournai vers elle. Elle avait l'air vraiment navrée.

- J'ai dû ... abandonner mon âme soeur pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Je n'y avais plus vraiment repensé depuis que je suis arrivée ici, mais de toutes façons il aurait bien fallu que j'y songe.  
- Désolée.  
- Arrête de t'excuser. C'est pas ta faute si je suis devenue un vampire.

Je me rendis compte que c'était cet élément qui avait fait tout chavirer. Je me haïssai plus que jamais en cet instant.

- Bon on y va à Port Angeles, ou bien on attend le dégel ?

_[ Maxence POV ]_

Je reposai ma fourchette dans mon plateau à peine entamé. Six jours. Six longs et pénibles jours depuis que Susan était partie. Six jours pendant lesquels je n'avais eu de cesse de penser à elle. Six jour pendant lesquels je ne m'étais pas nourri, ni n'avais dormi. J'étais un véritable zombie. Le pire, c'était que personne, à part Julia, ne semblait en comprendre la raison. Elle parraissait aussi affectée que moi, mais différemment cependant. Elle avait perdu une soeur, et moi l'amour de ma vie. Je ne savais pas ce qui faisait le plus mal. Léonie était bien sûr elle aussi attristée, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation fusionnelle avec Suzie. Alors elle ne cessait de nous répéter que cela ne devait pas nous empécher de vivre. Que c'était la vie. Je n'étais pas d'accord. Je trouvais que cette épreuve était sûrement comparable à la mort. Ok, peut-être que j'exagérai. Ou peut-être pas.

- Max ... Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle va revenir ... tenta une fois de plus Léonie, en me tendant ma fourchette sur laquelle était piqué un bout de pomme de terre.  
- Ta gueule, Léo ...

Elle soupira, blasée de mon comportement.

- Tu me fais chier !! s'écria-t-elle soudain, nous faisant sursauter Julia et moi. Tu crois que c'est en faisant la grêve de la faim et du sommeil que Susan va revenir ? Mais bon sang, est-ce que tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ces derniers temps ? Tu ressemble à un mort-vivant !! Tu penses que Susan aurait été heureuse de te voir comme ça ? J'en doute ! Elle aurait voulu que tu sois aussi plein de vie que possible pour son retour ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire quand elle reviendra pour nous voir ?  
- Mais la ferme ! Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi elle est par..!  
- Peut-être bien, mais je connaissais suffisamment Susan pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu ça. Tu dois vivre Max'. Pour elle, qu'elle soit fière de toi quand elle reviendra.

Au bord des larmes, je me levai avec fureur, reversant ma chaise, et quittai la cantine. Je me précipitai dans les toilettes pour hommes les plus proches, et me mis de l'eau sur le visage. Bordel ! Mais pour qui Léonie se prenait-elle ? Quel droit avait-elle, pour oser prétendre savoir ce que Suzie aurait voulu ou non ? Pourtant ... J'essuyai des larmes qui s'étais mises à couler. Stupide sensibilité ! Je n'avais cessé de pleurer ces six derniers jours. Le canal lacrymal ne s'asséchait donc jamais ? Je fermai la robinetterie, et levai les yeux vers mon reflet dans le miroir. Leo avait raison. J'étais hideux. Des cernes violets marquaient le contour de mes yeux, mes joues étaient creusées par le chagrin, mes yeux rougis par les larmes et la fureur, ma peau presque translucide. Poussant un cri de rage, je mis un violent coup de poing dans la glace, qui se brisa en morceaux. Je retins un deuxième cri, de douleur cette fois. Je retirai les éclats de verre de la plaie béante qui saignait, et l'examinai. Elle n'avait pas l'air très profonde. J'attrapai du papier toilette, et m'enveloppai le poing comme je pus. Le papier immaculé se tâchant de rouge au fur et à mesure fit soudain germer une idée dans ma tête. Je devais absolument quitter le lycée.  
Je pris la route vers Seattle, au volant de ma mini Audi récemment acquise, roulant comme un malade. J'y fus en moins d'un quart d'heure, mais me rendis compte que j'aurais mieux fait d'attendre la nuit. Cela ne servait à rien de venir si tôt. Le soleil brillait encore dans le ciel. S'il fallait attendre, j'attendrais. Des semaines, ou des mois s'il le fallait. Mon amour pour elle était incomensurable.

_[ Bella POV ]_

Edward me dévisageai, comme à son habitude, me couvrant de ses prunelles or. J'aimais ce regard qu'il me portait, cette attention que me faisait me sentir bien plus importante que je ne l'avais jamais été par le passé. Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche, sembla hésiter, puis finit par dire :

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de laisser Ness' aller avec les filles ? Après tout on ne connait pas cette Susan.  
- Tu la connais sûrement mieux que quiconque ici. Et puis Renesmée aime déjà beaucoup Susan. Je pense qu'elle se sent plus proche d'elle que de n'importe qui d'autre ici.  
- Proche ? Mais elle ne l'aime pas plus que ...  
- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Grâce à son don, Susan est presque, finalement, un demi-vampire. La petite s'identifie sûrement à elle.

Il prit ma main et la serra.

- Je te fais entièrement confiance, tu es la plus douée lorsqu'il s'agit d'instinct.

Je souris, et me penchai pour l'embrasser.

- Y'a des hôtels pour faire ce genre de choses, chantonna la voix d'Emmett.

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Il était adossé au chambranle de la porte de la cuisine.

- Si ca te dérange tant que ça, rétorquai-je, tu n'as qu'à regarder ailleurs.  
- Impossible ! Vous êtes tellement ... fascinants !

Je lui jetai mon regard le plus meurtrier, et il s'éloigna en éclatant de rire. Edward se mit lui aussi à ricaner, et me carressa la joue, tendrement.

- Il ne changera donc jamais ? me plaignis-je.  
- Après tout ce temps, tu devrais savoir que non.

Je soupirai et mon portable se mit à sonner. Je reconnus la musique attribuée à Alice, et décrochai.

- Oui ?  
- Ca te dérange si on emmène Nessie manger au restau ce soir ? Les filles sont mortes de faim.  
- Susan aussi ? m'étonnai-je. Il m'avait pourtant semblé qu'elle était en "mode vrampire".  
- Question de sécurité, elle a basculé en "humaine" dès qu'on a approché de Port Angeles.  
- Je vois. Bon, du moment que vous ne rentrez pas trop tard, aucun soucis.  
- Ah, une dernière chose, tu as besoin de quelque chose, tant qu'on est sur place ?  
- Euh, pourquoi tu prends la peine de demander alors que tu connais pertinemment la réponse ?  
- Je ne sais pas, question d'habitude. Bonne soirée !  
- A tout à l'heure.

Je raccrochai.

- Elles vont manger en ville ce soir ... informai-je Edward.  
- Je sais, qu'il me répondit. J'ai entendu.

Et il se pencha de nouveau vers moi, afin de déposer de tendres baisers sur mes lêvres. Ainsi allait notre quotidien depuis quelques mois. Tout n'étais que bonheur, un bonheur qui commençait à devenir habituel, mais dont on ne se lassait pas.

_[ Susan POV ] _

Mon téléphone, que j'avais rechargé chez les Cullen, se mit à vibrer lorsque je m'assis sur la banquette en cuir du restaurant que nous avions finalement choisi. Je le sortis, et put voir qu'il s'agissait d'un sms de Max.

_" Où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à mes appels ? Je vais finir par me demander si vraiment tu vas revenir un jour ..."_

Ma gorge se serra, et je m'excusai auprès des filles, afin de m'isoler dans les toilettes pour dames. Seule et enfermée dans une cabine, je téléphonai à Maxence. Il décrocha immédiatement.

- Susan, bon sang, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu aurais au moins pu donner signe de vie, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !  
- Je vais bien. Je n'avais plus de batterie, c'est tout.  
- ... Où es-tu ?  
- Du côté de Port Angeles. Mais je n'y resterais pas longtemps. J'ai l'intention de visiter le Canada.  
- Reviens, ma belle ...  
- Je ne peux pas. Je reviendrais au bout d'un mois, comme promis.  
- Tu me manques ... Non, tu ne me manques pas, c'est bien pire que cela. Chaque jour sans toi est bien plus qu'une simple déchirure au coeur, j'ai l'impression de ne carrément plus avoir de coeur ! J'ai mal, je souffre plus que je n'ai jamais souffert, je taime, bon sang ! Tu ne m'aimes donc pas ?  
- Ne dis pas de choses aussi stupides, bien sûr que je t'aime, comment peux-tu en douter ?  
- Alors reviens ... Je t'en sup...  
- Je dois raccrocher Max' ...  
- Suze ! Non ! Ne fais p..!

Je coupai la conversation, et manquai d'envoyer mon poing contre la cloison de la cabine. Bon sang, pourquoi était-ce si dur ?


	5. Chapitre 5 : Actes irréfléchis

**Auteur : **Bimbooka

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Fanstastique / Romantique

**Disclaming **: Tous les personnages présents dans cette fiction sont la création de Meyer ... Exceptés Susan, Max, Julia, bref, tous les personnages que j'ai moi-même inventés.

* * *

_**Actes irréfléchis**_

_**[ Maxence POV ]**_

Elle raccrocha, et le "Biiip" singulier résonna dans mes oreilles. J'étais abasourdi. Il me sembla que le banc sur lequel j'étais assis s'était mis à tourner ; pire, le monde entier autour de moi tournait à une vitesse effroyable, sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empécher. Chancelant, je me levai. Ma tête tournait toujours, mais je réussis à marcher jusqu'à ma voiture, pour m'y enfermer. Je mis le contact ; la radio et le chauffage se déclenchèrent. J'étais frigorifié. Les mains sur le volant, je réfléchissais. La nuit tombait à peine sur Seattle, et tous les réverbères étaient déjà allumés. Prenant soudain conscience de la réalité, j'arrachai la clé du contact, et sortis en trombe de la voiture. Je traversai en courant le parking désert, et pénétrai dans une rue piétonne, bourrée de monde. Sans faire attention, je me faufilai dans la foule, bousculant, poussant, jurant. Je finis tout de même par aterrir dans une artère principale, que je longeai jusqu'à m'engager dans une ruelle déserte et sombre. A bout de souffle, je parcourus une centaine de mètres, puis m'appuyai contre un mur de briques sale. A présent, la nuit englobait le moindre détail, et l'humidité me transperçait la peau comme des milliers de lames. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, maintenant, c'était attendre.

_**[ Susan POV ]**_

Je ne sortis des toillettes qu'un quart d'heure plus tard. Lorsque je rejoignis les filles à notre table, Renesmée se régalait déjà avec un hamburger, sous le regard protecteur de sa tante, et une salade verte m'attendait. Je m'assis lentement, déconnectée de la réalité, et quand je relevai les yeux, je croisai ceux d'Alice, regard Ambre mi-interrogatif, mi-courroucé. Je hochai la tête de gauche à droite, et elle reporta son attention sur Renesmée. Sans mot dire, j'avalai mon repas, et attendis que Ness' eut finit son dessert pour enfin me lever, tel un robot. Le trajet du retour me parut étonamment long, bien qu'Alice roulât à grande vitesse. Assise sur la banquette arrière, Renesmée à moitié endormie sur les genoux, j'étais totalement perdue dans mes pensées. Je me haïssais de tant faire souffrir mon âme soeur. Il avait toujours été là pour moi, qu'importe les circonstances et la situation, et c'était la seule façon que je trouvais pour le remercier. Soupirant, je laissai aller ma tête contre la vitre qui me parut tiède - nul besoin de chauffage dans la voiture, étant donné qu'aucune de nous ne ressentait le froid, j'avais donc pris la température ambiante, à savoir environ seize degrès - et contemplai le ciel strié de centaines de milliers d'étoiles. Que faisait-il à cet instant ? Un mauvais pressentiment s'était insinué en moi, et je ne parvenais pas à le chasser. J'avais de plus en plus peur qu'il ne tente de faire une bétise. Je le connaissais comme si je l'avais fait, et lorsque quelque chose lui tenait à coeur, il était capable de tout. C'était un vrai kamikaze. C'était cela qui m'inquiétait le plus. Si mon absence lui pesait vraiment, il serait capable de se lancer à ma poursuite ... Ou peut-être pire. Mon coeur se serra, et mes yeux me piquèrent. Je ne voulais absolument pas qu'il lui arrive malheur, mais rester auprès de lui n'était pas non plus une bonne solution, car tôt ou tard je risquais de devenir incontrôlable. Aucune solution n'était sans douleur. Quoi que j'eusse fait, nous aurions tous deux souffert. Lorsqu'Alice s'engagea dans le chemin de terre, je m'aperçus que je m'étais mise à somnoler, alors je me secouai moralement. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées, de parcourir quelques kilomètres en courant, pour chasser, ou quoi que ce soit, qu'importe. Je descendis de voiture, et mis Nessie dans les bras de sa mère. Je montai dans la chambre que l'on m'avait attribuée, et me changeai pour remettre des vieux vétements, puis sautai par la fénètre sans même avertir quiconque de mon départ. Je savais qu'Edward avait dû capter mes intentions, mais j'avais pris soin de ne pas trop penser à Max', ainsi il ne connaissait pas la raison de cette balade. C'était mieux ainsi. Durant ma course, je tuai deux biches et trois faons dont je me nourris. Rassasiée, je continuai cependant à courir par bonds de vingt mètres, suivant une odeur qui m'intriguait - eut-il été utile de préciser que ma nature de vampire avait repris tout contrôle sur moi ? - mais qui ne m'était pas totalement inconnue. Je sus que j'avais franchi une limite, lorsque l'odeur devint plus pesante, et que des bruits de froissements de branches, et de respirations haletantes se firent entendre. Intriguée, et sur mes gardes, je m'arrétai net, et me plaquai au sol, tapie dans les herbes hautes. Les bruits de feuillages, s'interrompirent, mais les respirations persistaient, de même que la chamade de gros coeurs. Cette constatation me mit l'eau à la bouche, mais je me retins. Je venais de manger, tout de même ! Soudain, je sentis l'air vibrer, et un grognement rententit ; j'eus à peine le temps de faire un bond en arrière, que je vis un énorme loup noir atterrir là où je me tenais une seconde plus tôt. Puis un deuxième loup géant, gris cette fois, se jeta sur moi, mais je l'évitai également. Me postant en position défensive, je vrillai mes yeux dans les pupilles animales du plus grand. Leur odeur m'étant aussi familière que leur allure, je décidai de m'adresser calmement à eux, avant qu'il ne réitèrent leurs attaques.

- Je ne suis pas dangeureuse, dis-je d'une voix claire et étonnament pacifique. Je ne chasse pas les humains.

Les mots étaient sortis seuls, comme mon intuition me les dictait. Car quelque chose me disait qu'ils ne m'avaient pas attaquée pour le plaisir, mais bien pour défendre soit leur territoire, soit les humains.

- Vous ne m'êtes pas inconnus, poursuivis-je. J'ai déjà rencontré Jacob, je pense que vous le connaissez.

Le loup gris laissa échapper un jappement de soulagement. Apparemment, eux aussi semblaient avoir entendu parler de moi. Le grand loup noir, qui semblait être le chef, grogna, puis aboya dans ma direction. Je sus alors que je n'étais pas à ma place ici, puisque cela semblait tout bonnement être leur territoire.

- Pardonnez pour le dérangement, je ne savais pas où se trouvait la frontière. Maintenant que je sais, je ne vous importunerai plus, c'est promis.

Je croisai le regard du chef, qui exprimait la neutralité, puis fis demi-tour, sans rien attendre de plus. Je savais qu'il existait une meute, par le biais du don de Renesmée, mais elle n'avait jamais mentionné l'existence d'une frontière. Je revins très vite à la villa, quelque peu froissée et en colère. J'ouvris la baie vitrée du salon, et fronçant les sourcils, m'adressai à Carlisle.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de frontière ?  
- Ah, je vois que tu as croisé les loups.  
- En effet, pourquoi je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque limite ?  
- J'avoue, on a omis de te le dire, simple erreur de nore part, pas très grâve, puisque je constate que tu es toujours en vie.  
- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a une frontière, d'abord ?  
- Assieds-toi, je vais t'expliquer.

Obéissant, je posai mes fesses sur le canapé. Il me conta l'histoire de leur famille, lorsqu'ils étaient venus s'intaller dans la région, ainsi que leurs problèmes avec les loups-garous. Je me détendis, posai quelques questions sur le territoire de chaque part, et décrétai que j'avais besoin de m'isoler un peu. Je montai à l'étage, croisant Alice qui me dévisagea avec inquiétude, mais je la rassurai d'un coup d'oeil apaisant, puis m'enfermai dans ma chambre, me dévétis entièrement, et passai dans la salle de bains adjacente. Je pénétrai sous l'eau brûlante de la douche, ce qui, à ma surprise, me détendit entièrement et fit disparaître le mal de tête qui me poursuivait depuis Port Angeles. J'arrétai l'eau afin de laver mes cheveux en profondeur. Je retrouvais peu à peu ma sérénité. J'appréciai que cela n'ait pas changé. Humaine, j'avais toujours adoré prendre des douches et des bains, car cela me détendait et me faisait oublier une partie de mes tracas. C'était à peu près la même chose à présent, sauf que je n'en avais plus autant besoin sur le plan hygiènique, cheveux mis à part, étant donné que je ne transpirai absolument plus. Mon lavage de cheveux terminé, je sortis de la cabine et me séchai à l'aide d'une serviette moelleuse qui me parut glacée. Me plantant devant le miroir, je pus presque percevoir la chaleur qui irradiait de mon corps et créait des vaguelettes aériennes tout autour de moi. C'était limite si je ne fumais pas. Jetant un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la cabine de douche, je m'aperçus que le jet d'eau avait été réglé à une cinquantaine de degrès. Je me demandai jusqu'à combien de degrès je pouvais monter avant de ressentir une sensation de brûlure. Sur ces idées quelque peu lugubres, je retournai dans la chambre, et mis les vétements dont j'avais fait l'acquisition à Port Angeles. Je descendis ensuite dans le salon, où Esmé dessinait, assise par terre contre la baie vitrée, et Carlisle lisait, installé dans le canapé. Ils étaient les seuls présents dans le salon. Bella, Edward et Renesmée devaient sûrement être chez eux, au Cottage, et les autres occupés à diverses activités dans la villa.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Esmé, levant les yeux de son croquis.  
- Ca peut aller.

Je m'approchai d'elle, et, d'un signe de la main, elle m'invita à s'assoir à ses côtés, ce que je fis avec empressement. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à son dessin. Il représentait Carlisle, lisant paisiblement, absorbé par son livre.

- C'est superbe, et si réaliste ... commentai-je.  
- Merci. Tu voudrais bien me servir de modèle ?  
- Bien sûr, si tu le veux.

Sans rien ajouter, elle tourna la page de son carnet de dessin, et se mit à parcourir le papier de son fusain, si rapidement que l'oeil humain n'aurait pu percevoir ses mouvements. Au bout de deux minutes, elle commença à ralentir, prenant vraiment son temps pour les détails, même si elle aurait pu les faire très rapidement. Je devinai qu'elle adorait dessiner, et qu'elle voulait prendre le plus de temps possible pour le faire, afin de faire durer le bonheur. Lorsqu'elle eut fini le crayonné, elle attrapa la boite de pastels posée à côté d'elle, et mit en couleur. Le dessin prêt, elle tourna le bloc vers moi, et je pus admirer mon portrait, incroyablement réaliste.

- Wahou, j'en ai le souffle coupé, chuchottai-je.  
- Quand on est vampire, on dispose d'un temps infini pour s'améliorer à telle ou telle chose, et on devient vite très doué. J'ai toujours aimé l'Art, mais je n'ai pû m'améliorer vraiment qu'une fois immortelle. J'aime ma vie de vampire, car sans cela, je n'aurais jamais recontré Carlisle, ni tous mes enfants. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas encore ta vie, je ne prétends pas savoir pourquoi, mais je sens que tu es en colère contre ton créateur. Ta nouvelle existence ne fait que commencer, je suis sûre que tu finiras par l'apprécier.  
- J'en doute ... J'ai dû abandonner mon âme soeur, par peur de le blesser, ainsi que les gens qui me sont chers. Jamais je n'aurais crû qu'on pouvait souffrir autant. C'est un mal encore plus insuportable que celui que l'on ressent pendant la ... renaissance ... Et tellement différent ... Je préfèrerais encore revivre mille fois ma transformation, que d'avoir à supporter cela.

Sans que je m'en aperçoive, ma voix avait pris un ton dur, triste et mélancolique. Esmé, compatissante, me passa un bras autour des épaules.

- Le mal finira par s'estomper. Il ne disparaîtra jamais vraiment, mais tu peux apprendre à vivre avec, répondit-elle. Ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas faire, c'est revoir ceux que tu as abandonnés, car ton second départ te causerait encore plus de mal que le premier.  
- Je leur ai promis de revenir ...  
- Je sais que c'est dur, mais si tu les revois, tu n'arriveras pas à les quitter à nouveau. Je sais à quel point perdre un être cher est douloureux. C'est un mal qui nous ronge en permanence, mais on apprend à l'ignorer.

Elle marqua une pauses, les yeux dans le vide.

- J'ai perdu un enfant, étant humaine. J'étais tellement détruite, tellement anéantie, que je me suis jetée d'une falaise. On m'a crue morte, et comme à cette époque la grippe espagnole faisait rage, on n'a pas pris la peine de m'examiner, et on m'a directement transportée à la morgue. C'est Carlisle qui m'a trouvée, et qui a relancé mon coeur avec le venin. Quand j'ai repris conscience, j'ai encore plus souffert ... Mais Carlisle et Edward étaient là pour m'aider. Puis il y a eu Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper, Bella, et la naissance de Renesmée ... Chacun était une bénédiction, et à présent je n'ai presque plus mal, même si j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose.

Je l'écoutais parler, et chacune de ses paroles semblait être un bandage particulièrement efficace contre mes plaies. Je savais pertinemment qu'il me faudrait du temps avant de guérir partiellement. C'était d'autant plus douloureux.

Les jours passaient, et j'appréciais de plus en plus chaque membre de la famille Cullen. Tous ces moments que je vivais avec eux étaient comme des actions habituelles, et si souvent répétées que j'avais le sentiment d'avoir toujours vécu avec eux, et enfin trouvé ma place. Je m'efforçais de ne pas penser à Max', Julie, et à mes parents, même si cela me donnait la sensation de les trahir un peu ... J'étais déçue, car j'avais vraiment escompté revenir les voir de temps à autres, et y renoncer avait été difficile. Leur avoir menti, même si je ne le savais pas à l'époque, l'était d'autant plus. Puis un jour, je reçus un appel de Maxence. Dès que je vis son nom s'afficher sur l'écran de mon téléphone, je quittai la villa pour m'isoler loin, dans la forêt. Je décrochai à temps, et sa voix me fit l'effet d'une cigarette après des semaines d'abstinence. Elle m'avait manqué, mais je savais que c'était mal, car je ne saurais m'en défaire.

- Allô ?  
- Oui ..?

Ma voix résonna contre les troncs des arbres, encore humides de la dernière pluie.

- Susan ... Mon dieu comme je suis heureux d'entendre ta voix ...

Je soupirai de bonheur. La sienne avait changé, elle était moins rauque, plus belle que depuis son dernier coup de fil, à Port Angeles. Il devait reprendre du poil de la bête.

- Ca me fait du bien à moi aussi. Tu me manques horriblement, mon amour.  
- Tu reviens bientôt ? Ca va bientôt faire trois semaines que tu es partie.

Je faillis dire "seulement ?", car il me semblait que je vivais à la villa depuis des mois, voire des années.

- Je vais t'avouer que je n'en sais rien du tout. Je suis encore assez sauvage ...

Le mensonge m'arracha la gorge, mais il sonna comme une vérité.

- Tu es encore aux Etats-Unis, ou bien déjà au Canada ?  
- Aux Etats-Unis. Je n'ai pas encore fixé de date pour mon départ au Canada. Pour le moment, je vivote, dans la forêt.  
- Je vois. Je t'aime.

Je fus comme électrisée. Cela m'avait vraiment énormément manqué.

- Moi aussi ...  
- C'est dur sans toi. Long, fade, sans intérét, sans couleurs, sans joie, sans ... avenir ...  
- Max' ... Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées ... Je souffre énormément.  
- Pardon. Je ne cherchais pas à te culpabiliser ... Enfin, peut-être un peu. Mais juste un peu.  
- Comment vont les autres ?  
- Bien, bien ... Julie semble redevenir peu à peu elle-même, mais tu lui manques beaucoup. Elle essaie de faire semblant d'aller bien, mais c'est compliqué. Elle a perdu de sa fraîcheur, de sa joie de vivre.  
- Vas-y, remue le couteau dans la plaie, surtout ne te gènes pas.  
- Désolé, je suis assez maladroit.  
- Ce n'est rien, je suis habituée.

Un silence s'installa, que ni lui ni moi ne désirâmes combler.

- Tu me manques ... finit-il par dire.  
- Je sais ... Toi aussi tu me manques énormément.  
- Est-ce que ... Enfin, je veux dire, tu penses qu'un jour on pourra se marier ?  
- Quoi ? Euh, eh bien ...

Sa question m'avait prise au dépourvu, et j'aurais sûrement rougi si j'avais encore été humaine.

- Tu penses vraiment vouloir ça ? Enfin, je resterai jeune à jamais ...  
- Ca m'est égal, je t'aime, je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Et puis la classe de s'afficher avec une jeune femme quand on a 50 balais.  
- Que t'es con ... Je ne sais pas si ce sera un jour possible tu sais ... Si je reste jeune et que toi tu vieillis, les gens se poseront des questions, on sera obligés de déménager souvent, tu n'auras jamais une vie stable ... et jamais d'enfants non plus.  
- Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi. Le reste, je m'en fous. Et puis tu n'as qu'à me transformer.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était impossible. Si je n'arrive pas à m'arréter, je m'en voudrais pour le restant de mes jours.  
- Susan ...  
- Je dois y aller mon coeur. On se rappelle plus tard, je t'aime.  
- Mais ...

Je raccrochai, le coeur lourd. J'aimais ces conversations téléphoniques, mais dans un même temps, elles me faisaient horriblement souffrir. Peinée, je retournai à la villa. Personne ne commenta mon air affligé, mais Esmé vint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je me laissai aller, n'étant que trop heureuse de trouver ainsi du réconfort. J'exprimai ensuite le besoin de me retrouver seule, alors Esmé me lâcha et je pus monter dans ma chambre. J'y restai enfermée pendant deux jours, sans que personne ne vint me déranger. Cependant, au bout du deuxième jour, on frappa à ma porte, et après que j'eus autorisé l'entrée, Alice pénétra dans ma chambre.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.  
- J'ai déjà été mieux, mais ca peut aller ...  
- Oh, petite puce ...

Elle s'installa à mes côtés, sur le lit, dont je n'avais pas bougé ces deux derniers jours.

- Ca me blesse profondément de te voir déprimée comme ça. Tu veux en parler ? Ca te ferait peut-être du bien.  
- Désolée ... Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal ... Et je ne sais pas ... En parler ne me ferait peut-être pas autant de bien que ça ...  
- Je ne te forcerais pas, mais si tu en as besoin, je suis là .

Elle marqua une pause et passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Il me manque tellement, qu'ormis les coups de fil, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il est mort, finis-je par débiter. Je sais que je ne le reverrais plus jamais ... Lui il va vieillir, il finira par m'oublier, faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais moi je vais rester toute mon existence avec son souvenir, et rien d'autre que ça ... Oui, je pourrais le transformer lui aussi, il me reproche de ne pas vouloir le faire, mais je ne veux pas le condamner à devoir se cacher toute sa vie des autres, à vivre en reclus, lui qui est si social ... Et si je me loupe, que je n'arrive pas à m'arréter à temps, je ne saurais plus vivre, sachant que je l'aurais tué parce que j'aurais été trop égoïste. De même, je ne veux pas qu'il mène une existence de vampire tout en restant humain, car il ne pourrait jamais se poser pour de bon, et fonder une famille. Je suis coincée, je ne peux rien faire, et ça me déprime.  
- Ma chérie ... Je sais que c'est difficile, mais il faut que tu prennes sur toi, et que tu ailles de l'avant. Tu ne peux pas rester sur cette histoire tout le reste de ta vie, car tu ne seras jamais heureuse.  
- Je sais, j'y travaille, mais c'est dur de tourner la page.  
- Pourquoi ne pas ... essayer de fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre ? Un vampire s'entend, histoire de ne pas reproduire le schéma.  
- Je pense que c'est encore un peu trop tôt ... J'ai besoin de me faire à l'idée que je ne le reverrais vraiment plus jamais.  
- Tu m'étonnes ...

Nous restâmes silencieuses pendant près de dix minutes, jusqu'à ce que mon portable se mette à vibrer. Julia. Je m'empressai de décrocher.

- Bon sang, ça fait du bien de t'entendre ! m'exclamai-je.  
- Je n'ai encore rien dit, tu sais, s'esclaffa-t-elle.  
- Je sais, mais j'anticipe. Tu vas bien ?  
- Pas trop.  
- Je suis désolée ...  
- Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça, je m'en remets, même si tu me manques à en mourir.  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors ?  
- Max' a disparu.

Cette révélation me fit l'effet d'une balle en plein coeur.

- Pardon ? Quoi ? Depuis quand ? Comment ?  
- Depuis environ une semaine ... Un midi, il est sorti de la cafète en pétard, parce qu'une fois de plus, Leonie avait essayé de lui faire remonter la pente. Il ne s'est pas présenté en cours l'après-mi, ni les jours suivants.  
- Je ne comprends pas, je lui ai parlé il y a deux jours, il va bien, il dit m'a même donné des nouvelles de toi !  
- Tu lui a parlé ? Il refuse de répondre à mes coups de fil. 'Foiré. A mon avis il essaie de te retrouver. Tu lui as dit où t'étais ?  
- Pas précisément, non. Il n'a aucune base, il sait juste que je suis aux USA.  
- Bon, attends-toi à ce qu'il te rappelle, mais pas le voir avant un bon bout de temps, à moins que tu n'essaie dele retrouver, hsitoire qu'il ne se perde pas je ne sais où.  
- Merde, mais quel con alors ! J'arrive pas à y croire, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?  
- Aucune idée. Tu vas tenter de le retrouver ?  
- Non ! Je vais attendre son prochain coup de fil, et le convaincre de rentrer à Everett. Merde alors ...  
- D'accord ... J'espere que tu vas y arriver, je voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive une bricole.  
- T'en fais pas. Je vais faire tout mon possible.  
- Susan !

Esmé venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, visiblement nerveuse.

- Oui ?  
- Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir en bas ...  
- J'arrive. Julia, je dois te laisser ma poulette.  
- Tu vis où exactement ?  
- Chez des connaissances ... J'ai rencontré des vampires.  
- Formidable, tu pourras m'en dire plus sur leur mode de vie ?  
- Si ils n'y voient pas d'inconvénient, pourquoi pas ?  
- Fabuleux ! Bisous ma puce.  
- Bye ...

Je raccrochai, curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait mettre Esmé dans cet état-là. Accompagnée de cette dernière et d'Alice, je descendis au salon. Arrivée à l'entrée de la pièce, je me figeai, le regard fixé sur le jeune homme à la peau extrémement pâle et aux prunelles cramoisies, debout au milieu du séjour. Ma première réaction fut de sauter sur ce jeune homme. Littéralement.

* * *

Merci pour vos p'tites Reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir =)


	6. Chapitre 6 : Retrouvailles douloureuses

**Auteur : **Bimbooka

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Fantastique / Romantique

**Disclaming **: Tous les personnages présents dans cette fiction sont la création de Meyer ... Exceptés Susan, Max, Julia, bref, tous les personnages que j'ai moi-même inventés.

_**

* * *

**_

Retrouvailles douloureuses

_**[ Susan POV ]**_

Des bras me réceptionnèrent, et je ne fus que trop heureuse de m'y blottir, violemment, certes, mais qu'importe. Si violemment, que je manquai de nous renverser, mais ce jeune homme avait une force encore plus impressionnante que la mienne.

- Crétin ! m'exclamai-je, le nez dans son tee-shirt, respirant à fond cette odeur nouvelle pour moi.  
- Tu t'y attendais pas, hein ?  
- Pas vraiment, non.

Je relevai la tête, et plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de Maxence. De gris, ils étaient passés à un rouge sang, vif et envoûtant. Sa peau n'avait quasiment pas changé, il avait toujours été très pâle. Son odeur, à présent, m'était inconnue, mais pas déplaisante. Je n'aimais juste pas ce changement brutal. Comment avait-il fait pour devenir vampire ? Je l'ignorais, et, même si cela ne m'était pas totalement égal, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'en parler. Posant ma tête contre son épaule - j'étais obligée de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds, tant il était grand - je fermai les yeux, tandis qu'il se mettait à jouer avec mes cheveux. Au bout de deux minutes, je les rouvris, et m'aperçus que nous étions seuls dans le salon. Ils avaient compris que nous avions besoin d'intimité - peut-être avaient-ils voulu également éloigner Renesmée de cette source potentielle de danger que représentait Max' en tant que nouveau né ? - et avaient donc déserté, chacun reprenant ses activités. Je souris, les remerciant intérieurement, sachant pertinemment qu'Edward m'entendrait.

- Tu m'as manqué ... souffla-t-il. A un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.  
- Je vois ça ... Il faut être fou pour essayer de son plein gré de devenir un vampire. Depuis combien de temps ..?  
- Trois jours. J'ai été mordu il y a six jours, et la transformation s'est achevée trois jours plus tard. J'ai cru mourir.  
- Tsss ... Et où as-tu trouvé un vampire qui a pu te mordre sans te vider de ton sang ?

Je frissonnai à cette seule idée.

- C'a été difficile. Disons que je suis allé à Seattle un soir, que j'ai erré dans les ruelles jusqu'à une heure du matin, et que j'ai croisé un vampire.

" Il était d'une beauté incroyable, qui n'était pas sans me rappeler la tienne. La peau d'un blanc neige, les yeux cramoisis, et il dégageait une telle force ... J'étais figé de peur, mais d'excitation aussi. Alors qu'il allait bondir sur moi, je me suis adressé à lui.  
- Attends, j'ai un marché à te proposer.  
Il s'est arrêté net, et j'ai deviné que j'étais sûrement le seul à lui avoir jamais tenu ce discours. Il s'est mis à rire, mais je suis resté sérieux, alors il s'est avancé vers moi, et j'ai poursuivi :  
- Tu me transformes.  
Il fallait que j'improvise, et je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête.  
- Et je te suis toute ton existence, je deviens ton serviteur en quelques sortes.  
Il a eu l'air si surpris que j'ai cru qu'il allait s'en aller, et me laisser tranquille, mais il est resté, et a réfléchi. Finalement, il m'a répondu d'une voix douce et suave :  
- L'idée est assez séduisante, mais qui me dit que tu ne t'enfuiras pas une fois transformé ?  
- Tu as ma parole.  
Et sans prévenir, il s'est jeté sur moi. Je ne savais pas quelle décision il avait pris, et j'étais mort de peur. Je ne pouvais qu'attendre. Puis j'ai fini par me rendre compte que la mort n'arrivait pas, alors j'en ai déduit qu'il avait pris la bonne décision - pour moi s'entend. Quand la transformation s'est achevée, j'étais dans la forêt, lui à mes côtés. Il a dit que j'étais sûrement mort de soif, et il m'a emmené chasser. Sa ... proie préférée était les jeunes filles ... Cette nuit-là, j'ai fait des choses horribles, Susan ... J'ai tué sans remords et sans vergogne au moins cinq humains. Peu m'importait le sexe et l'âge. Du sang, c'était du sang. La provenance n'avait pas d'importance. Après cette partie de chasse, je me suis senti plus fort et vigoureux, alors j'ai découpé en morceaux mon créateur, et je suis retourné à Everett. Je suis allé chez toi, j'ai enregistré ton odeur, et je me suis mis à ta recherche. Ta trace n'était plus très fraiche, balayée par les pluies, mais j'y suis arrivé. Je suis passé par la clairière où des tas d'arbres jonchaient le sol, et où j'ai pu constater que tu es restée un bout de temps, puis j'ai filé vers Auburn, et ainsi de suite ... "

- T'es fou ma parole ... T'es un malade mental ! Ton créateur n'est pas mort ! Le découper n'a servi à rien, il va se recomposer ! Il fallait brûler les morceaux pour en finir avec lui !  
- T'es sérieuse ?  
- Plus que jamais ! Bon sang, il va te chercher, et vouloir se venger, c'est sûr et certain ... Tu es en danger.  
- Vous êtes tous en danger par ma faute, il faut que je parte.  
- C'est déjà trop tard. Il va flairer ta trace jusqu'ici, et même si tu n'es plus là, il pourrait s'en prendre à nous. Et aux humains des villes alentours ...

En un instant, tous les membres de la famille Cullen furent près de nous.

- Je n'aime pas faire ça, dit Carlisle, mais il faut le tuer pour de bon.  
- C'est vraiment la seule solution ? demanda Bella, réticente.  
- Je sais que ça te rappelle beaucoup James, mais c'est vraiment l'unique solution, répondit Carlisle en posant une main sur l'épaule de Bella.  
- Tu ne voudrais pas que les habitants de Forks soient attaqués ? souffla Edward.  
- Non, bien sûr que non !  
- Alors nous n'avons pas le choix.

Emmett se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Gé-nial ! Ca manquait un peu d'action ces derniers temps, par ici !  
- Emmett, tu es irrécupérable, le morigéna Rosalie.  
- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, les interrompit Carlisle. Alice ?  
- J'essaie, j'essaie, dit celle-ci, le regard dans le vide, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, je n'arrive pas à le localiser.  
- Est-ce que tu as dispersé ses morceaux ? demanda Edward à Max.  
- Ouais, à environ une dizaine de kilomètres les uns des autres. Je les ai tous enterrés.  
- La recomposition va donc mettre un peu plus de temps.  
- Si Alice ne le localise pas avant qu'il n'arrive ici, que ferons-nous ? s'inquiéta Esmé.  
- Je suppose que la meute se chargera de lui, si ils le repèrent avant nous. Pour le moment tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est attendre.

Et le silence tomba. Alice s'assit sur le canapé en compagnie de Jasper, Esmé posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Carlisle, ses yeux exprimant une réelle inquiétude, Bella serra encore plus fort sa fille contre elle, tandis qu'Edward les entourait de ses bras, et Emmett et Rosalie se mirent à converser à voix basse et rapide.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment idéal, me souffla Max dans l'oreille, mais je n'ai pas mangé depuis trois jours.  
- Oh, bien sûr ... On va aller chasser.

J'attrapai son bras, et nous filâmes vers la forêt, sortant par la baie vitrée, puis bondissant au dessus du cours d'eau.

- Je suis désolé ... s'excusa Max. A cause de mes folies, tout le monde se retrouve en danger.  
- Personne n'est en danger, le corrigeai-je. Nous sommes dix contre un. Les seuls à être en danger, ce sont les humains. Mais il ne s'approchera pas de la ville, je suis sûre qu'Alice arrivera à le localiser avant.  
- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

Je ne répondis rien, trop absorbée par l'horreur de cette simple idée. Tout ce bordel était de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas quitté la fête de Kyle ce fameux soir, je n'aurais pas été transformée, et je n'aurais pas été contrainte de quitter Everett. Max et moi serions peut-être sortis ensemble - ou peut-être pas - mais il n'aurait pas cherché à vouloir se faire transformer pour me retrouver. J'essayai bien de mettre la cause sur le dos de cette pouf' de Mary, mais n'y arrivai pas. Je n'aurais jamais dû être aussi lâche ce soir-là.

- J'aime cette condition de vampire, me dit Max, me sortant de mes pensées. La vitesse, la force, les sens plus affutés que jamais ...  
- Je commence seulement à comprendre comment on peut aimer cette existence, répondis-je, car avant, je ne voyais que le mauvais côté : le fait d'avoir dû quitter tous ceux que j'aimais, en particulier toi. Mais à présent que nous avons l'éternité devant nous, je commence à entrevoir un bel avenir.

Il s'approcha de moi et me saisit la main, sans pour autant stopper notre course.

- Je t'aime, lâchâmes-nous en même temps.

_**[ Max POV ]**_

Décidément, les catastrophes ne s'arrêtaient jamais. Elles suivaient les bonnes nouvelles, inlassablement. En devenant vampire, j'avais cru que tout serait plus simple. Retrouver Susan m'avait procuré une telle joie, que j'avais cru qu'elle ne cesserait jamais. Mais la bonne nouvelle avait été couverte d'une mauvaise. J'avais fait le con, et maintenant, tout le monde devait en payer les conséquences, ce qui était injuste. Susan avait beau me dire que ce n'était pas de ma faute, je ne m'en sentais pas moins coupable. Durant notre chasse, elle m'expliqua que mon régime devrait désormais être végétarien. Fini le sang humain. Elle ajouta que ce serait peut-être dur au début mais que je m'y ferais. J'acquiesçai consciencieusement, n'ayant qu'une envie en tête : rentrer à la villa, et passer du temps avec elle, parler de tout et de rien, ne plus me soucier de ce que j'avais provoqué en essayant de la retrouver ....

Nous chassâmes un laps de temps plus long que d'ordinaire, puis nous rentrâmes à la villa. Nous avions tous deux très envie de passer du temps ensemble, alors nous montâmes avec hâte, histoire de rattraper le temps perdu. Discuter nous fit plus de bien que jamais, et nous passâmes près de cinq heures à parler de tout et de rien, lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle me raconta tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti depuis notre séparation, de manière si détaillée que j'eus l'impression qu'elle avait appris son texte par cœur. Devant mon air intrigué, elle m'expliqua que les vampires avaient une mémoire infaillible, etq ue je devais également me souvenir de chaque détail depuis ma transformation. En effet, plus j'y repensais, plus les souvenirs se faisaient clairs et présents dans ma tête. Je me blottis davantage contre elle, et elle enfouit sa tête dans mon torse. De son index, elle se mit à caresser mon dos, et ce geste pourtant si anodin me provoqua des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. J'avais particulièrement envie d'elle, mais je me doutais que ce serait peut-être un peu trop tôt, nous venions à peine de nous retrouver. Relevant la tête vers mon visage, elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux, ses yeux fixés sur les miens. Bien qu'elle soit en « mode vampire », ses prunelles n'étaient pas cramoisies, mais plutôt rouge-jaune foncé, mais peu importait leur couleur, elles restaient magnifiques, tout comme leur propriétaire. Je regardai ses lèvres bouger, fasciné par leurs délicieuses courbes, écoutant avec attention le moindre son qui en sortait, formant une douce mélodie, sûrement l'une des plus que j'eus jamais entendue. Je fermai les yeux, et humai l'odeur qu'elle émanait. Une odeur évidemment tout aussi délicieuse que la fille en elle-même, peut-être même plus … Elle enivra mes sens, explosant mes sinus, et allumant un feu de désir en moi, cependant différent de celui qui ma brûlait lorsque j'étais en présence d'un humain, car celui-ci était mortel, m'arrachait les sens, me brûlait la chair, comme si j'étais au milieu des flammes, tandis que celui que je ressentais en cet instant ne faisait que me réchauffer, emplir mon cœur de joie et d'amour, comme si je contemplais le feu et m'y chauffais, au lieu d'être au milieu … Je glissai ma main sur sa joue, et un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres, mais elle continua de parler. Je retrouvais la Susan d'autrefois, celle qui aimait tant parler et raconter tout et n'importe quoi. Pourtant, tout ce qu'elle disait avait un sens, et était intéressant … Je buvais littéralement ses paroles, sans éprouver un quelconque besoin de l'interrompre ou de lui répondre. Je voulais juste passer le temps, elle à mes côtés, cela suffisait à me rendre heureux … Soudain, elle s'arrêta de parler, et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_**[ Susan POV ]**_

Il sembla supris de ce baiser – il faut dire que je n'avais fait que parler jusqu'alors – mais ne me repoussa pas – il n'aurait plus manqué que cela ! - au contraire, il approfondit le baiser en plaçant sa main à l'arrière de ma tête. Je goûtai prudemment ses lèvres, savourant leur douce saveur, avant de me rappeler que je n'étais plus obligée de me retenir, à présent que lui aussi était dotée d'une force surprenante. Satisfaite de pouvoir me laisser aller, je redoublai de passion, et Maxence répondit à mes attentes avec ardeur, presque brutalement. Il arracha mon débardeur en soie avec un grognement d'impatience. Emportée par mon désir, je réduisis également son tee-shirt en pièces. D'un geste extrêmement rapide, je le poussai sur le dos, me mis à califourchon sur lui, et me penchai afin de continuer à profiter de ses lèvres. Ses caresses se firent plus suggérées, et des frissons parcoururent la totalité de mon corps. Nous respirions, de manière saccadée, en chœur, bien que nous ne fûmes nullement essoufflés. D'un mouvement de tête, je rejetai en arrière les quelques mèches de cheveux venant se placer entre nos deux visages, et nos yeux se croisèrent. Dans son regard, je pus lire tout l'amour qu'il était capable de me donner. J'étais plus sûre que jamais qu'il était l'amour de ma vie, le seul homme avec qui je voulais passer l'éternité. Je déposai un baiser pudique sur ses lèvres, et me levai du lit pour aller chercher un autre débardeur dans mon placard, sous son regard étonné.

- Euuuuuh ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que tous sans exception, dans cette maison, ont une ouïe sur développée ?

- Arf

- Sois patient mon coeur ...

Il se leva et vint vers moi, se collant à mon dos et passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable ... murmura-t-il en déposant des baisers dans mon cou.

- huuuum, tu triches, là, c'est pas du jeu !

Je me retournai cependant, posant mes mains sur son torse nu.

- Bientôt, promis-je.

Il m'embrassa. J'étais plus heureuse que jamais.

* * *

C'est court, je sais ... Mais bon, j'suis pas très bien là. La suite, je sais pas quand elle arrive ..


	7. Chapitre 7 : Nouvelles affligeantes

**Auteur : **Bimbooka

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Fantastique / Romantique

**Disclaming **: Tous les personnages présents dans cette fiction sont la création de Meyer ... Exceptés Susan, Max, Julia, bref, tous les personnages que j'ai moi-même inventés.

* * *

_Nouvelles affligeantes_

_**[ Susan POV ]**_

Le lendemain, tandis que Maxence et moi trainions au lit, Il me dit une chose qui ne manqua pas de me surprendre.

- Je veux retourner à Everest.

- Ma réponse fusa instantanément :

- Hors de question.

- Alors tu ne serais jamais revenue, si je ne t'avais pas retrouvée ?

- ...

Malgré tout, il avait raison. Pour leur propre sécurité, et pour éviter des crises de larmes des deux côtés, je ne serais sûrement jamais revenue les voir … Il me fixa de ses yeux cramoisis.

- Alors tu ne serais jamais revenue … répéta-t-il.

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir et souffrir encore plus, lorsque je serais repartie.

- … Pas faux. Il n'empêche que je veux retourner à Everett pour dire au revoir à Leo et Julia. Et à mes parents aussi … Et puis toi aussi tu dois le faire !

- J'ai déjà dit au revoir à Julia, et ai laissé une lettre pour mes parents. Je ne tiens pas à dire adieu une deuxième fois à Julia. Elle n'est pas assez forte, même si elle cherche à faire croire le contraire à tout le monde. Et mes parents … Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui ne serais pas assez forte pour affronter leur peine. Je ne pourrais jamais repartir.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas habiter à nouveau là-bas ?

- Nous devrions quitter la ville à peine cinq ans plus tard, parce que nous ne vieillirions pas. Ce ne serait pas plus dur ?

- Tu m'énerves à avoir réponse à tout.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Sans rire, s'il te plaît, je veux vraiment retourner là-bas … Juste l'espace de quelques heures, pour prévenir les gens de la situation …

- Le téléphone ca existe. Et les Cullen m'ont expliqué que moins de monde serait au courant mieux ça serait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il existe une famille, plus grande et plus puissante que toutes les autres. Enfin, pour moi c'est plutôt une sorte de société, un peu comme un gouvernement des vampires, qu'autre chose. Donc selon cette « famille », les humains ne doivent pas être au courant de notre existence, car notre secret serait menacé. D'après leur opinion, les humains ne sont pas vraiment dignes de confiance.

Je haussai les épaules devant son air interloqué.

- Tu veux dire que ..?

- Oui, Julia court déjà un grand danger rien qu'en étant dans la confidence. Heureusement, aucun des Cullen ne sait qu'elle est au courant, je me suis efforcée de ne pas y penser en présence d'Edward, et je ne rencontrerais certainement jamais les Volturi.

- Pourquoi on la transformerait pas ?

- C'est pas vrai, t'es incroyable, même vampire tu remets toujours ce sujet-là sur le tapis ! Et puis tu connais les raisons. Imagine que j'arrive pas à m'arrêter de sucer son sang ? Si je la tuais ? J'aurais ça sur la conscience pour les reste des années à venir. Par ta faute, ajoutai-je.

- Tout de suite, raaaah. Bon, c'est pas grave, oublie, j'ai rien dit ! Mais s'il te plaît. Je veux juste y retourner … Rien qu'une fois. Je t'en prie ma puce.

Il me fit son regarde 'si-tu-me-dis-pas-oui-j'te-boude', et je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

- Bon d'accord, mais après tu me laisses tranquille avec ça, hein ?

- T'es la meilleure !! C'est promis !

Je soupirai. Il allait sûrement me forcer à aller voir mes parents, une fois sur place. Je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre, cependant, mon subconscient commençait déjà à préparer un petit discours, dans ma tête …

- Tu ne te fais jamais chier ? Enchaîna-t-il.

- Eh bien, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que je suis vampire, et puis même quand je ne fais rien, je suis accaparée par mes pensées, alors, non, je ne m'ennuie pas.

- Je suis là depuis à peine une journée, et je commence déjà à m'emmerder.

Je reniflai, vexée.

- Oh, c'est pas ce que je voulais vraiment dire ma puce.

- Ah non ?

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que, humain, je bougeais tout le temps, souviens-toi, et que là, j'ai l'impression que rester allonger m'ennuie, même si je suis incroyablement à l'aise dans tes bras.

Il resserra sa prise autour de moi, et me déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais je ne vois pas très bien ce que nous pourrions faire. Aller en ville serait exclu, nous avons déjà chassé hier et …

- Pourquoi aller en ville serait exclu ? M'interrompit-il.

- Réfléchis un peu, tu te vois entouré d'une foule d'humains, sentant meilleur les uns que les autres ?

- Excuse-moi, c'était idiot.

- C'est rien. Enfin bref, quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait trouver comme activité.

- Du sport ?

- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il avait toujours été un grand sportif, et il aimait ça. Je commençais seulement à me rendre compte de tout ce qu'il avait dû quitter pour moi …

- Huuum, d'accord, mais pas un truc que j'aime pas alors, concédai-je.

Au moment précis où je disais cela, Alice apparut sur le pas de la porte, un sourire mystérieux sur le visage.

- Ça vous dit une petite partie de baseball, puisque Maxence a autant envie de bouger ?

Max et moi nous regardâmes, souriants, puis acquiesçâmes. Alice hocha la tête, puis disparut. Nous nous préparâmes, et rejoignîmes les autres au rez-de-chaussée.

- Comment on y va ? Demandai-je.

- Comme vous voulez, me répondit Carlisle. Emmett et Rose y vont avec la Jeep, nous autres y allons en courant.

- On vous suit à pied, alors.

Max acquiesça. Rosalie et Emmett descendirent au garage, tandis que le reste du groupe sortait par la baie vitrée. Max me prit la main et nous les suivîmes dans la forêt. Au bout de cinq minutes, nous atteignîmes une clairière, où étaient disposées quelques plaques, formant un terrain de baseball. Des gouttes de pluies commençaient à tomber doucement, mais personne ne semblait y faire attention, alors je m'en accommodai. La Jeep d'Emmett déboula d'un sentier dans la forêt, et les deux amants sortirent du véhicule pour commencer à décharger le matériel.

- Pourquoi je ne vous avais jamais vu y jouer avant ? Demandai-je à Alice.

- Tu vas vite comprendre qu'il faut qu'il y ait du tonnerre pour que l'on joue, me répondit-elle, se saisissant d'une batte.

- Ah ?

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et alla se placer sur le terrain.

- On n'a qu'à faire une partie où toi et Esmé seraient arbitres, et si tu veux jouer, on changera les équipes pour la suivante, proposa Carlisle. Ça te va ?

J'acquiesçai, et chacun prit position. Au loin on entendit un coup de tonnerre, et Alice murmura « On peut y aller ». Alors le match commença. C'était la partie de baseball la plus époustouflante que j'eus jamais vue. Je compris très vite que le tonnerre était indispensable, car le bruit de la balle contre la batte était assourdissant, comme un énorme fracas résonnant dans toute la vallée. L'envie de jouer et d'enfin me défouler contre quelque chose me prit, et j'eus hâte que ce match-ci se termine. Lorsqu'il prit fin, je pris à mon tour place sur le terrain au poste de lanceuse. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines – en fait depuis le moment où j'avais fracassé des troncs d'arbres, après ma séparation avec Maxence – je pouvais me défouler à ma guise. C'était une expérience fort grisante. Une fois le match terminé, je m'assis dans l'herbe, soulagée. Max me rejoignit en courant.

- C'était génial ! S'exclama-t-il. Je n'avais jamais pris autant de plaisir à faire du sport.

- Pareil de mon côté, renchéris-je. Il faudrait qu'on fasse ça plus souvent.

- Aussi souvent que possible, rigola Bella, qui se tenait à une dizaine de mètres de nous.

- Les enfants ! appela Carlisle. On rentre. Vous voulez chasser un peu ou bien vous rentrez tout de suite avec nous ?

Max et moi nous regardâmes, et je répondis :

- Non, on va flâner un peu dans la forêt.

Sur ce, je bondis sur mes pieds, et nous courûmes jusqu'aux bois, à l'opposé des Cullen.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Me demanda Max.

- Je n'en sais rien, pour le moment on se balade.

Souriant, il attrapa ma main, et nous grimpâmes le long d'un arbre. Arrivés au sommet, j'aspirai une bouffée d'air frais. Le vent nous décoiffait, mais qu'importe, la vue était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. La nuit commençait peu à peu à pointer le bout de son nez, mais la lueur du jour persistait encore, se mélangeant dans un ensemble parfait à la noirceur du ciel que provoquait l'orage. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir un nuage de pluie qui s'abattait sur la campagne, et, de temps en temps, une goutte nous atteignait, mouillant nos visages.

- Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas à Everett là, tout de suite ? Demanda Maxence, rompant le silence. En ne nous arrêtant pas, on pourrait y être en deux jours.

- C'est ça. De un, tu n'es pas encore prêt à te retrouver face à un humain bien vivant. De deux, si ton créateur arrive, très cher, je veux que nous soyons là pour aider, c'est la moindre des choses.

Il bougonna.

- Je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas arriver bientôt. L'échéance se compte plutôt en semaines qu'en jours.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, mon intuition. Et puis à l'instant même où il prendra sa décision, Alice le verra, non ? Les Cullen nous appelleront et on pourra arriver rapidement.

- T'es CHIANT, merde alors.

- S'il te plaît …

Une fois de plus, il usait de son regard contre moi, et je poussai un grognement de mécontentement.

- C'est vraiment la dernière fois que je cède à l'un de tes caprices !

- Ce n'est PAS un caprice, c'est pour le bien mental de mes parents. A l'heure qu'il est je dois déjà être placardé partout dans l'État !

- Peu importe. Allons prévenir les Cullen et préparer un sac de vêtements …

- A vos ordres, chef !

Nous sautâmes en bas de l'arbre, et retournâmes à la Villa au pas de course. Une fois sur place, Max se chargea de prévenir tout le monde, tandis que je réunissais quelques affaires et un peu d'argent dans mon sac. Je descendis au salon, où Max écoutait les dernières recommandations de Carlisle.

- Surtout appelez-nous dès que vous avez du nouveau, si vous en avez bien sûr, rappelai-je.

- Ne t'en fais pas, même si vous n'êtes pas de retour assez vite, nous nous en sortirons très bien, me rassura Esmé.

- Tout de même … protestai-je.

- Tout ira bien, Susan, renchérit Bella. On a résisté à bien pire que ça, crois-moi.

- Faîtes attention à vous, surtout, ajouta Esmé.

Elle m'enlaça brièvement, et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- A bientôt ! Lançai-je.

Je m'emparai de la main de Maxence, et nous sortîmes de la Villa. Le soleil s'était couché, mais la pluie s'était arrêtée, et la pleine lune diffusait sa lumière argentée. Nous courûmes sans nous arrêter jusqu'à l'aube, dans un silence confortable. Au levé du soleil, les choses se compliquèrent, car le temps s'était amélioré, aucun nuage n'apparaissait dans le ciel, et Max aurait été trop voyant dès que nous serions sortis des bois. Malheureusement c'était le chemin le plus court, et rester dans la forêt aurait rallongé notre voyage d'un jour, alors je dus me rendre en ville pour lui acheter un long manteau ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes de soleil.

- Temps de merde, maugréa-t-il en enfilant le manteau. Je ressemble à Voldemort.

- Mais non, tu es très beau. Tu te souviens, quand on était encore humain, on adorait ces rares rayons de soleil.

- Arrête de parler comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir cent ans.

- Ça arrivera bien assez tôt, je le crains …

- Je ne veux pas …

- Ne te plains pas, tu ne vieilliras pas, du moins physiquement …

- Tant que je vieillis avec toi, je suis heureux.

- Comme c'est romantique, me moquai-je.

Il passa la langue, et m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser.

- Allez, l'interrompis-je, on a de la route à faire.

- Je me souviendrais de ce vent, sois-en sûre ! Rigola-t-il.

- J'en tremble, me moquai-je.

Il prit ma main, et nous repartîmes. Nous ne nous arrêtâmes que le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il m'avoua avoir un peu soif.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Le morigénai-je. Ça peut devenir dangereux.

- Je ne voulais pas nous retarder, et de toutes façons nous aurions été obligés de chasser à nouveau une fois près d'Everett, non ? Pour éviter un quelconque accident.

- C'est vrai … Bref, nous allons bientôt atteindre la forêt qui borde la ville, nous chasserons une fois là-bas.

Et nous reprîmes notre chemin. L'endroit m'était de plus en plus familier, et je ressentais une partie de la peine que j'avais eu lorsque j'avais effectué le chemin en sens inverse, il y a un mois ou deux … Une odeur vint me chatouiller les narines, et je m'arrêtait net. Maxence semblait l'avoir sentie aussi, car il ne dit rien. Ce n'était ni une odeur d'humain, ni de loup-garou. C'était une odeur de vampire, d'un vampire que je ne connaissais pas.

- Mon dieu … murmura Maxence.

- Quoi ? Sursautai-je.

- C'est lui. Mon créateur.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Bon sang !! Il faut de suite aller à Everett !

Il s'élança, mais je me jetai sur lui, le plaquant au sol.

- Non, nous ne ferons absolument rien d'irréfléchi ! Il faut d'abord se nourrir, s'assurer qu'il est bien passé par Everett, puis prévenir Carlisle. Je suis étonnée qu'Alice n'ait pas vu cela.

- C'est peut-être la vie de nos proches qui est en danger, comment peux-tu rester aussi stoïque ?!

- Je ne veux pas agir sans réfléchir. Ça m'a déjà coûté cher.

Il se calma, et je le lâchai. Nous nous relevâmes, et, sans un mot, nous mîmes en chasse. Après que Maxence ait vidé quelques puma, deux cerfs, et moi cinq biches, nous prîmes la direction d'Everett. Le soleil se levait à peine, mais il était caché par d'épais nuages. Max n'avait donc pas besoin de remettre la veste. Cependant, nous nous changeâmes avec les vêtements que j'avais pris soin de mettre dans mon sac, les nôtres étant passablement déchirés. Nous sortîmes de la forêt, les sens en alerte. Nous longeâmes la grand-route jusqu'à la ville, où s'arrêtait la trace.

- C'est étrange. Ça s'arrête ici, comme s'il avait rebroussé chemin, pour reprendre exactement la même route qu'à son aller … marmonnai-je.

- Mhhh, tant mieux pour lui, s'il avait croisé ma route en ayant fait du mal à nos proches …

- Oui, on sait tous ce que tu aurais fait, mon cœur. Maintenant, on y va avant que je ne change d'avis.

Nous dépassâmes le panneau « Welcome to Everett » main dans la main, et marchâmes comme de simples touristes – à six heures du matin, quand même – jusqu'à notre banlieue. Max inspira pour se donner du courage, et nous poursuivîmes notre route jusque chez lui. Devant sa maison, il devint subitement nerveux. Je serrai sa main, essayant de le calmer, mais je n'obtins pas l'effet escompté. Nous remontâmes l'allée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et il tendit la main vers la poignée. Il essaya d'ouvrir, mais la porte était fermée.

- Ils dorment sûrement encore.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On essaie de rentrer par une fenêtre. Tu sais bien le faire, non ? Me charria-t-il.

- C'est parti, alors …

Nous longeâmes la façade de la maison sans nous lâcher un instant. D'un même bond souple, nous sautâmes sur le toit. Par chance, son velux était entrouvert. Nous nous glissâmes à l'intérieur de sa chambre, qui me parût surchauffée. Je mis un temps assez court à m'adapter à cette température, et ce fut Max qui me parut froid. Nous sortîmes de la chambre, et descendîmes lentement les escaliers. D'en bas nous parvint un bruit de conversation, je reconnus les voix des parents de mon amoureux. Il tressaillit, mais se ressaisit, et nous continuâmes à descendre. Je m'inquiétais un peu de l'odeur prononcée d'humain qui régnait dans la maison, mais Max avait l'air de n'en avoir cure. Nous atteignîmes le rez-de-chaussée, et Max poussa un soupir discret.

_**[Maxence POV ]**_

J'avais peur. J'étais effrayé de la réaction qu'allaient avoir mes parents quant à mon nouveau statut. Dans ma maison, l'odeur était exquise, mais ce n'était pas la première chose que je gardais à l'esprit, à vrai dire je m'en fichais un peu. Il s'agissait de mes parents, il était inconcevable que je songe à les attaquer. En face de nous se trouvait la porte du salon, d'où parvenaient les voix de mes parents. Mes frères et sœurs devaient encore dormir. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, serrai fort la main de ma douce, et nous entraînai dans le salon. La pièce n'était pas éclairée, mais la cuisine, qui jouxtait le lounge, laissait échapper, par la porte ouverte, la lumière des néons. Je nous fis traverser le salon, et m'arrêtai à la porte de la cuisine. Mes parents étaient de dos, muets, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ma mère, belle, grande, brune, pleurait à chaudes larmes, silencieusement, et mon père, dont j'étais la copie conforme, passait sa main dans les cheveux de ma mère, essayant de la calmer. J'eus envie de me jeter sur eux, non pour les attaquer, mais pour les enlacer aussi fort que je pouvais, et leur dire que tout irait bien désormais. Je n'eus pas le courage de rompre le silence pesant, mais Susan me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, qui me fit sursauter. Je laissai échapper un petit toussotement, afin d'attirer l'attention de mes parents, et mon père se tourna vers la porte. A l'instant où il me vit, son visage se décomposa. Ma mère essuya ses larmes, s'inquiétant de l'immobilité soudaine de mon géniteur, et se tourna à son tour vers nous. Sa réaction fut immédiate, son visage devint aussi pâle que le mien, elle poussa un cri aigu et s'évanouit. Surpris, je la rattrapai avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, parcourant la distance qui nous séparait à ma vitesse. Je la serrai aussi fort que je pus, soucieux de lui faire mal. Mon père se joignit à l'étreinte – à présent, c'était lui qui pleurait – répétant inlassablement mon nom. De peur que ma mère ne manque d'air, je repoussai doucement mon père, et passai ma main sur la joue de ma génitrice. A mon contact gelé, elle tressaillit et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle se redressa, essayant de tenir debout seule, mais je refusai de la lâcher. De ses deux mains, elle prit mon visage en coupe, et déposa des baisers sur mes joues et mon front, déversant des torrents et des torrents de larmes chaudes. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle réussit à formuler une phrase.

- Mais bon sang, Max, où étais-tu ? Pourquoi tu nous as fait endurer ça ?

- Pardon maman, répondis-je, soudainement honteux. Si vous voulez bien, je vais tout vous expliquer ...

- Oh que oui, tu vas tout nous expliquer jeune homme, me coupa mon père.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous asseyiez, tous les deux, intervint Susan.

- Susan, je ne t'avais pas vue, s'étonna mon père.

- Papa, elle a raison, assieds-toi. Toi aussi, maman.

Mes parents m'obéirent, et ma mère me fixa dans les yeux.

- C'est quoi ces lentilles ? C'est horrible, tu ressembles à un vampire.

- Justement, il faut que je vous parle de … ça.

Susan saisit ma main, et je sus qu'elle avait peur. Peur que mes parents pensent que c'était de sa faute, si j'étais parti. Évidemment, ça l'était, mais pas de cette façon-là …

- Vas-y, nous t'écoutons, m'invita ma mère.

Mes parents s'étaient également pris la main, sur la table. J'inspirai une goulée d'air, et me lançai.

- Tout d'abord, je vous demande de ne pas m'interrompre, mon récit n'est pas très long, mais je n'arriverai pas au bout si vous me coupez. D'accord ?

Il acquiescèrent. Je poursuivis.

- Bien … Ce jour où j'ai disparu – ma mère laissa échapper un sanglot – j'étais à Seattle. J'y étais parce que … j'avais le blues, je ne pouvais plus vivre sans Susan – nouveau sanglot de ma mère, qui se souvenait parfaitement de ma période de dépression – et je savais pourquoi elle avait disparu, mais je ne vous l'ai jamais dit. Vous ne m'auriez pas cru, je n'avais aucune preuve pour vous le démontrer. A présent, j'en ai. Susan est un vampire – mes parents écarquillèrent les yeux, ayant l'air de penser que j'étais devenu fou, mais ne dirent rien – et je peux le prouver, mais ce n'est pas encore le moment. Par sécurité donc, envers nous, ses proches, elle a dû quitter la ville. Ma seule solution pour la retrouver était que j'en devienne un moi-même. Étant donné que je savais qu'elle avait été transformée à Seattle, c'est là que j'ai décidé de me rendre. Et ça a marché, j'ai rencontré un vampire qui m'a transformé – il était inutile que je rentre dans les détails de l'histoire, je ne voulais pas les effrayer davantage – et là, j'ai pu retrouver Susan. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas revenu d'abord, j'avais peur de ne pas savoir me contrôler en votre présence, je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie s'il vous était arrivé quoi que ce soit par ma faute. Depuis, j'ai un peu appris à résister à l'odeur que vous dégagez, et j'ai décidé de venir vous rassurer.

- Le téléphone ça existe, merde alors !! s'énerva mon père.

- Je n'avais pas mon chargeur, et plus de batterie, et vous ne m'auriez jamais cru.

- Tu es fou, conclut-il.

- Voilà, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne suis pas venu avant. Faut-il que je boive le sang de quelqu'un devant vous, pour que tu me croie enfin ?

- Beurk … murmura ma mère, les yeux dans le vide, l'air amorphe.

- Mes yeux rouges, ma peau plus pâle qu'avant … tout ça, c'est parce que je suis un buveur de sang …

- Je n'en crois pas un mot ! Rugit mon père.

- MERDE ALORS, PAPA ! M'énervai-je. Ouvre un peu ton esprit ! Touche ma main !

Je la lui tendis, et il la saisit avec réticence, pour la lâcher immédiatement.

- Tu es gelé …

- Parce que mon sang ne circule plus dans mes veines, parce que je suis mort médicalement parlant, parce que je suis un putain de VAMPIRE ! Et ce n'est pas tout, je ne peux pas le montrer, car il n'y a pas de soleil, mais ma peau semble incrustée de diamants brillant de mille feus lorsque j'apparais sous les rayons … Je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus, je ne bois que du sang – animal, je ne suis pas devenu un meurtrier pour autant – j'entends à un kilomètre à la ronde, je vois comme si j'avais la HD dans ma tête, je peux aller jusqu'à cent kilomètre par heure lorsque je cours, votre odeur me donne envie de boire du sang … votre sang ! Je suis un … Monstre.

- Tu ne seras jamais un monstre !

- Ma mère se jeta sur moi en pleurant, après cette déclaration.

- Tu resteras à jamais mon petit Maxy, mon grand bébé, quoi que tu sois, quoi que tu fasses, jamais je ne pourrais te voir comme un monstre, mon cœur.

- Maman …

- Fiston, j'ai vraiment du mal à y croire, mais je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi tu me mentirais, alors je veux bien te croire … Même si je n'apprécie pas le nouveau Maxy, celui qui nous a abandonné pour une poulette – il dédaigna Susan du regard.

Je sortis de mes gonds, et repoussai ma mère. Alors que j'allais sauter sur mon père, je sentis des bras agripper le ventre et entendis la voix de Susan murmurer à mon oreille :

- Max', non.

- Papa, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour toi, jamais je n'accepterais que tu dédaignes Suzie comme tu viens de le faire !! C'est clair ? C'est elle la femme avec qui je compte passer l'éternité, quoi que tu penses, tu m'entends ?

- Maxy, je ne peux pas digérer le fait que tu nous aies laissé souffrir, pensant que t'étais mort, quelque part dans la nature, alors que tu roucoulais dans ses bras.

- Chéri … s'opposa ma mère. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi, alors ne blâme pas ton fils pour quelque chose que tu es capable de comprendre.

Elle se posta devant moi, face à mon père, qui baissa les armes, l'air honteux. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, posant ses coudes sur la table. Ma mère se tourna vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Maxy, je ne veux plus que tu partes.

- Nous devons aller voir les parents de Susan. Mais je reviens après, c'est promis. Nous repartirons chez nous demain.

- Mais …

- Nous ne pouvons rester maman, c'est bien trop dangereux, je suis trop jeune pour me contrôler à long terme, tu comprends ?

Elle déglutit, mais acquiesça. Je déposai un baiser sur son front.

- Nous reviendrons vite.

- A tout à l'heure, sourit-elle. Susan, je suis ravie de savoir que tout va bien … Nous avons vraiment cru qu'il t'était arrivé malheur.

- Dans un sens c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, ironisa ma dulcinée, les bras toujours autour de mon ventre.

- Allons-y, ma belle, lui dis-je. Maman, papa.

Ma mère me sourit, et Susan et moi tournâmes les talons, pour retraverser le salon, puis le vestibule, et ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Dehors, nous marchâmes rapidement pour atteindre la maison de Susan.

- Bon, c'est parti, hein …

- Ça va aller ma puce.

_**[ Susan POV ]**_

Nous pénétrâmes par la porte d'entrée, qui n'était pas fermée à clé, et je sus tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'odeur de mon père était moins présente que celle de ma mère, et j'entendais celle-ci respirer de façon heurtée, dans la cuisine. Inquiète, j'y allais en vitesse, Max sur mes talons, et y trouvais ma mère assise sur une chaise, les yeux rouges, regardant son café comme si elle souhaitait s'y noyer.

- Maman ?

Elle leva aussitôt la tête, et son regard changea. Il exprimait à présent la colère, le désarroi, la tristesse et la … culpabilité. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers moi. Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche, elle lança sa main sur ma joue, mais je l'arrêtai ; elle pourrait se fracturer le poignet, et je n'en avais pas vraiment envie.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là !! Je ne veux plus de toi ici ! Cracha-t-elle, laissant retomber son bras. Pars !! PARS !

- Maman, calme-toi, bon sang. Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Ses paroles m'avaient blessée, mais je m'efforçais de rester neutre. Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait.

- Ton père, se mit-elle à sangloter. C'est ta faute !

- Quoi, papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Elle se mit à pleurer. Je ne comprenais plus rien, et il semblait que le monde autour de moi s'effondrait. Se pouvait-il que ..?

* * *

HAHA ! Moi ? Sadique ? Non, pas du tout (H) ! Alors, j'attends vos hypothèses =D

Prochain chapitre risque d'arriver assez vite aussi, j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration :DDDDD

Au fait, j'ai créé une adresse msn spécialement pour cette fanfic ... Donc si vous souahitez papoter avec moi, par ici --- :D

Peace, mes belles, je vous aime (L) !!


	8. Chapitre 8 : Lésions

_**Lésions**_

_**[ Susan POV ]**_

- Jamais tu n'aurais dû revenir !

- Maman, dis-moi immédiatement ce qu'il se passe. Qu'est-il arrivé à papa ?

- Il est à l'hôpital … souffla-t-elle, la tête dans les mains.

- Quoi ?

- Peu après ton départ …

Elle tentait désespérément d'aligner trois mots cohérents, mais la tâche semblait difficile. Je lui relevai la tête, et la forçai à me regarder dans les yeux.

- Il a fait un infarctus … Puis plus rien. Le coma. Je prie, mais rien n'y change. Il est presque mort.

Je me retins à grand peine de la gifler.

- Maman, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Papa est un battant, jamais il ne laissera le coma prendre possession de sa vie entière. Et tu n'as pas non plus le droit de m'accuser de ce qui lui arrive. Ouais, si j'étais pas partie, ça lui serait pas arrivé, mais c'est tellement horrible de m'en accuser ! Jamais une mère ne devrait avoir à dire ça à son enfant, et jamais je n'aurais dû te le faire remarquer. Ressaisis-toi bon dieu ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il va apprécier te retrouver dans cet état quand il se réveillera ?

Elle fixa mes prunelles, et eut l'air de penser que j'étais folle. Dans un sens, elle avait peut-être raison. J'étais littéralement en train de péter les plombs, mais je me devais de rester forte, intouchable, pour nous deux. Elle avait déjà baissé les bras, je devais lui montrer qu'avoir encore de l'espoir n'était pas interdit. Je croulais intérieurement, mais qu'importe.

- Je n'en peux plus … Je t'ai déjà perdu toi, si je devais perdre ton père …

Elle s'écroula dans mes bras.

- Maman, tu ne m'as pas perdue, je suis là, en chair et en os, devant toi, pour te soutenir. C'est bien réel.

- Comment savoir ? Peut-être que je suis en train de divaguer, peut-être bien que je deviens folle. Je suis en pleine conversation avec ma fille disparue, et son petit-ami également disparu se tient à quelques mètres à peine.

Je soufflai de douleur. Comment lui faire comprendre ? Je la serrai autant que je pus, soucieuse de la briser, telle une poupée de porcelaine.

- Maman je te jure que ça va s'arranger. Je vais aller le voir, maintenant, et il se réveillera bientôt, je te le jure de tout mon …

- Il arrive.

Je me retournai. Maxence avait l'air absent, ses yeux fixant un point au loin.

- Il sera bientôt à Forks.

Il me regarda soudain dans les yeux, semblant reprendre contenance.

- Nous devons rentrer.

- Mais je dois aller voir mon … commençai-je.

- Maintenant !

Je me détournai et pris ma mère par les épaules.

- Écoute-moi bien maman, c'est très important. Je dois partir, les gens chez qui je vis sont en danger, et je dois aller les aider, mais je vais revenir dès que tout ça sera fini. En attendant, garde espoir, ne lâche jamais ce petit fil, tu m'entends ?

Elle hocha la tête, l'air perdu, et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

- Je te perds une seconde fois … chuchota-t-elle.

- Non, tu ne me perds pas, je vais revenir, c'est promis. Tu dois me croire.

Elle acquiesça, et je déposai un baiser froid sur sa joue brûlante.

- Je t'aime plus que tout maman.

Sans attendre de réponse, je me retournai, et pris la main de Maxence. Nous sortîmes, et nous mîmes à courir vers la ville, sans nous soucier des éventuels témoins ; nous courions trop vite pour être visible à l'œil humain. La culpabilité, amère et assommante, s'empara de moi, gelant mon cœur mort, mais Maxence ne me laissa pas le temps d'y penser.

- Pourquoi personne ne s'est donné la peine de nous prévenir ? Demanda-t-il, furieux, tandis que nous atteignions la forêt.

- Quoi ? Comment ça, personne ne nous a prévenus ?

- Non, personne.

- J'ai du mal à te suivre, là, comment as-tu su ?

Il sembla réfléchir, puis finit par lâcher :

- Je ne sais pas. Une intuition.

Je stoppai net, et il m'imita, étonné.

- Quoi ? Une intuition ? Tu te fiches de moi ? A ce que je sache, c'est Alice la médium ! Et si ton intuition se révélait fausse ?

- Susan, s'il te plaît, ne perdons pas de temps, il faut que ...

- Il faut que nous les appelions ! Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que ton « intuition » – je mimai les guillemets avec mes doigts, ironique – n'aura pas été confirmée !

- Tu es d'un ridicule !

- Je t'emmerde.

Il grogna, sortit son portable, et composa le numéro de Carlisle. Celui-ci décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

- _Maxence ?_

Il était étrange de l'entendre comme si j'avais moi-même tenu le combiné.

- Il arrive, grogna mon amoureux.

- _Non, il n'a pas encore pris de décision, Alice n'a rien vu._

- Je sais. Mais j'ai un très fort pressentiment qui persiste. Il arrive.

- _Un pressentiment ?_

Je souris, moqueuse. Lui aussi était sceptique quant à l'intuition de mon cher et tendre. Max' me foudroya du regard.

- Je sais, c'est ridicule, mais je suis sûr et certain qu'il est en chemin. Le temps presse.

- _Maxence, calme-toi. Premièrement, nous ne prendrons pas de décision avant qu'Alice n'ait vu quoi que ce soit. Sans vouloir te vexer, nous plaçons plutôt notre confiance en son extra-lucidité, dont on sait qu'elle a déjà fait ses preuves, qu'en ton intuition … Deuxièmement, il est seul, et nous sommes huit, sans vous deux. Je pense que nous pouvons nous débarrasser facilement de lui sans votre aide._

- Non, je veux aider, c'est de ma faute si vous vous retrouvez dans cette situation, bougonna Max'.

- J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu cherches une excuse pour tabasser quelqu'un, et tester ta force, intervins-je.

- La ferme, grogna Max'.

- _Max', Susan a raison. Tu sais, Emmett aime chahuter, parfois violemment, donc si tu as besoin d'extérioriser ta force ..._

- Mais non ! S'énerva Maxence. Carlisle, tu dois me croire, je t'assure que ce pressentiment n'est pas normal. C'est quelque chose de très fort, je n'ai aucune image précise dans ma tête, mais je le sais, c'est tout, tu dois me croire.

Il se répétait. De plus, je fus étonnée de l'entendre tutoyer Carlisle comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Je croisai les bras, attendant la réponse de Carlisle.

- Maxence, nous ne pouvons pas nous baser uniquement sur ton intuition. Et …

- Je rentre. C'est tout.

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Susan, tu peux rester pour ton père, moi je préfère aller aider là-bas, au cas où j'aurais raison. Carlisle, je serai là dans une journée, tout au plus.

Sans attendre de réponse, il raccrocha.

- Je déteste ça, grommelai-je.

- Pardon ?

- Ce que tu fais, sous prétexte d'une saloperie d'intuition !

- Susan, arrête, on en parlera quand je reviendrai ici.

- Non ! Tu n'éviteras pas les problèmes mon cher ! Maintenant !

Il soupira.

- Écoute, tu es énervée, moralement fatiguée, stressée, et tu as envie de voir ton père, ce n'est pas une bonne chose pour nous de parler de ça maintenant.

Il s'approcha de moi, mais je reculai. Il soupira derechef.

- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, soufflai-je.

- Je ne vois pas tout à fait les choses comme ça. Je m'en vais aider les Cullen parce qu'ils sont en danger à cause de moi, et tu me dis que je suis égoïste.

- Les Cullen sont tout à fait capable de se débrouiller sans nous, à huit contre un … Seulement tes parents, eux, ne sont pas aptes à te laisser partir une nouvelle fois, sans donner de nouvelles.

- Je ne veux pas laisser les Cullen se débrouiller avec MES problèmes ! J'estime que je devrai même être le seul à tuer ce vampire ! C'est moi qui l'ai amené, après tout.

- J'en ai marre, c'est bon, va-t'en ! Et amuse-toi bien, surtout.

Je fis demi tour en direction de la ville, mais il vint se planter devant moi.

- Tu ne me dis pas au revoir ?

- J'estime que tu ne le mérite pas, mon cher.

Il eut une moue triste, mais je ne me laissai pas amadouer. Je le contournai et m'élançai vers la ville. J'entendis distinctement son soupir de lassitude, mais l'ignorai délibérément. Ma mère sembla surprise de me voir franchir le seuil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. La voyant affalée sur sa chaise, l'air incapable de faire un quelconque mouvement, j'eus un peu pitié d'elle, et me pressai de lui servir un café. Elle l'accepta, le regard vitreux, et posa la tasse sur ses genoux, la tenant avec ses mains, sans même toucher au liquide. Je soupirai et la prévins que j'avais besoin de me rafraîchir un peu. Elle hocha la tête, l'air comme dans un autre monde. C'était faux, je n'avais pas besoin de me rafraîchir, j'étais aussi fraîche que possible, mais je sentais le mal de tête poindre, menaçant. La douche chaude était la seule solution contre ça. Dans la salle de bains, je me débarrassai de mes fringues boueuses, détachai mes cheveux, et me glissai sous le jet d'eau bouillante. Bizarrement, mes muscles se délassèrent, comme s'ils appréciaient la température. Je me savonnai tout le corps, juste pour voir combien de temps je garderai l'odeur du savon au miel sur moi. Ma propre odeur m'agaçait déjà, j'avais la fâcheuse tendance à me lasser rapidement, même des meilleures choses. Je ris à cette pensée. Je m'agaçais moi-même. Quelle putain d'ironie. Je ne restai pas plus de cinq minutes sous la douche par soucis d'économies. Ma mère avait déjà bien assez de soucis comme ça sans devoir en plus s'inquiéter de sa facture d'eau. Je filai nue jusqu'à ma chambre, à une vitesse telle que même si quelqu'un s'était tenu dans le couloir, il n'aurait pu m'apercevoir. Rien n'avait changé de place. Sauf le mot, qui avait disparu de mon lit. Mais rien, absolument rien, n'avait bougé. Les draps sur mon lit étaient pliés de la même façon, les papiers sur le bureau rangés à l'identique. Seule la fenêtre avait été fermée. J'ouvris mon armoire, et constatai sans grande surprise que mes vêtements n'avaient pas non plus bougé. J'attrapai un jeans et un sous-pull blanc que je me pressai de mettre. Retournant dans la salle de bains, je balançai mes vêtements sales dans le panier, et donnai un petit coup sur mes baskets terreuses. Je les enfilai, et redescendis. Ma mère n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise, ni porté la tasse à ses lèvres. Je fronçai les sourcils ; son café devait être froid.

- Tu comptes attendre qu'il soit gelé ? Lui demandai-je.

Comme au ralenti, elle sursauta, et rougit.

- Non, je …

- Maman, ça fait bien longtemps que tu n'as plus besoin de te justifier auprès de moi. En fait je voulais juste le numéro de la chambre de papa. Je veux aller le voir.

- Quand ? Maintenant ?

- Oui. Ça pose un problème ?

- L'hôpital est fermé à cette heure-ci, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Comme si c'était un obstacle, marmonnai-je, plus pour moi-même. Donne-moi ce numéro.

- Chambre 348, se résigna-t-elle.

- Merci.

Sans attendre de réponse, je me précipitai dans le hall, ouvris la porte d'entrée et sortis. Le soleil était levé, à présent, et j'espérai que Maxence ne soit pas encore sorti de la forêt. Il faudrait que je songe à m'excuser, lorsqu'il me téléphonerait. J'avais agi avec impulsivité, et de manière un peu trop excessive. Je soupirai, et pris la direction du centre ville, lentement. La cité commençait peu à peu à s'éveiller, et je voyais les gens, au chaud dans leurs maisons, prendre le petit déjeuner, lire le journal, ou allumer la télé. J'accélérai un peu le pas, me limitant. Je ne pouvais maintenant plus prendre le risque de me faire repérer en allant trop vite. Il me fallu plus d'une vingtaine de minutes avant d'apercevoir le centre hospitalier d'Everett. J'y étais déjà venue, des années auparavant, après une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers – double fracture du tibia. Je fouillai ma mémoire afin de me rappeler la disposition des chambres. Je savais déjà que les chambres dans les 300 et quelques se trouvaient au 3ème étage – logique, non ? – mais de quel côté pouvait bien se trouver la 348 ? Je traversai le parking et contournai le bâtiment principal, pour arriver dans des jardins, déserts. Là, je jetai un coup d'œil prudent autour de moi, puis m'élançai vers une fenêtre du 3ème étage. Mes mains s'agrippèrent au rebord supérieur à la vitre, et je m'intéressai à l'intérieur de la pièce. C'était une double chambre, inoccupée ; la porte menant sur le couloir, grande ouverte, laissait apparaître un numéro. Je me décalai de quelques centimètres, et vit l'inscription. 309. Je m'assurai prudemment que personne ne se trouvait dans le jardin et sautai silencieusement vers ma droite, sur le rebord voisin. Chambre 310 – vide, elle aussi. Bien. J'exécutai un saut périlleux arrière, afin de retomber dans les jardins. J'adorai tout ce que mon nouveau corps était capable d'accomplir sans subir de dommages. Tout ce que [i]j'étais[/i] capable d'accomplir. Je reportai mon attention sur la façade que je venais de quitter, et comptai mentalement vers la droite, jusqu'à la chambre 348, à l'autre bout du bâtiment, quasiment. Une fois de plus, je vérifiai que personne ne pouvait me voir, et sautai à la fenêtre. Les stores étaient à demi fermés, mais ne m'empêchèrent pas de voir l'intérieur. Voir mon père, étendu sur ce lit froid, dans cette chambre froide, me causa un choc au delà de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il avait l'air si fragile. J'examinai les deux fenêtres, à la recherche de la plus petite ouverture. Une des fenêtres, coulissante, était ouverte sur un centimètre à peine. Je glissai mes doigts dans l'entrebâillement, et tirai très légèrement. Une sécurité semblait empêcher la fenêtre de s'ouvrir. Je fulminai. J'allais devoir forcer, et donc casser la sécurité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient dans ce foutu hôpital ? Que mon père, dans le coma pour on-ne-sait combien de temps, allait soudain se réveiller et être poussé par l'envie de se jeter par la fenêtre ? Ridicule. Je jurai à voix basse, et insistai un peu plus sur la fenêtre. Un déclic se fit entendre, et elle coulissa. Je me faufilai à l'intérieur de la chambre, et pris l'initiative de monter la température du radiateur, baissé quasiment au minimum. Quelle bande de sales radins !

Puis mon regard se posa inévitablement sur papa. Une machine contrôlait les battements de son cœur, tellement paisibles, et une perfusion lui fournissait de l'eau. Un frisson me parcourut. Il avait l'air si vulnérable ! Je m'approchai du lit, et posai ma main sur la sienne. Elle était chaude, comme toujours. Je levai nos deux mains, et posai la sienne sur ma joue, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Ma gorge se serra, non parce que j'avais soif, mais parce que j'avais envie de pleurer, mais que les larmes, naturellement, ne pouvaient s'écouler. Je fermai les yeux et humai son odeur. Elle n'était plus comme avant, car à présent, celle de l'hôpital s'était incrustée dans sa peau, venant parasiter celle d'origine. Mais des effluves persistaient : une senteur boisée, exotique, chaude. Nous n'étions pas faits pour vivre dans un endroit où le soleil ne faisait que de brèves apparitions. Mon père était un gars du Sud, un Texan de pure souche, mais ma mère était allergique au soleil – au sens propre comme au figuré. Alors mon père avait préféré exécuter les moindres désirs de ma mère, et quitter le Sud, que de la perdre ou la contrarier. De temps en temps, nous allions voir les cousins de mon père, et mes grands parents, qui habitaient non loin de Houston, mais ma mère ne sortait pas, et cela exaspérait mon père. Alors nous rentrions à Everett. Lorsque j'y songeais, je devais reconnaître que j'avais plus hérité du physique de mon père que de ma mère. La peau café au lait, les yeux verts, les cheveux châtain clair. De ma mère, je n'avais hérité que la taille et le poids. Je n'étais pas très grande, ni trop petite, et avais une carrure de sportive, sans pour autant être robuste. Ceci à part, je n'avais aucun point commun avec ma mère. Elle était d'une pâleur presque maladive, qui s'alliait parfaitement avec la couleur gris métallique de ses yeux, et la blondeur de ses cheveux. Au premier abord, ce n'était pas une femme vers qui on allait facilement. Elle était toujours très distante, froide, rigide. Tout le contraire de mon père, qui s'était toujours montré ouvert avec tout le monde. Enfin, je m'égarai …

Les yeux clos, la respiration égale, la chaleur corporelle … Il ne semblait qu'endormi. On dit que les gens dans le coma peuvent entendre ce que l'on dit. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment cru, mais à cet instant, je désirais ardemment y croire. Alors je me mis à lui parler, à voix basse.

- Tu sais papa, rien n'a vraiment changé en moi depuis que je suis partie. Je suis toujours la même sur le plan mental. Bien sûr, j'ai sûrement un peu mûri. Mais je suis sûre que tu me reconnaîtrais. Je peux aussi affirmer que tu serais sans doute fier de moi. J'ai progressé tu sais. Et au fait, tu avais raison. Maxence est fou d'amour pour moi. Comment ai-je fait pour ne rien voir tout ce temps ? C'était tellement évident, pourtant. Mais l'essentiel est que je m'en sois aperçue, non ? Tu dis toujours mieux vaut tard que jamais. Je pense qu'il est temps que je t'explique la vraie raison de mon départ. Ça peut te mettre en danger, c'est pour ça que j'ai hésité au début. Mais de toutes façons, je ne suis même pas sûre que tu entendes ce que je dis. Papa, tu vas me traiter de folle, si tu te rappelles vraiment de tout ça à ton réveil, mais qu'importe. Je suis un vampire. Tu pourras rigoler, je n'en tiendrai pas rigueur, car je sais, c'est grotesque. Un vampire ! J'en ris moi-même. Pourtant c'est la pure vérité. C'est devenu ma condition, et je ne peux y échapper. Je n'ai pas choisi. S'il y avait un choix à faire, ma foi, je pense que je choisirais cette condition. Car malgré le fait que j'aie du vous abandonner, malgré tous les désavantages que cela incombe – la soif, l'envie, tout ça – eh bien cette condition je l'aime. Car grâce à ça, je suis réunie avec Maxence pour l'éternité. Grâce à ça, je vais certainement pouvoir réaliser des choses dont je rêvais, mais qui ne me semblaient pas accessibles, comme ce tour du monde que je veux faire depuis mes 9 ans, tu te souviens ? Oui, je sais ce sont des choses matérielles, et c'est particulièrement égoïste – je baissai les yeux sur mes pieds, un peu honteuse – mais ça me fait du bien de me dire que je serais encore là dans des années. Je ne serais jamais bien loin de vous, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais papa, il faut que tu sois fort, et que tu battes ce coma, que tu te réveilles, parce que si rien ne peut me tuer désormais, ce n'est pas le cas de maman. Jamais elle ne survivrait seule, tu es son socle, sa béquille, enfin tu comprends l'idée. Elle est amorphe, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'arrive pas à avancer sans toi. Alors tu vas bouger ton cul, et sortir de cette merde, tu m'entends papa ? J'ai foi en toi, je sais que tu peux y arriver. T'es un battant en toi. On a ça dans le sang chez nous, pas vrai ? Réveille-toi papa, je t'en supplie. Tu me manques tellement ...

Ma voix se brisa sur ces mots. Je reposai son bras le long de son corps, embrassant une dernière fois sa main, et décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de partir. Je me penchai et déposai un baiser sur son front, accompagné d'un « Je t'aime » à peine audible, puis me détournai de lui. Je repassai par la fenêtre, puis la refermai, respectant à l'identique sa position initiale, et je me laissai retomber dans le jardin, avec souplesse. Personne ne m'avait vu, tout semblait désert. Il était encore tôt, à peine 7 heures et demi. Je contournai le bâtiment et repris le chemin de la maison.

Je sais, c'est court, et en plus y'a pas d'action, et pas de suspens à la fin. Mais j'ai plus d'idées :(

Je n'arrêterai pas cette fiction, nop, mais c'est juste que les chapitre seront assez longs à arriver, comme vous devez vous en rendre compte ^^'

En fait à la base, je voulais le continuer un peu plus, qu'il soit plus long, mais j'y arrivais vraiment pas, donc j'ai abandonné.

Donc voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ?


	9. Chapitre 9 : Représailles

_**Représaille**s_

_[ Max POV ]_

Je ne m'arrêtai de courir que lorsque le soleil se leva totalement. L'odeur de mes parents, même si je n'avais ressenti aucune envie de leur faire du mal, m'avait donné extrêmement soif, alors je chassai quelques biches, faute de mieux. A travers l'épais feuillage des arbres, je voyais que le soleil brillait dans le ciel. D'après ce dont je me souvenais, je ne tarderai pas à sortir de la forêt. Mon long manteau était malheureusement resté dans le sac de Susan, qui lui se trouvait chez elle. Pas le temps de faire demi-tour. Mon mauvais pressentiment persistait, plus fort chaque seconde, troublant mon esprit, et cela ne me disait décidément rien qui vaille. J'allais devoir courir à la vitesse maximale, afin qu'aussi peu de monde que possible m'aperçoive, jusqu'à la prochaine forêt.

Mes pensées vagabondèrent du côté de ma chère et tendre. Que faisait-elle ? Lui manquai-je ? M'en voulait-elle vraiment ? _S_'en voulait-elle ? Je trouvais sa réaction quelque peu excessive. Il ne fallait jamais laisser une intuition de côté, aussi insignifiante soit-elle. D'une autre part, je m'en voulais de l'avoir abandonnée alors que nous ne nous étions retrouvés qu'il y a peu de temps.

Plongé au plus profond de moi-même, je ne m'aperçus pas tout de suite que je venais de m'exposer au soleil, et brillai de mille feux. Jurant, j'accélérai considérablement ma vitesse, me concentrant afin de ne plus ralentir jusqu'à la prochaine forêt.

Je mis moins de deux minutes à atteindre l'orée. Si quelqu'un m'avait vu, il avait sûrement du me prendre pour une voiture reflétant le soleil. Je sautai par-dessus un cours d'eau et m'agrippai à la première branche d'arbre venue, puis me laissai tomber quelques mètres plus bas, sur un tapis de mousses. Pouvoir bondir, et avoir le même instinct qu'un animal était tout simplement revigorant. Plus de faiblesses. Le vampire est vraiment au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Tandis que je sautai par bonds, slalomant entre les arbres, un bruit subtil venant de ma gauche attira mon attention. Comme si quelqu'un me suivait – quelqu'un comme moi. Je me propulsai le plus haut possible, et attrapai une épaisse branche d'arbre. Je grimpai dessus et m'accroupis. Le bruit avait cessé. Je restai silencieux et immobile pendant plusieurs minutes, mais rien ne se manifesta. Peut-être ne manipulai-je pas encore très bien mon ouïe. C'étaient sans doute les feuilles, et l'herbe qui bougeaient au rythme de mes pas.

Tendu, je me remis en route, sautant au sol. A peine eus-je le temps de m'élancer qu'une masse atterrit dans mon dos et me cloua à terre. Ma force de nouveau-né me permit de me dégager sans trop de peine, et lorsque je fus debout, j'étais seul. Je n'avais pourtant pas rêvé ! Sur mes gardes, je pris une immense inspiration, humant la moindre petite odeur. Parmi toutes les fragrances qui envahirent mon esprit, j'en reconnus une qui m'était familière. C'était la première odeur que 'javais humé à la fin de ma transformation. Avec un frisson d'horreur, je compris. C'était [i]_son_[/i] odeur. [i]_Il_[/i] m'avait retrouvé et me suivait.

Mon cerveau se mit à fonctionner à toute allure. Je ne pouvais l'affronter seul, car d'après Susan, je devais le découper, puis le brûler. J'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider. Mais je ne pouvais retourner à Everett sans craindre qu'il n'attaque des humains, et je ne pouvais pas non plus foncer chez les Cullen, qui habitaient près d'un bourg rempli d'hommes, de femmes et enfants au sang alléchant. Pourtant je n'avais pas le choix. Je mis à courir plus vite que jamais, par immenses bonds. Je voulais contacter Carlisle, mais je ne pouvais le faire sans qu'_il_ m'entende. Je devais agir le plus vite possible.

_[ Alice POV ]_

Quelque chose m'asticotait. Je ne savais mettre le doigt dessus, mais je sentais que cela n'était pas bon. Du tout. Percevant mon exaspération, Jasper se pencha vers moi et fit agir son pouvoir.

- Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait, lui soufflai-je.

Il sembla surpris, mais leva son emprise sur mes sentiments.

- Je suis désolée, mais … j'ai besoin de me concentrer.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, me sourit-il en retour.

Je fermai les yeux, et la vision me vint.

- Alice ! Sursauta Jasper.

Je vis Maxence, il courait très vite, et une ombre se déplaçait derrière lui. Je sentis la tension du jeune garçon, ainsi que la soif de vengeance de la créature à sa poursuite.

Suffocant, je rouvris les yeux. Edward se tenait sur le pas de la porte du salon, me fixant.

- Il arrive, dîmes-nous d'une même voix.

_[ Susan POV ]_

Lorsque je franchis la porte du salon, je découvris ma mère, endormie sur le canapé. Elle n'avait pas touché à sa tasse de café, posée sur la table basse auprès d'elle. Soupirant, je pris une couverture que j'étalai sur son corps. Elle était gelée – pour un humain.

J'avais envie de crier. Mon esprit était dans un tel désordre. Je ne savais plus par où passer pour en sortir. Consultant mon téléphone portable, je vis que nous étions le samedi. Sur un coup de tête, je fonçai dans ma chambre, et arrachai mes vêtements trop classes – ceux d'Alice en fait. Ce n'était pas moi. Ce n'était pas Susan Boneth. Dans le plus simple appareil, je me rendis dans le réduit de la chambre de mes parents, et saisit mon gros sac à dos de voyage. Dans ma chambre, je le jetai ouvert sur le lit, et me mit à y balancer toutes les fringues de mon armoire. Une fois celle-ci vide, ma ''valise'' était presque pleine. Je consentis à enfiler des sous-vêtements, puis un débardeur et un jeans. Je jetai quelques culottes et chaussettes dans le sac, et le fermai. Je l'emporterai avec moi une fois prête à retourner chez les Cullen. J'ouvris la fenêtre de ma chambre, et sautai à pieds nus dans le jardin. _Julia_. J'atteignis sa maison quelques secondes plus tard, et m'élançai sur le toit – ça en devenait presque une habitude. Le Velux était fermé, et elle dormait encore. Les mains appuyées contre le carreau, je la contemplai. Devais-je toquer ? Ou m'en aller ? Il n'était pas bon pour elle de me voir revenir. Je mis à penser que Max avait peut-être raison … La transformation n'était finalement pas une mauvaise idée.

Je me mis un coup de poing dans la joue. Quelle égoïste ! Je ne pouvais pas prendre un tel risque par égoïsme ! C'était trop injuste pour Julia. D'un autre côté, c'était ce qu'elle voudrait …

- Raaaaah !

Le cri que je venais de pousser, fit sursauter ma meilleure amie dans son sommeil, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Lorsque j'entendis le déclic du velux, j'étais déjà quatre jardins plus loin. Je rejoignis la rue, à pieds nus sur le bitume. S'il y avait une personne qui méritait d'être transformé, c'était mon père. Cela le sortirait aussitôt du coma. Mais alors le reste de sa vie serait gâché. Il verrait ma mère, tous les membre de sa famille mourir, impuissant. Par ma faute.

- Tout va bien mademoiselle ?

Je me tournai d'un bond, montrant les canines. La rue était déserte, mis à part un homme, la quarantaine, ayant l'air un peu éméché, et qui me regardait, l'air hagard.

- Vous avez l'air perdue ...

Il avança d'un pas, mais je ne bougeai pas, sur le qui-vive.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, il posa sa main sur mon épaule. Son souffle gorgé d'alcool ne me rebuta pas. Tout ce qui m'obsédait, était le bruit du sang. Glou-glou-glou-glou …

- Vos yeux ! Ils sont ...

J'agrippai sa tête entre mes deux mains, et lui rompis le cou d'un simple geste. Je le retins dans sa chute, et le balançai sur mon épaule, afin d'aller le vider dans un endroit plus discret.

_[ Maxence POV ]_

Hugh – car c'était ainsi qu'il se nommait – me suivait toujours. J'entendais son souffle furieux, à peine dix mètres derrière moi. J'aurai pu le distancer beaucoup plus, mais je voulais qu'il me suive, je me retenais donc de courir trop vite. Il y avait des bruits de cœurs battant la chamade autour de moi. Des animaux qui s'affolaient de voir des prédateurs aussi près d'eux. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'étaient pas eux les proies. C'était moi, la proie.

- Je finirai par te rattraper quoi que tu fasses ! Vociféra la voix de mon créateur.

J'accélérai un peu le pas, même si je savais qu'il bluffait.

- Tu devras bien t'arrêter pour te nourrir, et là, je te réduirai en charpie ! Tu ne pourras pas courir éternellement !

J'occultai ses menaces, et me concentrai sur ma ''route''.

Nous ne mîmes pas moins de huit heures à atteindre l'Olympic National Park. Un record. J'étais persuadé qu'Alice nous avait vus arriver. Il fallait qu'il en soit comme ça. Pour le moment, il n'avait fait que me suivre, balançant de temps à autres des menaces, tentant parfois de me rattraper, sans succès. Alors que je contournai un arbre et sautai par-dessus un rocher, un bruit de feuillage m'alerta, mais avant que j'aie eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, une énorme silhouette se jeta sur moi et me renversa.

- Jacob ! Hurlai-je. Lâche-moi !

Le loup roux se recula en jappant, signe d'excuses. Je me remis sur mes pieds. Hugh ne me suivait plus.

- Et merde ! Es-tu avec la meute ? Demandai-je à Jacob.

Il hocha sa grosse tête velue.

- Dis aux autres de ne pas lâcher le vampire. Je vais prévenir les Cullen.

Il lâcha un aboiement, et partit en courant. Je pris immédiatement la direction de la Villa. Je n'eus pas besoin de faire tout le trajet, puisque je fus rejoins par la plupart des Cullen à mi-chemin.

Alice se jeta vers moi.

- Où est-il ? Je pensais qu'il te suivait !

- Et moi je pensais que c'était toi la médium. J'ai été attaqué par Jacob, et il a fui. Mais les loups le poursuivent.

- Oui … murmura-t-elle. Je le vois. Trois kilomètres au Nord-Ouest !

Nous ne tardâmes pas à nous mettre en chemin.

- Où est Bella ? Demandai-je.

- Elle est restée avec Nessie, répondit Edward. Question de prudence. Et elle n'aime pas trop ce genre de scène. Je peux te retourner la question pour Susan.

- Elle a préféré rester chez elle, d'une part parce qu'elle n'a pas fait confiance à mon intuition, et d'autre part parce que son père est dans le coma, il a fait un infarctus.

D'ailleurs, je n'avais toujours pas appelé pour prendre des nouvelles. Pour le moment, j'avais d'autres préoccupations.

Suivant la trace du vampire et des loups, nous débouchâmes dans une clairière. Un impressionnant groupe de loups encerclait Hugh, sans l'attaquer.

- Je veux lui arracher la tête, dis-je à Carlisle. Je veux avoir ce plaisir.

Carlisle hocha la tête.

- Il détient un humain, murmura Edward. Une petite fille. Voilà pourquoi les loups n'attaquent pas. Ils ont peur qu'au moindre mouvement, il la tue.

Soudain, ce que je n'avais pas encore remarqué car j'avais été trop concentré à occulter les paroles du vampire, un gémissement parvint à mes oreilles. Il était étouffé et trahissait la peur, l'horreur même. Une toute petite voix, pareille à celle d'une souris. Un peu comme celle de …

- Maxence ! Hurlèrent plusieurs voix.

Des bras enserrèrent ma taille – ceux d'Emmett probablement. J'avais sauté en avant sans même m'en rendre compte.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te prend vieux ? Demanda Emmett, préoccupé à me retenir.

- Marissa ! MARISSA ! C'est ma petite sœur que cet enfoiré à pris en otage ! MARISSA !

- MAXENCE ! Hurla la voix de ma jeune sœur. MAXEN...!

La fin de sa phrase avait été étouffé, probablement par Hugh.

- Calme-toi Maxence, m'asséna Carlisle. T'énerver ne fera que le ravir davantage. Il n'a pas choisi sa cible au hasard. Nous devons agir prudemment.

- Non, toi et ta famille ne prendrez aucun risque ! C'est moi qu'il veut. C'est moi qu'il veut tuer, et tant que ce ne sera pas chose faite, ma sœur sera en danger. Je dois y aller !

Je me dégageai des bras d'Emmett.

- Et vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher.

Personne ne fit le moindre geste. Je me détournai, et avançai vers l'attroupement. Les loups s'écartèrent pour me laisser passer, et je [i]lui[/i] fis face. Il tenait ma petite sœur en travers de son épaule, évanouie et blanche comme un linge. Je sentis la colère monter en moi comme une vague.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandai-je, les dents serrées.

- Ta mort, répondit-il simplement, d'une voix sans équivoque. Tu me laisses te tuer, et la gamine aura la vie sauve.

- Laisse la partir. Donne-la aux autres, et je te laisserai me tuer. Tu as ma parole.

Il se mit à rire, un rire tonitruant qui résonna dans toute la clairière.

- Ta parole ! Hurla-t-il, le visage déformé par la rage. Tu te ris de moi ? Ta [i]parole[/i] ? Alors que tu m'a déjà trompé une fois. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour te laisser m'avoir encore une fois !

Je respirai lentement. Une solution, une solution … Soudain, le vampire se figea, la bouche entrouverte, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose. Maintenant. Je sautai sur lui, mais lorsque je fus près de le toucher, il se remit à bouger, et envoya sa main contre mon torse. Une douleur fulgurante traversa mon bras, et je roulai par terre, à l'endroit ou Hugh s'était trouvé une seconde plus tôt.

- Je reviendrai ! Cria-t-il.

Il y eut des aboiements, et de lourds bruits de pattes, puis un attroupement autour de moi. Ma tête était lourde, et je voyais trouble.

- Maxence !

Je reconnus la voix d'Esmé.

- Ton bras ! Continua-t-elle. Carlisle !

- Ce n'est rien, c'est réparable, assura ce dernier.

- Réparable ? Marmonnai-je.

La vision me revenait peu à peu, mais un horrible mal de tête tambourinait contre mon crâne. Je ne sentais plus mon bras. Baissant les yeux, je m'aperçus qu'il n'était plus là. Je n'avais plus qu'un moignon – de pierre semblait-il.

- Mon bras !

- Il est là, dit Emmett en arrivant avec ma partie manquante.

Je sautai sur mes pieds et m'en saisis.

- Je vais te montrer comment le remettre en place, me rassura Carlisle. Tu auras une vilaine cicatrice, mais il fonctionnera encore.

- Hugh ! Ce lâche s'est enfui avec ma sœur ! Criai-je.

- Les loups sont à sa poursuite. Edward, va demander à Jacob d'abandonner. Ce vampire en veut à Maxence, il nous suivra à la Villa. Nous devons rentrer.

Edward s'en alla dans la forêt, et je suivis à contrecœur le reste du groupe vers la Villa.

_[ Susan POV ]_

Je m'adossai au mur de la ruelle, repue. Passant la langue sur mes lèvres, je fis disparaître les dernières gouttes de sang qu'avait contenu l'homme que je venais de vider. Le délicieux goût restait accroché à ma langue, et me donnait envie d'encore plus. Mon téléphone portable se mit à vibrer du fond de la poche de mon jean. Je le sortis et décrochai.

- Allô ?

- Susan ! Cria Maxence dans le combiné. Il est à Forks, et détient Marissa !

- Quoi ? Et vous ne l'avez pas coincé ?

- Si, mais il s'est enfui. Mais il va revenir, c'est moi qu'il veut.

- Vous êtes à la Villa ? J'arrive tout de suite !

Je raccrochai sans me faire prier, et jetai le corps de l'homme mort dans la benne à ordure ouverte à côté de moi, et en fermai le couvercle. Je venais de commettre mon premier meurtre. Mais je n'avais pas le temps d'avoir des remords, car Marissa était en danger, et s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce fût, je savais que Maxence ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Je filai chez moi et emportai le sac de voyage. Ma mère dormait toujours au rez-de-chaussée. Je déposai un baiser sur son front, et lui laissai un mot.

_[ Maxence POV ]_

Chaque minute qui passait était insupportable. Carlisle m'avait montré comment remettre mon bras en place – un peu de venin et c'était bon – et tout ce qu'il me restait à faire, c'était attendre que le vampire vienne me cueillir.

Nous étions tous réunis dans le salon. Certains avaient pris place sur les canapés, et d'autres restaient debout, jetant des regards las, par la baie vitrée. Moi, je tournais en rond au milieu de la pièce, fulminant d'impatience. Alice, assise sur le sofa, avait le regard vide. Je savais qu'elle se concentrait pour le voir, mais apparemment il n'avait pas encore pris la décision de revenir. Marissa devait être morte de faim et d'inquiétude. Comment avais-je pu ne pas m'apercevoir que depuis le moment où il m'avait suivi, il la détenait ? Comment avais-je pu ne pas sentir _son_ odeur dans ma propre maison ?

- Maxence, tu n'as pas à te torturer comme ça, ce n'est pas ta faute si … commença Edward.

- Écoute, je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais rien de ce que tu – ou quiconque – ne pourras dire, ne me fera changer d'avis. Si je n'avais pas essayé d'entuber Hugh, Marissa n'en serait pas là en ce moment. Elle est si jeune … Elle va être traumatisée pour le restant de ses jours … Je n'arrive pas à …

- Maintenant ! M'interrompit Alice. Je l'ai vu, il arrive.

J'ouvris la baie vitrée et sortis dans le jardin. Trois minutes plus tard, Hugh émergea de la forêt, ma sœur dans les bras, mais s'arrêta devant le cours d'eau dès qu'il m'aperçut. Il paraissait perplexe.

- Rends-moi ma sœur ! Hurlai-je, tentant tant bien que mal de me maîtriser.

- Tu n'as qu'à te rendre.

Tremblant de rage, je fermai les yeux un court instant, et les rouvris. Il était de nouveau figé, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur la touche pause.

- Maxence ! Cria Edward. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Il me rejoignit.

- Ses pensées sont confuses … je crois bien que … tu l'empêches de bouger.

- Comment ? M'étonnai-je.

- Je ne sais pas comment, mais il est bien possible que tu possèdes également un don.

- Max ...

Le gémissement était ténu, et si faible que seul un vampire aurait pu le percevoir.

- MARISSA ! Hurlai-je, m'élançant vers eux.

Hugh se remit à bouger, et leva de nouveau la main, comme lorsqu'il avait arraché un de mes membres. Je m'arrêtai. Perdre un bras était très douloureux, et me laissait sonné, ce n'était donc pas le moment de recommencer la même erreur. De plus, si Edward disait vrai, l'entrave semblait se lever dès que ma concentration se dissipait.

- Max … gémit de nouveau ma jeune sœur.

- Tais-toi sale gamine ! La morigéna-t-il.

- Ne t'avise pas de lui faire le moindre mal, ou je te jure que tu pourrais le regretter ! Prévins-je.

De nouveau, il sembla comme bloqué, sur le point de répondre, et un mouvement se fit derrière lui. Une silhouette en furie le renversa. Je m'élançai, espérant être suffisamment rapide pour attraper Marissa avant qu'elle ne claque contre le sol, mais je n'en eus pas le besoin. Susan était debout de l'autre côté de la rive, ma sœur dans les bras, et un pied sur Hugh.

- Susan ! Hoquetai-je, surpris. Comment as-tu, si vite ?

- Quatre heures, c'est trois fois rien ! Sourit-elle. Et j'ai repris … des forces.

Mon esprit déconcentré par son arrivée, le vampire put de nouveau bouger, mais à son premier mouvement, Susan avait déjà sauté de mon côté du cours d'eau. Hugh s'élança vers elle avec un hurlement furibond, mais elle était trop rapide, et eut le temps de mettre la petite en sécurité dans la maison avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Profitant de sa faiblesse momentanée, je me jetai sur lui, et nous roulâmes dans l'herbe avec violence. J'arrachai son bras droit, histoire de me venger, ainsi qu'une partie de son autre bras, et les jetai au loin. Il bondit en arrière, et je fis de même. Il regarda ses bras, et cracha dans ma direction. Puis son regard passa derrière, sur Susan qui venait de me rejoindre.

_[ Susan POV ]_

Le vampire me toisa, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

- Tiens, tiens, comme on se retrouve … marmonna-t-il à mon intention.

Et ce fut le déclic. Sa voix m'était étrangement familière. Elle me rappelait … Seattle.

- Alors c'était toi ! Vociférai-je. Cet immonde vampire qui m'a attaquée de dos, tel un lâche !

- Même si je t'avais attaquée de face, tu n'aurais eu le temps de rien, rétorqua-t-il. Je dois dire que je ne regrette pas de ne pas avoir pu te finir, tu es d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

- Comment ? Bégaya Max, perdu. Tu veux dire que le vampire qui t'a attaqué à Seattle … C'était lui ?

- Tout à fait. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, car ce crétin n'a pas su finir son … repas.

- J'ai été interrompu, bougonna-t-il. Par un idiot de vampire végétarien, qui m'a bien emmerdé par la suite.

- Sûrement un cousin de Denali, commenta Carlisle. Il leur arrive de faire affaire sur Seattle.

Maxence et moi échangeâmes un regard. Nous avions tous deux une affaire à régler avec ce vampire, alors nous devions agir de concert. Je m'élançait vers ce Hugh, pensant que Maxence allait me suivre, mais il n'en fit rien. Hugh se figea, comme statufié, tandis que Max' restait immobile derrière moi. Profitant de l'occasion, je sautai sur le vampire, et lui arrachai la tête. Je fus rejointe par Emmett et Jasper, tandis que les autres s'affairaient à allumer un feu.

* * *

Je sais que je suis impardonnable, mais pendant plus d'un an je n'ai pas su écrire une ligne, et c'était une frustration des plus intenses pour moi que de n'avoir aucune idée à coucher sur le papier (enfin, le clavier). J'essaie tant bien que mal de me rattraper avec ces deux chapitres, dont celui-ci assez mouvementé.

Cette année, je suis rentrée en Terminale ES. Je suis dans un établissement privé assez strict, je n'ai donc pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer, je bosse beaucoup (oh la menteuse qui passe ses week-ends devant The Vampire Diaries) enfin j'essaie de travailler. Je sais me remettre à écrire, mais actuellement j'attends que les idées affluent. Ce qu'elles ne font pas :laugh:. Damn. Bref j'ai écrit 3 lignes du chapitre 10. Et j'attends que ma tête se décide enfin à me lâcher d'autres infos, quand l'envie lui en prendra.

Je vous aime, et j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçus. Je n'arrêterai pas cette fiction, j'en ai trop besoin, surtout en ce moment, où l'hiver arrive et le seul moyen de m'échapper est d'écrire. Mais comme je l'ai dit, j'attends que les idées se manifestent.

Bimbooka


	10. Chapitre 10 : Mensonges

_**Mensonges**_

_[ Susan POV ]_

En se réveillant, Marissa se frotta les yeux, et s'affola à la seconde.

- Où est le méchant monsieur ? Pleurnicha-t-elle.

- Quel monsieur ? Demanda Maxence.

Il était assis sur le canapé de son salon, et la tête de sa petite sœur avait reposé sur ses genoux depuis notre retour à Everett. Je n'avais pas beaucoup aimé ça, mais nous avions du donner du somnifère à sa sœur pour qu'elle dorme tout le long de la route.

- Un grand monsieur pâle ! Très violent, et méchant !

- Tu as dû rêver ma puce, lui dis-je. Tu as fait un malaise tout à l'heure, et tu t'es cogné la tête. Tu dois avoir quelques bleus, mais rien de ''méchant''.

- Pourtant c'était tellement vrai … bégaya-t-elle.

Maxence déposa un baiser sur le front de Marissa, et me regarda en faisant la moue. Lui faire croire qu'elle avait rêvé était notre seule solution pour qu'elle ne soit pas poursuivie toute sa vie par ces horribles souvenirs.

- Alors, c'était quoi ce rêve tellement effrayant ? Demanda Maxence.

- Ben, j'étais en train de me brosser les dents, et y'a un monsieur qui est entré par la fenêtre de la salle de bains. Il a dit qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal si je ne criais pas, et il m'a pris dans ses bras, et puis il a sauté de la fenêtre ! Après il a couru vers la forêt, mais il allait vite, très vite ! Aussi vite qu'une voiture de course ! Et on courait dans la forêt, et à un moment je t'ai vu Max, tu courais devant nous, mais tu ne me voyais pas ...

Je fis un signe de tête à Max, tandis que sa petite sœur débitait le récit de son ''rêve'' sans s'arrêter. Je devais aller voir comment allait ma mère. Je sortis de la maison, et rejoignis la mienne. La colère que les parents de Max ressentaient contre lui avait été palpable lorsque nous étions rentrés, Marissa évanouie dans les bras. Mais ils n'avaient pas cherché à le chasser. Sa petite sœur avait besoin de lui, et eux aussi. Lorsque je pénétrai dans le salon, chez moi, ma mère cuisinait des œufs brouillés.

- Bonjour ma chérie, me dit-elle.

- Salut maman.

Quelle surprise ! Elle faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille. Finalement, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

- Tu veux des œufs ?

- Non merci, je … n'ai pas très faim.

En réalité, j'étais morte de faim, et l'odeur de ma mère, combinée aux pulsations de son cœur, me mettaient l'eau à la bouche.

- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta ma mère. Tu as l'air pâle.

- Quoi ? Oh, euh oui, je suis un peu fatiguée, mais ça va. Des nouvelles de papa ?

Je m'assis à la table de la cuisine, tandis que ma mère versait les œufs dans une assiette.

- Les médecins disent qu'il peut se réveiller à n'importe quel moment.

Elle engloutit un œuf, qu'elle se mit à mâcher lentement.

- Alors j'attends, dit-elle, la bouche pleine.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, et contrôlai tant bien que mal ma faim. Elle avala, et me fixa d'un air farouche.

- Susan, tu m'as l'air bizarre. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu t'es disputée avec Maxence ?

- Maman, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis fatiguée, c'est tout.

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules.

- Tu viens voir ton père avec moi ce matin ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais j'ai besoin de décompresser un peu avant, il faut que j'aille prendre une douche.

Enfournant un autre œuf, elle hocha la tête, et je me levai. Dans la salle de bains, je fermai la porte à clefs, et enclenchait le jet d'eau. Sans bruit, j'ouvris la fenêtre, et me laissai tomber dehors. J'avais besoin de sang. N'importe lequel, pourvu qu'il vint d'un humain. Sautant de toit en toit, je ne tardai pas à tomber sur une ruelle déserte, à l'exception d'un jeune homme, la vingtaine environ, sur ses gardes, encapuchonné. Probablement un dealer. Après tout, je rendrai service à la ville en le tuant, les Américains modèles ont une sainte horreur des dealers/drogués. Je me laissai silencieusement tomber derrière lui et m'en approchai. D'un simple tour de main, je lui rompis le cou.

_[ Maxence POV ]_

Je sentais le regard lourd de reproches de mes parents peser sur moi. Tandis que mes frères et sœurs étaient déjà en train de finir leur assiette avec voracité, je n'avais pas encore touché à la mienne. Lorsque tout le monde eut fini, excepté moi, ma mère mit mon assiette sous cellophane, et les plus petits déguerpirent. Je me retrouvai seul avec mes parents. Ma mère se mit à faire la vaisselle, silencieusement.

- J'espère que tu prends conscience des risques que tu as fait courir à ta petite sœur, lâcha mon père d'un ton sec.

- Et moi j'espère que c'est vous qui prenez conscience des risques, rétorquai-je. Que maintenant, vous comprenez pourquoi je ne peux pas rester ici.

- Si tu connaissais ces risques, pourquoi être resté ? Demanda mon père, acide.

- Tu plaisantes ? C'est toi qui m'a accusé de vous avoir _abandonnés_ ! Et après tu viens de nouveau m'accuser de ne pas avoir pris en compte le fait que je pouvais vous mettre en danger, tous, ainsi que tous les habitants de cette ville ? Tu rigoles là ! Je vous avais dit que ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir de vous quitter, mais que c'était pour _votre bien_. Je pense que cette fois-ci, je vais partir sans regret.

- Charles, arrête de blâmer ton fils, intervint ma mère. Tu trouves toujours des reproches à lui faire.

- Je veux qu'il parte, répondit mon père sèchement.

- Charles ! Cria ma mère.

- Non, maman, il a raison. Je ne resterai pas une seconde de plus dans la même pièce que lui.

- Maxence ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Jeune homme, je t'interdis de partir, tu m'entends ? Pour le bien de ta famille …

Le regard de ma mère était empli de peine.

- Pardon maman … marmonnai-je.

Je quittai la pièce tellement rapidement qu'ils ne purent le voir, et fut dans ma chambre en quelques secondes. Je mis le plus de vêtements possibles dans un sac de randonnée, et ouvris mon Velux. J'entendais déjà ma mère monter les escaliers à toute vitesse. Je sautais sur le toi au moment où elle entra dans ma chambre.

- Maxence ! Cria-t-elle. Reviens ici tout de suite ! Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, tu m'entends ?

Elle passa sa tête par le Velux.

- Je t'aime maman.

Je déposai un baiser furtif sur son front, et sautai dans le jardin, évitant la main qu'elle venait de tendre pour m'attraper.

- MAXENCE ! MAX !

Le cœur lourd, j'ignorai ses supplications, et rejoignis le jardin de Susan. Elle m'avait sûrement entendu arriver, car elle m'attendait à sa fenêtre ouverte. Elle se recula, et je sautai dans sa chambre.

- Je dois aller voir mon père à l'hôpital, annonça-t-elle tandis que je m'asseyais sur son lit.

- Tu veux que je sois là ? Demandai-je.

- Comme tu veux. De toute façon, il ne pourra voir ni entendre personne, alors … C'est juste pour prendre des nouvelles.

- Je vais rester ici. Quand repartons-nous chez les Cullen ?

Elle me regarda, l'air partagée.

- J'aime beaucoup les Cullen, dit-elle. Mais j'ai peur d'abuser de leur hospitalité.

- Esmé nous a dit qu'on était les bienvenus tant qu'on le voudrait. On peut vivre là-bas le temps de trouver quelque chose ...

- Et avec quel argent ? Ce n'est pas le salaire de nos deux petits jobs qui va arriver à payer un appartement, ou même un studio.

Elle observa un silence, puis ajouta :

- On n'a même pas nos examens. On a quitté la ville avant de les passer.

- C'est vrai … concédai-je. J'avais oublié. On va devoir refaire notre dernière année ?

- Probablement. La meilleure solution va être de la refaire à Everett, ils nous connaissent déjà au moins. On trouvera des excuses pour notre absence. Si on s'inscrit autre part, ça va pas être simple.

- Je te parie que si on passe un test d'aptitudes, tout le monde voudra nous avoir.

Elle sourit.

- Avant de débiter les connaissances, il faut les assimiler, et personnellement, je n'ai pas énormément de souvenirs de mes cours avant ma renaissance.

- Moi non plus.

- SUSAN ! Tu es prête ? On y va ! Cria sa mère du rez-de-chaussée.

- Oui, maman, j'arrive ! Sois sage, ajouta-t-elle pour moi.

- Je vais aller chasser. Se prendre la tête avec ses parents, ça creuse …

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur, puis haussa les épaules, et descendit rejoindre sa mère.

- Avec qui tu parlais ? Entendis-je demander cette dernière.

- Maxence.

- Ah bon ? Je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer.

- Non, moi non plus.

Elles sortirent de la maison, et quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, j'entendis le moteur se mettre en marche. Je me laissai tomber en arrière, sur le lit, et fermai les yeux. J'aurai tant aimé que mon père comprenne, et cesse de m'accabler. Seulement voilà, il ne voyait en moi que le fils dont ils attendaient beaucoup, et qui les avait énormément déçus. Je ne savais pas quand je retournerai chez moi – mes frères et sœurs ne devaient cesser de poser des questions – et cela m'emplissait d'une immense tristesse.

[…]

- Max, est-ce que ça va ?

La question flotta un moment dans mon esprit, avant que je ne parvienne à en comprendre le sens. C'était Susan qui venait de la poser. Je me redressai. Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte, encore vêtue de sa veste, l'air inquiet. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une sieste – ce qui m'était impossible.

- Je crois, oui, répondis-je.

J'avais le cerveau embrumé, et la bouche pâteuse.

- Tu t'es … endormi ? Demanda Susan, perplexe.

- Je n'en sais rien. Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai juste … déconnecté mon cerveau l'espace de quelques minutes.

- Depuis quand ?

- A partir du moment où tu es partie ...

- Max ! Je suis partie il y a plus d'une heure ! Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

La tête commençait à me tourner. Ma gorge brûlait.

- J'en sais rien … Je crois que j'ai … soif.

- Bien sûr … souffla-t-elle. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on n'a pas chassé, et toi en particulier tu as besoin de te nourrir souvent, en tant que nouveau-né.

- Tu n'es pas beaucoup plus vieille que moi, protestai-je.

- Non, mais moi j'ai ce don, qui me permet de mieux résister à la … tentation.

Un éclair d'incertitude passa sur son visage l'espace d'une seconde. Je n'y portai que peu d'attention.

- Comment va ton père ?

- Il est stable, répondit-elle en venant prendre place à côté de moi, sur le lit. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

- Bien … Tu veux être sur Everett quand il reprendra conscience ?

Elle eut une moue hésitante.

- Je n'en sais rien. Tu sais, je lui ai confié des choses pendant qu'il était dans le coma. J'ai peur que son cerveau les ait enregistrées, et qu'il s'en souvienne.

- Donc, on part chez les Cullen ? On chassera sur la route.

- Ok, je vais prévenir ma mère.

_[ Susan POV ]_

Je n'avais pas besoin de me nourrir, le junkie datant de quelques heures avait largement suffi. Mais Max ne devait se douter de rien, alors je chassai avec lui, buvant jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Je devais absolument arrêter de tuer des gens. J'avais déjà deux meurtres à mon compte ! Et pire que tout, Edward allait sûrement le lire en moi, et plus personne ne me ferait confiance, je me retrouverai seule … Je devais chasser ces souvenirs de ma mémoire. Finis les humains !

La villa des Cullen était pratiquement vide lorsque nous y arrivâmes. Seuls Alice et Jasper vinrent nous dire bonjour.

- Les autres sont partis chasser, et Bella et Edward sont chez eux avec Renesmée, expliqua Alice. Susan, je t'ai acheté un petit quelque chose, c'est sur le lit de ta chambre.

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil tandis que je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Les cadeaux me gênent, bougonnai-je. Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'acheter des choses sans cesse, l'hospitalité que vous nous offrez est déjà un cadeau.

- Susan, ça me fait plaisir ! Sourit Alice. Tu ne voudrais pas gâcher mon plaisir, quand même !

- Sans doute pas, soupirai-je.

- Alors file découvrir ton cadeau, je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer.

Je montai dans ma chambre à contrecœur, suivie de près par Alice et Max. Sur mon lit – dont Esmé avait sûrement changé les draps – attendaient sagement deux boîtes, l'une était rectangulaire et presque plate, et l'autre contenait sûrement des chaussures, au vu de sa petite taille. Je soupirai derechef, et m'avançai vers le lit. J'ôtai le couvercle de la première, et y découvris un vêtement de satin rouge sang. Je restai figée devant la beauté du tissu. Je n'osai même pas le toucher, de peur de l'abimer.

- Sors-la ! S'impatienta Alice.

Obéissant, je pris avec la plus grande délicatesse l'habit, écartant les feuilles de papier fin qui le protégeait. Je tenais une robe de soirée, aux fines bretelles ornées de minuscules décorations, arrivant aux genoux.

- Elle est splendide, commenta Maxence, admiratif.

- Oui, magnifique, renchéris-je.

- L'autre boîte ! Couina Alice, fière que je n'ai rien trouvé à redire.

Je m'exécutai une seconde fois, et soulevai le couvercle de la boîte à chaussures. C'étaient des escarpins. De simples escarpins noir – de satin eux aussi – décorés de filaments argentés, et pourtant, j'eus un pincement au cœur. C'étaient mes premières vraies chaussures à talons – celles que je mettais depuis des années pour chaque bal ne comptaient pas, elles étaient trop anciennes – et même si je n'étais pas fan de mode, ce cadeau me touchait énormément.

- Alice, merci, tout ça est véritablement magnifique.

- Je suis ravie que tu apprécies ! S'exclama-t-elle, me prenant dans ses bras.

- Combien ça t'a coûté ?

- Oh, trois fois rien, mentit-elle. La robe va te faire un corps d'enfer, essaie-la maintenant, avec les chaussures.

- Tu as vraiment l'intention de me faire grimper sur ces échasses ? M'insurgeai-je.

Soit, les chaussures étaient jolies, mais pour moi c'était de la simple décoration, jamais je ne pourrai envisager de les mettre, au risque d'y perdre une cheville. Je jaugeai les talons de dix centimètres et adressai à Alice un regard empli d'incertitude.

- Évidemment, tu ne vas tout de même pas les conserver dans un placard, elles seraient tellement malheureuses !

Elle agrémenta sa phrase d'un regard larmoyant. J'abdiquai, et me rendis dans mon dressing – beaucoup moins grand que celui d'Alice, et presque vide, ormis quelques affaires que j'avais laissées ici, et qu'Esmé avait pris soin de laver. Je me dévêtis, ne laissant que ma culotte, et enfilai la robe. Le satin glissa comme une deuxième peau, et les chaussures étaient étonnamment confortables.

- Tu es magnifique ! S'exclama Alice, qui ne me voyait pourtant pas.

- Comment tu ..? Ah mais tu triches ! C'est injuste que tu m'aies vu avant que moi-même je ne le fasse.

- Sors de là !

[…]

Max avait trouvé la robe magnifique sur moi. Je n'avais pas eu tant de mal que je ne l'aurais pensé à marcher avec les escarpins. Alice sautillai comme une folle « Tu pourras la porter au bal à la fin de ta dernière année, puisque tu dois la refaire ! ». J'avais acquiescé, après tout ce serait le moment où jamais d'être jolie. Puis elle avait quitté la chambre pour rejoindre Jasper. J'avais rangé la robe dans une housse, pendue dans le dressing, et posé les chaussures sur une étagère prévue à cet effet.

A présent, max et moi étions allongés sur le lit. Ma tête reposait au creux de son épaule, à un endroit où j'entendais auparavant les battements de son cœur. Nous ne parlions pas. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait manifesté aucune envie sexuelle ces derniers jours, je sentais qu'il mourrait d'envie de m'en parler, mais n'osait, une fois de plus à cause de la super-ouïe dont les vampires disposaient. Il faut avouer que nous n'étions guère en condition, et que ces derniers jours, nous n'avions que rarement eu le temps de nous retrouver seul à seul. Cela n'avait pas favorisé l'apparition d'un quelconque désir, mais à présent que c'était presque – je dis bien presque – à portée, aucun de nous ne savait comment aborder le sujet.

- Susan … chuchota-t-il.

- Ne dis riens ...

Je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres. Celles-ci formèrent une phrase muette. « Je meurs d'envie ». Je souris.

- Moi aussi, mon ange.

Je me redressai, et l'embrassai.

- Mais ce n'est pas encore le bon moment, devina-t-il.

- Exactement.

« Je veux que nous soyons totalement seuls, pour en profiter le plus possible » dis-je silencieusement. Il acquiesça. Je savais qu'il comprenait et était d'accord avec moi. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour exprimer cela.

Les jours passaient, et la faim revenait sournoisement s'immiscer en moi, me tiraillant la gorge. La plupart du temps, je conservais ma condition de mi-humaine, mi-vampire, afin de la ressentir le moins possible, et également pour que mes yeux n'alertent personne. On m'avait expliqué que lorsque nous buvions du sang humain, ils étaient rouges, et devenaient ambre quand on changeait de régime. Les miens étaient encore rouges du dernier humain que j'avais vidé, alors je gardai ma part d'humanité, ainsi ils apparaissaient ambre, comme si je me contentai du sang animal. C'était tricher, je le savais, et contrôler mes pensées afin qu'Edward ne se doute de rien était difficile, mais je devais y arriver. Je ne pouvais leur montrer quel monstre j'étais devenu, et qu'en plus je n'étais pas capable de contrôler cette horreur.

Je souffrais. Il m'était de plus en plus difficile de me contenter de sang animal, alors que j'avais goûté à celui des humains. J'étais irascible, souvent énervée, et je ressentais le besoin d'exprimer ma frustration à longueur de journées.

Un jour, Bella me proposa de venir faire un tour à Forks avec elle : elle devait racheter de quoi manger pour Renesmée, et passerait chez Charlie, son père, pour lui dire bonjour. Pensant que c'était une bonne manière de me distraire de la soif, j'acceptai.

Après avoir fait quelques courses au supermarché local, nous nous arrêtâmes devant la maison du père de Bella. Au même moment, celui-ci sortit sur le porche.

- Papi ! Cria Renesmée en sortant de la voiture.

Elle sauta dans les bras ouverts de Charlie.

- Comment va ma princesse ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Tu m'as manqué papi !

- Toi aussi ma petite puce.

Bella prit son père dans ses bras. Je me contentai de regarder cette émouvante scène de famille de loin, près de la voiture.

- Susan, viens ! M'appela Renesmée.

Charlie tourna la tête vers moi.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il à Bella.

- Une amie, répondit-elle.

Je m'avançai prudemment vers le porche. Le père de Bella me tendit la main. Au moment où la mienne entra en contact avec la sienne, son odeur me prit la gorge, et pire encore, ce sang qui courait dans ses veines. Je reculai d'un pas, comme si j'eus pris une décharge.

- Pardon. Je dois y aller !

Sans attendre de réponse, je me retournai et marchai vers la rue. Tant pis, je repartirai à pieds. Bella ne broncha pas. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle eut compris, mais tant pis ; je lui expliquerai plus tard.

- C'est rien papa, l'entendis-je dire à son père. Elle a un peu de mal avec les humains qu'elle connait pas.

- Encore quelque chose que je ne peux pas comprendre, c'est ça ? Demanda ce dernier.

- En quelque sorte.

Quand je fus hors de leur vue, je me mis à courir vers la forêt. Bon sang ! Tout cela venait de réveiller ma faim que j'avais réussi à faire taire l'espace de quelques heures. Je n'avais pas l'intention de retourner à la Villa. Pas tout de suite. Je devais d'abord me nourrir.

_[ Maxence POV ]_

Lorsque Bella et Renesmée rentrèrent à la Villa, Susan n'était pas avec elles.

- Elle est sûrement allée chasser, avança Bella. Tout à l'heure elle est partie précipitamment alors qu'on venait juste d'arriver chez Charlie.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant on est allés se nourrir hier ...

Elle haussa les épaules. Je remontai dans la chambre que Susan et moi occupions, et m'allongeai sur le lit.

Deux heures plus tard, Susan n'était toujours pas rentrée. Ne pouvant plus rester sans rien faire, je décidai de l'appeler. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Sept fois. Et aucune réponse. Je laissai au moins une dizaine de message avant d'abandonner.

Le lendemain matin, toujours pas de nouvelles. Je me rendis chez Charlie, et suivit l'odeur de Susan jusqu'à la forêt, plus précisément, là où le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté rejoignait celui que nous suivions pour nous rendre de Forks à Everett. A cet endroit, nos odeurs se mélangeaient tellement que je ne pus pas aller plus loin. Si elle avait suivi cette route, elle pouvait être n'importe où. Penaud, je rentrai à la Villa, et décidai de consulter Alice.

- Je ne l'ai pas vue, répondit cette dernière avec une moue de déception. C'est tellement frustrant, pourtant je la surveille, je suis à l'affût du moindre signe, mais rien ne vient. Je suis désolée Maxence. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'y arrive pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas … je m'inquiète juste.

- Maxence, elle reviendra, elle t'aime. Elle a peut-être juste besoin d'être seule. Vous avez passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers temps, et il faut aussi que tu te rendes compte que vous avez l'éternité devant vous.

- Oui, je sais. Mais elle me manque.

Alice posa sa main sur mon épaule, en signe de compassion. Je passai trois jours enfermé dans la chambre, attendant un appel, un message, attendant qu'elle revienne. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui nous arrivait, ce qui lui arrivait … Elle allait bien ces derniers jours, et tout à coup, elle se mettait à péter les plombs. L'inquiétude me rongeait, je ne pensais même plus à la soif. Je ne voulais pas bouger d'ici, de peur de la manquer si elle revenait. Je restai muré dans mon silence, n'osant exprimer à voix haute ce qui me faisait peur. Et si … Et si elle regrettait que j'eus été transformé moi aussi ? Et si elle avait pris peur en se rendant compte que, finalement, elle ne m'aimait pas ? Si elle s'était rendu compte que je pouvais être un danger pour ses proches, voire pour _elle_ ?

Penser ce genre de choses était simplement au delà du supportable.

_[ Susan POV ]_

Assise au fond de la ruelle déserte, je vidais les dernières gouttes de sang du SDF sur lequel j'avais jeté mon dévolu ce soir-là. Depuis trois jours, je n'avais pas dormi, ni n'étais repassée en mode mi-vampire, mi-humaine. Je ne parvenais plus à me contrôler, je n'avais qu'une envie, tuer, encore et encore. Cela m'obsédait. Obligée de me cacher des gens et du soleil le jour, au fond d'une benne à ordure, forcée de chasser la nuit. Peu m'importait, je voulais seulement ma dose de sang. Je jetai le cadavre quelques mètres plus loin et m'essuyai la bouche. Celui-là n'était même pas bon. Il devait être alcoolique, car son sang avait eu le goût d'alcools. Je n'arrivai même plus à être satisfaite. J'avais besoin de plus, mais quoi ? Je me relevai et laissai le cadavre par terre, sans même prendre la peine de le cacher. Je vérifiai ma tenue. J'étais tâchée de petites gouttes de sang ça et là. Ce n'était pas très important, il faisait nuit. Je léchai le contour de mes lèvres, les débarrassant des dernières traces de mon repas. En traînant sur l'avenue, je m'arrêtai devant une boutique de vêtements, fermée. Il y avait une petite ruelle juste à côté. Si le magasin possédait une cave, je pourrai m'y introduire et voler des vêtements propres. C'était sûrement mon soir de chance, car en effet la petit boutique possédait une cave, dont la fenêtre flirtait avec le sol. Je la cassai, et me laissai tomber dans ce qui semblait être une remise. J'attrapai un carton et l'ouvrit. Des vêtements de mecs encore sur emballage. Je vérifiai les inscriptions sur plusieurs cartons, avant de parvenir à trouver ceux pour filles. Je posai la boîte au sol, et inspectai l'intérieur. Des jeans, et des hauts. J'attrapai un jean et un top noir à strass. Je les enfilai, et ressortis par là où j'étais entrée. Je jetai mes vêtements sales dans une poubelle, et rejoignis l'avenue. Au loin, je vis la devanture d'une boîte de nuit. Il devait être environ trois heures du matin, car des jeunes commençaient à en sortir. Je m'y rendis, et m'adossai à un mur, à 10 mètre de l'entrée. Au même moment, un groupe de garçons âgés d'une vingtaine d'années, passablement éméchés, en sortit. Quelques uns me dévisagèrent, se faisant des coups de coudes entre eux, mais un seul osa s'approcher. C'était un grand blond, plutôt beau garçon.

- Tu es toute seule ? Me demanda-t-il d'un air langoureux.

Ensorcelante. Son odeur était tout simplement divine.

- J'étais avec une amie, mais elle est partie avec un garçon, mentis-je. Je ne pense pas qu'elle reviendra. J'attendais un taxi.

- Tu étais là-dedans ? S'enquit-il en désignant la boîte du menton.

- Oui, mais il y avait tellement de monde qu'on n'a pas du s'apercevoir.

Je lui adressai un clin d'œil aguicheur. Ses pommettes rougirent légèrement. Il se rapprocha, et posa sa main sur mon bras droit.

- Tu veux finir la soirée avec mes potes et moi ? On allait faire l'after chez Marc ...

- Je préfèrerai passer un peu de temps avec toi.

Il rougit derechef. Je ne m'en serai sûrement même pas rendu compte si j'avais encore été humaine, car cela se voyait à peine. Mais j'étais tellement obsédée par son sang, que je guettais la moindre trace de son affluence. J'attrapai sa main. Il me sourit, les yeux pétillants, et fit signe à ses potes de partir sans lui. Je l'entrainai dans une ruelle déserte. A présent j'entendais plus que clairement les battements de son cœur, et le son que produisait son sang en …

Je ne sus me retenir plus longtemps, je le plaquai contre un mur et plantai mes crocs dans sa jugulaire. Son sang fit exploser mes papilles. Indescriptible. Soudain, un cri retentit derrière moi. Je tournai brusquement la tête. C'était une jeune fille, au bout de la ruelle, qui m'avait aperçue. Je pouvais voir qu'elle tremblait. Je devais la tuer, car elle venait de me voir boire le sang du jeune homme, qui se débattait, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à abandonner mon repas, qui pouvait s'enfuir le temps que je tuais l'autre. Je grognai dans la direction de la fille, qui, prenant peur, s'enfuit en courant. Je pus tranquillement finir ce que j'avais entrepris.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'entendis des bruits de pas, mais les ignorai. Sûrement des gens qui passaient dans la rue perpendiculaire. Je ne pouvais de toute façon pas m'arrêter de boire.

- Eloignez-vous tout de suite de ce jeune homme ! Cria soudain la voix d'un homme.

Laissant tomber le garçon par terre – il était déjà mort depuis un bout de temps – je me retournai. Du bout de la ruelle s'avançait un groupe d'une dizaine de policiers.

- Levez les mains au-dessus de la tête, mademoiselle !

J'étais aux anges. Dix futurs repas frais, et en bonne santé. C'était plus que je n'avais pu espérer.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Souffrance

_**Souffrance**_

_[ Susan POV ]_

Je m'étais goinfrée, littéralement. Après avoir vidé les dix policiers, je me sentais vraiment lourde. Je mis tous les corps dans une benne à ordure – on ne changeait pas les bonnes habitudes ! – et me dépêchai de quitter la ruelle. Il devait être environ cinq heures du matin, car le soleil commençait à se lever. Un sentiment étrange se mit à me titiller. Je secouai la tête pour m'en débarrasser, mais évidemment, cela ne marcha pas. En tournant au coin d'une avenue, j'aperçus un parc. Je m'y dirigeai, et pris place sur un banc. La culpabilité. Voilà le sentiment qui me titillait. Soudain, je pris conscience de ce que j'avais fait. Je venais de vider une dizaine de personnes de leur sang, en moins d'une heure. C'était d'une gravité effrayante.

Je restai assise sur le banc près d'une heure, et lorsque le soleil vint toucher ma peau, la faisant briller de mille feux, je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais rester à la lumière du jour. Je devais trouver une cachette de toute urgence, et je savais exactement où aller.

_[ Maxence POV ]_

Après avoir passé cinq jours sans aucune nouvelle de Susan, j'étais devenu totalement irascible. Je n'avais pas bougé de la chambre, replié en boule sur le lit, mon portable à portée de main. Mes appels vers le téléphone de Susan n'avaient rien donné – je tombais directement sur le répondeur à chaque fois. J'étais las. Elle m'avait fui, totalement délibérément, et cette simple pensée me rendait totalement fou. Il devait être dans les alentours de dix heures du matin, quand Alice monta me voir. Elle toqua d'abord doucement à la porte, puis constatant mon silence, entra sans se faire prier.

- Maxence, ça suffit maintenant.

Je levai la tête vers elle. Elle semblait gênée, et en colère à la fois.

- Tu ne peux pas rester cloîtré.

- Alice, arrête s'il te plait, soufflai-je. Si tu l'as vue, dis-le moi, sinon, va-t'en …

- Justement, je sais où elle est.

Je me redressai vivement, soudainement beaucoup plus attentif.

- Où ça ? Hurlai-je presque en sautant sur mes pieds.

- Seattle.

Elle hésita quelques secondes, et ajouta :

- Elle est dans un sale état, Max. Elle est totalement prise de crises de panique. Je ne sais pas exactement la situer, mais elle est dans le noir.

- Merci Alice !

J'attrapai des chaussures, les enfilai, et sortis par la fenêtre. Le soleil, heureusement pour moi, était caché derrière d'épais nuages. Je courus aussi vite que je pus. J'atteignis Seattle en moins de deux heures. Mes sens étaient en ébullition. Une vraie grande ville. Je devais rester prudent, d'autant que je n'avais pas chassé depuis des jours. Je n'avais pas vu autant de monde depuis ma transformation. Je fis le tour de la ville pendant peut-être une bonne heure, avant de tomber sur une odeur familière. C'était elle, j'en étais persuadé. Je reconnaissais cette fragrance de rose, teintée d'une touche d'humanité qui lui était propre, entre mille. La piste me menait à une ruelle déserte. L'odeur se faisait plus présente, presque pesante. Je tendis l'oreille, et entendit une respiration précipitée, des suffocations, qui venaient d'une benne. Je bondis, et ouvris le couvercle. Susan, où du moins ce qu'il restait d'elle, était recroquevillée sur elle-même au fond, et tremblait de tous ses membres. Les vêtements qu'elle portait étaient sales, et tâchés de sang. A l'odeur alléchante, je devinai que ce sang-là ne venait pas d'animaux. Je compris. Sa fuite, l'abandon de son téléphone portable, son comportements sur les nerfs avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Elle était tombée dans la spirale infernale, et ne pouvait en sortir à présent. Du moins, pas seule. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ma présence.

- Susan, chuchotai-je doucement.

Elle ne répondit pas, et se mit à trembler de plus belle. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vue dans cet état-là. Elle semblait si faible, si perdue … Je posai ma main sur son épaule, l'agrippai et la forçai à se redresser. Elle ne résista pas. Son visage était livide, et ses yeux, vides.

- Susan, répétai-je d'une voix plus forte. Regarde-moi ma puce.

Elle frémit, mais ne leva pas la tête. Je la pris dans mes bras, et la sortis de la benne.

- Max … murmura-t-elle. C'est toi ..?

- Oui ma puce, c'est moi.

Je m'agenouillai, et la posai sur le sol, soutenant son dos pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre. Elle toussa.

- Je veux … commença-t-elle d'une voix faiblarde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, chérie ? Dis-moi, je ferai tout ce que tu désires.

- …

Elle leva les yeux vers moi. Ses prunelles étaient rouge sang. Elle semblait désespérée, et bafouilla :

- Je veux partir. Maintenant.

- Bien sûr …

- Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule … C'est ici que … Hugh m'a …

- Chut, ma puce, n'en dis pas plus, je vais te ramener à la maison.

Elle se tut, et je la soulevai. J'empruntai des tas de rues peu fréquentées, afin d'éviter la foule, et pris la direction de la forêt une fois sortis de la ville. Au bout de quelques kilomètres, je sentis Susan changer. Elle était toujours dans mes bras, et n'avait pas bougé depuis que nous avions quitté Seattle. Au dixième kilomètre parcouru, elle remua les jambes, imperceptiblement. Je m'arrêtai, et la laissai glisser sur ses pieds. Elle me regarda dans les yeux. Ils avaient retrouvé une légère touche de vert, malgré le rougeâtre omniprésent. Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle se contenta d'éclater en sanglots.

- Susan ! M'affolai-je. Mais … Tu pleures !

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'essayer de contrôler ses larmes, reniflant. Je la pris dans mes bras, et elle continua a déverser sa peine sur mon épaule. Comment pouvait-elle être capable de pleurer ? Les vampires ne pouvaient pas, et jusqu'ici, même elle, avec son don, ne l'avait jamais fait. Je me souvins en frissonnant du jour où elle avait quitté Everett, seule. Elle n'avait pas pleuré non plus ce jour-là.

- Quelle horreur, soupira-t-elle enfin au bout de vingt minutes.

- Ma belle ...

- Je suis devenue un MONSTRE !

Elle recula vivement, et se heurta à un arbre, qui se brisa.

- UN MONSTRE ! Hurla-t-elle d'une voix brisée par la honte.

Elle s'écroula sur ses genoux, et se remit à pleurer.

- Susan ! Dis-je en me jetant sur elle.

Je la relevai. Voilà pourquoi elle était capable de pleurer. Elle se dégoûtait au delà des mots, et le choc de se voir devenir une meurtrière devait être tel que l'horreur devait sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et son corps avait choisi les larmes. C'était inexplicable, mais elle pouvait pleurer.

- Tu te rends compte que tu bafoues toutes les lois que les vampires se sont fixées à propos d'eux-même au cours des siècles, rien qu'en versant ces larmes ?

Elle eut un faible sourire qui interrompit momentanément ses sanglots.

- C'est la partie monstre qui s'exprime, marmonna-t-elle.

- Au contraire ! C'est ton côté humain qui vient te rappeler que tu peux encore te racheter.

- Non, Max. J'ai pris trop de vies ces dernières semaines. Je ne peux me … racheter.

Elle sécha les dernières traces d'humidité sur ses joues. Je pris sa main.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu es une personne formidable, qui a un peu déconné, voilà tout. Viens, maintenant, enchaînai-je alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à me contredire. Nous rentrons à la Villa. Les Cullen se sont fait du souci pour toi.

- Un monstre, murmura-t-elle une dernière fois, en me suivant.

Je ne lâchai pas sa main. Même lorsque nous arrivâmes à la Villa. Même en la déshabillant, pour la faire glisser dans un bain chaud, afin de la nettoyer de ses jours de sauvagerie. Même en la mettant couchée dans notre lit. Nos doigts restèrent entrelacés. J'avais failli la perdre, déjà à deux reprises. Je ne voulais jamais plus la voir partir. Non, jamais plus. Je la regardai s'endormir, totalement épuisée, moralement, et restai une heure à ses côtés. Rapidement, je constatai que je pouvais descendre voir les Cullen sans crainte qu'elle ne s'échappe.

Dans le salon, tous les membres de la famille étaient présents, en plus de Jacob. Les regards se tournèrent vers moi lorsque je franchis la seuil. Je m'arrêtai.

- Elle dort. Elle s'en veut énormément.

- Comment a-t-elle réussi à pleurer ? Demanda Edward, qui venait sûrement de lire dans mes pensées.

- Aucune idée, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Pleurer ? S'étonna Bella.

- Comme c'est étrange, commenta Carlisle. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que son don d'adaptation pouvait aller aussi loin.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Maugréa Jacob.

Je me tournai vers lui. Comme à son habitude, il ne portait qu'un Bermuda, et était adossé à la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la prairie.

- Tu as un problème, peut-être ? M'enquis-je.

- Elle doit dégager, dit-il simplement.

Je grognai, et il me fusilla du regard.

- Répète un peu ça, pour voir ? Sifflai-je.

- Calmez-vous les garçons, s'énerver ne résoudra rien, intervint Carlisle, se levant du sofa.

- Elle met les habitants des villes alentours en danger ! S'écria Jacob. Elle est plus que droguée au sang humain !

Edward vint se placer devant moi, interceptant le saut que je m'apprêtai à faire en direction de Jacob.

- Elle a autant sa place ici que toi, sale clébard ! Répondis-je, tandis que les mains d'Edward posées à plat sur mon torse me contraignaient à garder ma position.

- Il est évident que non ! Si encore elle avait l'habitude de boire du sang humain, et qu'elle savait se contrôler, mais ce n'est pas le cas, elle vous a carrément snobés pendant des jours juste pour assouvir sa soif. Elle a violé le traité, les Quileutes ne veulent plus d'elle ici.

Je fronçai les sourcils de désespoir, cherchant du réconfort dans les yeux de mes semblables. Mais l'inévitable vérité s'imposa à moi : Susan était devenue dangereuse pour les humains, Jacob avait raison. Nous devions partir. Edward retira ses mains de mon torse. Son regard n'était qu'excuses.

- Je suis désolé mec, marmonna Jacob. Mais en tant qu'Alpha, il était de mon devoir de vous avertir. Ayez quitté la région avant demain matin.

Il se retourna, et sortit par la baie vitrée. Mon regard était comme flou. Malgré ma déception de devoir quitter les lieux alors que nous commencions à faire parti de la « tribu », je n'arrivais pas à en vouloir à Susan. Tout était de ma faute, je n'avais pas été assez vigilant.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, les Cullen s'étaient regroupé autour de moi, et bientôt, quelqu'un me prit dans ses bras. Je reconnus le parfum d'Esmé.

- Nous sommes tellement désolés … murmura-t-elle.

- Nous allons vous aider, renchérit Carlisle. Nous possédons une petite maison dans la campagne aux alentours de Shelton, à 140 kilomètres d'ici.

Doucement, je me libérai de l'étreinte d'Esmé, et fis face à Carlisle.

- Ce n'est pas la peine tu sais … Je pense qu'on va pouvoir se débrouiller.

- Avec quel argent ? S'enquit le blond. Maxence, ne sois pas ridicule, nous ne nous servons jamais de cette maison. Autant qu'elle soit utile à quelqu'un.

- Et sache que nous serons présents à tout moment pour aider Susan à aller mieux, ajouta Esmé.

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

- Vous êtes tellement généreux … J'ai l'impression de profiter de vous.

- Absolument pas, répondit Carlisle. Ça nous fait plaisir de vous aider.

Cette scène émouvante m'étant insupportable, je l'écourtai afin de monter faire les valises. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à emballer. Quelques affaire de Susan et les miennes. Le tout tint dans une petite valise. Je n'osai toucher aux cadeaux que Susan avait reçus. Je laissai également en dehors de la valise une tenue pour Susan.

Mes mouvements ne l'avaient pas réveillée. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était tombée dans une sorte de coma. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis que je l'avais mise au lit, et ne respirai même pas. On aurait pu la croire morte, si elle n'avait pas été un vampire. Je m'installai à côté d'elle sur le lit, attendant son réveil.

_[ Susan POV ]_

A mon réveil, Max était à mes côtés, allongé sur le dos. Je clignai des yeux, dérangée par la lumière du soleil passant par la fenêtre. L'homme de ma vie tourna la tête vers moi et sourit. Je détectait dans ce sourire plus de douleur que de joie. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Murmurai-je.

Il caressa ma joue de son pouce.

- Nous devons partir.

Je m'en étais douté. Il était normal que les Cullen n'acceptent plus sous leur toit la meurtrière que j'étais devenue. Mais c'était quand même un coup bas dans mon moral. Quelques larmes coulèrent de mes yeux pour aller s'écraser sur l'oreiller.

- Tout est de ma faute.

- Non, ne dis pas ça, me contredit Max.

- Rien de ce que tu diras ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. Je suis l'une des seules nouvelle-née au monde à avoir la capacité de me contrôle, et je n'use même pas de ce don. Les Cullen ont raison, il vaut mieux qu'on parte.

- Ce n'est pas la décision des Cullen, dit Max, amer.

Je haussai les sourcils. C'était donc sa propre décision ?

- C'est la meute, m'interrompit Max dans mes pensées. Ils ont accepté notre présence jusqu'ici car nous n'étions pas un danger pour les humains aux alentours. Maintenant, la donne a changé.

- Je suis devenue dangereuse … conlus-je.

Ne pouvant me contredire, Max eut un sourire triste et me serra contre lui.

- On va travailler à ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, tendrement.

- Les Cullen nous ont proposé une de leur maison, à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici. Près de Shelton. Une fois qu'on sera installés, ils nous prêteront de l'argent, et passeront toutes les semaines pour t'aider dans ta … il sembla hésiter.

- Réhabilitation, complétai-je.

- Voilà.

Je fermai les yeux. Je n'aimais pas le fait que nous devions encore importuner nos hôtes en leur empruntant de l'argent, et en habitant leur maison. Mais avions-nous le choix ?

La tête lourde, je me levai. Me décisions des dernières semaines avaient vraiment mis ma vie sens dessus dessous. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi honteuse de moi-même et de mes actes. J'avais délibérément joue avec la vie d'innocents, ne tenant compte de la morale. En fait, je m'étais rabaissée au même niveau qu'un animal sans conscience.

Je rejoignis le dressing, constatant qu'il était encore plus vide que d'habitude. Naturellement, Max avait fait nos bagages, ne laissant que les cadeaux qu'Alice m'avait offerts et une tenue de tous les jours à mon intention. Déjà vêtue de sous-vêtements, j'enfilai le jean et le sous-pull, et me plantai en face de la robe et des chaussures qu'Alice m'avait offertes quelques semaines plus tôt.

- Tu vas les prendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Max était appuyé au chambranle de la porte.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ce sont des cadeaux. Tu ne peux pas les laisser ici, c'est personnel.

- Je sais, mais ...

- Susan, ne discute pas, si ce n'est pas moi qui te le dis, ce sera Alice, et je suis persuadé qu'elle y mettra un peu plus de véhémence.

J'eus un sourire triste.

- Tu as raison.

Je me saisis de la housse enveloppant la robe et des escarpins pour les placer dans la valise encore ouverte. Nous ne pouvions pas rester ici plus longtemps. La meute ne nous désirait pas, il serait impoli de notre part d'insister plus avant. Je fis part de mes réflexions à Max. Son regard se perdit dans le vide, puis il hocha la tête.

- Cependant, je pense qu'on ne peut pas profiter encore des Cullen. Il faut refuser leur offre.

- Pour aller où ? Demanda Max.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix.

Il me fusilla du regard.

- Non, Susan, nous ne retournerons pas à Everett. Pas tant que tu n'iras pas mieux.

- Je ne suis pas malade, rétorquai-je. Et je ne pourrai pas faire de mal à nos proches. Faix-moi confiance.

- Je t'ai déjà fait confiance une paire de fois.

Je reçus sa réponse comme un coup de poing. J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son ne voulut en sortir. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, une fois de plus. Il sembla regretter instantanément sa réponse plus que brutale.

- Oh, Susan.

- Tais-toi, soufflai-je. Je ne vois pas ce que tu fais là si tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

- Susan, ce n'est pas ce que ...

- Va-t'en, s'il te plaît.

Il hésita un instant, puis sortit du dressing. J'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Je soupirai. Je me doutais que sa confiance serait atténuée, mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Maintenant, c'était chose faite, et ce sentiment au fond de moi était tout bonnement insupportable. Je portai la valise hors du dressing, et fermai porte et lumière en sortant. Je mis un peu d'ordre dans la chambre, refis le lit et me plantai au milieu de la pièce. J'eus un pincement au coeur en songeant que je ne reviendrai plus jamais ici. Je descendis, emportant les bagages avec moi. Au rez-de-chaussée, Max discutait avec Carlisle dans le salon. Sitôt qu'ils m'entendirent arriver, ils se turent. Max avait l'air gêné.

- Ainsi donc, vous partez maintenant ? Me demanda Carlisle. Vous avez jusqu'à demain matin, tu sais.

- Oui, je sais, mais nous ne voulons pas vous importuner plus longtemps, et surtout pas faire de problèmes avec la meute.

Le blond bienveillant me sourit.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, surtout, nous sommes là.

- Merci, vous faîtes déjà tellement … Ca me gêne un peu ...

- Voyons, tu n'as pas à être gênée. Je ne vois pas où est l'intérêt d'avoir autant d'argent si on ne peut pas en faire profiter ceux à qui on tient.

- Oh, Carlisle …

Je m'approchai, et, pour la première fois, il me prit dans ses bras.

- Merci pour tout, soufflai-je. Merci infiniment.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi.

Carlisle me faisait un peu penser à mon père. Si gentil, rassurant, tellement soucieux des autres … En me relâchant, il me glissa :

- N'oublie pas que l'un de nous passera une à deux fois par semaine pour t'aider.

Je hochai la tête. Après avoir remercié chaque Cullen et obtenu les clés de la maison en bordure de Shelton, Max et moi prîmes la route.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Réhabilitation

_**Réhabilitation**_

[ Susan POV ]

Shelton. Autant dire la ville la plus paumée de l'État de Washington. Aussi nommée « The Evergreen City », ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Environ 9,800 habitants. C'était là que se situait une des nombreuses maisons appartenant aux Cullen. Le nombre d'habitants très peu important devrait m'aider à me contrôler, et l'endroit, à quelques kilomètres du centre-ville, entouré par l'Olympic National Forest, était propice à la chasse. La « petite » maison se révélait en fait être une propriété de taille respectable. Plantée en plein milieu des bois, 300 mètres carrés, un équipement high-tech, une décoration digne des plus belles maisons – que l'on devait sûrement à Esmé – et des baies vitrées partout. La maison la plus proche était à cinq ou six kilomètres, ce qui restait une distance respectable, et le centre-ville de Shelton à huit kilomètres.

- J'ai l'impression d'être la pire des profiteuses, marmonnai-je lorsque Carlisle déverrouilla la porte d'entrée.

- Ne dis pas de sottises Susan, nous ne nous servons jamais de cette maison, je suis content que vous veniez y habiter, ça la dépoussièrera un peu.

- Tout de même ...

Carlisle nous avait accompagné en voiture, afin que nous puissions nous familiariser avec les lieux.

- Voilà, dit Max en posant les valises dans le hall.

- Attends, pourquoi est-ce qu'on se retrouve avec trois valises, alors qu'on est parti avec une valise seulement ? M'étonnai-je.

- Oh, ne fais pas attention, Alice a absolument voulu vous prêter des affaires, à toi et Maxence.

- Je vais la tuer. Je me sens vraiment mal. Carlisle, tu pourras la gronder de ma part ?

- Susan, ça suffit, sourit mon interlocuteur. Je suis absolument d'accord avec elle, tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous rendre la vie plus facile, nous le ferons. Une petite visite des lieux ? Enchaîna-t-il, voyant que je m'apprêtais à rétorquer.

Il nous conduisit à travers le salon, immense, puis la cuisine, immense également, dont la baie vitrée donnait sur un terrain vague à l'arrière de la maison. Nous passâmes ensuite dans un bureau, pour nous retrouver à nouveau dans l'entrée. Là, il nous fit monter l'escalier, en haut duquel nous découvrîmes trois chambres et deux salles de bains.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est un peu trop pour deux ? Demandai-je, mal à l'aise.

- Nous n'avions pas plus petit. Vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter des frais d'eau et d'électricité, ils arrivent directement chez nous. Le village possède un Lycée, le Shelton High School, où vous pourrez vous inscrire à la rentrée scolaire de septembre. Si tu te sens de retourner au milieu des humains, bien entendu.

- Je l'espère.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser vous installer. Au moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à appeler.

Il nous prit dans ses bras à tour de rôle, et descendit les escaliers. Deux secondes plus tard, nous entendîmes le moteur de la voiture se mettre à tourner. Max me prit la main.

J'étais tellement gênée de cette situation. Après tout, nous connaissions à peine les Cullen, et ils étaient si gentils avec nous. C'était peut-être normal pour eux, mais moi je n'avais jamais eu l'habitude d'être acceptée aussi facilement par mes semblables.

Max monta les valises dans la plus grande des chambres, à laquelle était reliés un dressing – plus petit que celui que nous avions à la Villa – et une des deux salles de bains.

Pendant que mon homme descendait découvrir les meubles des draps qui les protégeaient, je rangeai nos habits dans les armoires. Alice avait encore abusé. Autant de beaux vêtements, je trouvai ça trop. Mais je suppose que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Max voulut s'occuper immédiatement des inscriptions au lycée – nous n'étions qu'en Juillet – alors il se rendit à pieds à Shelton, pendant que je sortais faire un petit tour dans le « jardin ». Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, je téléphonai à Julia. Elle avait obtenu ses examens avec mention, et passait dans la classe suivante. Lorsque je l'informai que nous avions élu domicile à Shelton, elle se mit à râler.

- Je pensais que vous alliez reprendre votre scolarité à Everett ! Geignait-elle.

- Moi aussi, mais c'est assez compliqué. Trop de monde nous connaît, et puis c'est une grande ville.

- Je suis dégoûtée.

- Je sais, mais ça ne nous empêchera pas de nous voir. Que dirais-tu de venir passer quelques jours ici au mois d'août ?

- J'adorerai ! J'en parlerai avec ma mère.

Nous raccrochâmes peu de temps après. Maxence revint avec nos dossiers à remplir, alors que je faisais le ménage dans le salon. Il alluma la télévision et se mit à compléter les papiers. Il avait un bon esprit d'initiative, et je savais qu'il trouverait une explication à notre absence des cours en fin d'année. Lorsque le ménage fut fini, je me posai à côté de lui dans le canapé en cuir, et il mit ses bras autour de moi.

Les jours qui suivirent furent pour le moins monotones. Chasse, balades, télévision, aucun contact avec les humains. Même si nous étions heureux d'être ensemble dans cette épreuve, nous nous ennuyions fermement. De plus, mon problème créait des tensions dans notre couple, et nous qui n'attendions que le moment où l'on se retrouverait enfin seuls tous les deux, avions beaucoup de mal à aborder le sujet du sexe. Je savais qu'il en mourrait d'envie, mais ne le manifestait pas, par respect pour moi. Je subissais comme un blocage, rougissant dès que je me permettais d'y penser. Le fait qu'il m'ait avoué sous un coup de colère n'avoir plus confiance en moi m'avait considérablement refroidie, et l'envie était simplement partie. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aimais Max plus que tout au monde, mais j'avais juste l'impression que nous étions un couple marié depuis de nombreuses années. L'absence de sexe était devenue routine.

Un matin, cependant, alors que je me réveillai d'une nuit plus que courte, je trouvai Max en train de me contempler, allongé à mes côtés sur le lit. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser, puis saisit quelque chose sur la table de nuit.

- Petit déjeuner au lit, mademoiselle, annonça-t-il en me tendant un gobelet de sang – d'ours, d'après l'odeur.

- Merci mon amour.

Je me saisis de la tasse rapidement, et en descendis le contenu en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Rien à faire, ce ne serait jamais aussi bon que le sang humain, mais j'affichai tout de même un sourire satisfait pour contenter Max.

- Je pense qu'aujourd'hui on devrait passer à l'étape suivante.

- L'étape suivante ? L'interrogeai-je en léchant les bords du gobelet.

- Le contact avec les humains. Je pense que tu es restée assez longtemps loin d'eux pour parvenir à te contrôler maintenant.

- Vraiment ?

J'esquissai une moue désapprobatrice. Je n'avais pas vraiment confiance en moi.

- De toute façon, si on n'essaie pas, on ne pourra pas savoir ce qu'il en est vraiment. On va aller faire des courses au Wal-Mart _(Ndla : chaîne de supermarchés américains) _et on ira rendre les dossiers d'inscription au Shelton Highschool.

Je haussai les épaules, peu convaincue.

Après une rapide douche, nous prîmes – à pieds – la route du village. Plus nous nous rapprochions, et plus l'odeur humaine se faisait présente. Je sentais mon contrôle sur moi-même vaciller, mais je déployais tous les efforts du monde pour le maintenir constant. J'eus l'impression d'avoir dormi entre le moment où nous avions pénétré dans Shelton, et celui où nous arrivâmes au Wal-Mart. L'épreuve la plus difficile se jouait maintenant. A l'extérieur, l'odeur du sang humain était présente, mais se diluait dans l'air, tandis qu'à l'intérieur, c'est une autre paire de manche. L'odeur stagnait, s'imprégnait dans les murs, les sols, restait concentrée. J'inspirai de toute la force de mon poumons avant que nous ne franchissions les portes automatiques. Maxence percevait mon angoisse et ne lâchait pas ma main. La bouffée d'air qui m'assaillit fut horrible, entêtante, prenante. Comme une agréable nausée. Ma tête se mit à tourner, et les bruits alentours se répercutèrent dans ma tête, comme au ralentis. Conversations futiles, talons claquant sur le carrelage, caisses enregistreuse … et le pire de tous : le glou-glou incessant des centaines d'humains dont le sang coulait dans les veines, la chamades de leur cœur. Je mis mes mains sur mes oreilles, lâchant celle de Max, mais rien n'y faisait, les bruits persistaient, comme s'ils venaient de l'intérieur de ma tête. Parmi le brouhaha, la voix de Max me parvint « Susan, reprends-toi ! ». Il saisit mon bras, et serra fort ma main dans sa grand paume. « Tu peux y arriver. » comme une chanson qui résonna un moment en moi.

Nous avançâmes dans la galerie marchande, doucement, mais sûrement. La foule semblait s'épaissir au fur et à mesure de notre parcours, et chaque fois qu'un humain m'effleurait, je sursautai comme au contact du feu. Au bout de dix minutes, je m'étais quelque peu apaisée, et Max me lâcha, semblant s'intéresser à la vitrine d'un magasin de vêtements. Quant à moi, je m'assis sur un banc et contemplai les alentours. Non loin de moi, un groupe d'adolescentes venaient d'acheter des gaufres liégeoises, et elles défaisaient le papier qui les entourait. L'une d'elle se coupa la paume de la main, et du sang perla de sa blessure.

_[ Maxence POV ]_

Je ressentis la panique des gens avant d'entendre leurs cris. Susan venait de se jeter sur une jeune fille. Sans hésiter un instant, je m'élançai et enlaçai son cou de mon bras, l'empêchant de mordre la malheureuse. A la place, ce fut mon avant-bras qu'elle mordit, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. La jeune victime était assise par terre, choquée, et regardai Susan d'un air ébahi.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas ! Tentai-je pour rassurer les gens alentours. C'est une répétition, pour euh … une pièce de théâtre.

Malgré leur suspicion, les témoins de la scène semblèrent croire ma version. Peut-être ne voulaient-ils juste pas que leur quotidien tranquille soit bouleversé par une attaque réelle. Je lâchai prudemment Susan. Grosse erreur. Elle profita de l'ouverture pour s'enfuir, si vite que personne ne semble rien remarquer. Je mis une seconde de trop à réagir : lorsque je sortis à mon tour du centre commercial, elle avait déjà disparu, et les milliers d'odeurs se mélangeant sur le parking la rendaient introuvable.

[ Susan POV ]

Je courus longtemps. Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement, mais je ne m'arrêtai que lorsque le panneau « Welcome to Olympia » apparut dans mon champ de vision. La nuit était déjà tombée, et la ville illuminait la campagne alentours. J'avais tellement soif …

[ Maxence POV ]

- Maxence, calme-toi ! M'asséna Carlisle, de l'autre côté du combiné. Elle a quoi ?

- C'est de ma faute, j'ai voulu précipiter les choses, et la rendre sociable le plus rapidement possible, mais j'avais pas prévu que cette petite se mette à saigner, et bien sûr, Susan s'est jetée sur elle.

- Est-ce qu'elle l'a blessée ?

- Non, je suis intervenu à temps, mais elle s'est enfuie, et je n'ai pas réussi à la suivre.

- Bien, ne t'en fais surtout pas, Alice va la repérer, et dès que nous en saurons plus, tu en seras au courant. En attendant, ne bouge pas. Compris ?

Je grommelai un oui, et raccrochai. J'avais encore tout fait de travers, et encore une fois, les Cullen allaient devoir payer les pots cassés.

[ Susan POV ]

La jeune femme laissa échapper un dernier gémissement désespéré, puis elle expira. Elle ne pouvait lutter contre moi, ce vampire assoiffé et terriblement puissant. Le sang coulait à flot de ses plaies béantes, que j'avais causées par mes lacérations lorsqu'elle avait tenté de se défendre. La mare de sang qui s'étalait à mes pieds renforçait mon envie d'hémoglobine, et m'énervait dans le même temps, car c'était une partie de mon repas qui m'échappait. A cette pensée, je grognai malgré moi. Un grognement prudent me répondit alors. Je fus sur mes pieds en un seizième de seconde, aux aguets. Lorsqu'une forme se jeta sur moi, je l'esquivai habilement, et envoyai mon poing vers la silhouette. Ces deux derniers se rencontrèrent, provoquant un hoquet de surprise chez la créature, qui fut stoppée nette, et s'écroula dos au sol, dans un grand bruit de collision. Je me jetai dessus et immobilisai ses bras avec mes poings, puis ses jambes en m'asseyant fermement sur son bassin. Sous moi se trouvait un jeune homme, aux alentour de vingt ans, dont la beauté et la rougeur des pupilles me surprit. Je reconnus immédiatement en lui un nouveau-né.

- Lâche-moi ! Vociféra-t-il.

Il se débattit, mais ne maîtrisant pas sa force, ne parvint pas à me faire bouger.

- Hors de question, c'est toi qui m'a attaquée.

- Oui, bon, j'ai paniqué ! Se défendit-il. J'ai cru que tu m'avais repéré quand tu as grogné.

- Règle numéro une : l'attaque n'est en aucun cas la meilleure des défenses lorsqu'on tombe face à face avec un autre vampire, le morigénai-je. La stratégie est bien plus adaptée, de même que la discrétion. Ce qui ne semble pas être ton fort.

Il fronça les sourcils et tenta une nouvelle fois de se libérer, mais je tenais bon.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très éduqué, jeune homme, remarquai-je, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Il grogna.

- Je t'emmerde ! Tu crois que c'est facile quand on est seul comme moi ?

- J'ai moi-même fait mon éducation vampirique seule, et je n'attaque pas tous les vampires qui croisent ma route. Mais tu as l'air bien jeune. Ça fait combien de temps ?

- Deux jours. J'ai tellement soif … soupira-t-il.

Je relâchai la pression sur ses bras, et me remis debout. Il m'imita aussitôt.

- Nate, lâcha-t-il, me détaillant de haut en bas.

- Susan. Où est ton créateur ?

Ses yeux s'assombrirent.

- Sais pas. Elle s'est barrée pendant ma transformation, dit-il d'un ton amer.

- Ah. Désolée. Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai d'autres humains à vider ...

- Non ! Ne me laisse pas seul ! S'il te plaît ...

Je haussai les sourcils, surprise. Il sembla gêné de ce qu'il venait de laisser échapper.

- Je veux dire, se reprit-il, j'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'encadre, m'explique comment gérer ...

- Je ne suis pas vraiment la mieux placée pour te montrer comment gérer tes envies meurtrières. Mais bon. Tu n'as qu'à me suivre.

Il hocha la tête et nous nous remîmes en chasse.

- Tu n'as pas de remords à tuer des innocents ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Je n'ai pas très envie de parler de mes sentiments vis-à-vis du monstre que je suis, répondis-je d'un ton cassant.

- Tu as quel âge ? Enchaîna-t-il du tac au tac.

- Figée à jamais dans mes seize ans. Je devrai en avoir dix-sept dans peu de temps.

- Seize ? S'étonna-t-il. Je t'en aurais donné dix-neuf.

Je le regardai, perplexe.

- Pourtant je n'ai jamais fait plus que mon âge ...

- Eh bien, tu t'étais trompée.

- Je ne pense pas. En fait, j'ai un don spécial … Il me permet de m'intégrer parmi les humains, mes yeux sont différents, ma peau moins claire, je peux dormir, pleurer, manger. Peut-être que je continue à vieillir également … Je n'arrête pas de découvrir de nouveaux aspects.

- C'est possible que j'en ai un aussi ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu le découvriras par toi-même je pense. Tais-toi.

Il s'arrêta en même temps que moi, à l'affût. Nous nous trouvions sur le toit d'un immeuble bas. En bas, dans une ruelle, un jeune couple s'embrassait. Je sentis Nate s'élancer, mais je l'arrêtai en mettant mon bras en travers de son torse.

- Non, pas comme ça. Sinon, ils vont crier. Il faut être aussi silencieux que possible. Regarde.

Je me laissai tomber dans l'ombre, vingt mètres plus bas, sans aucun bruit, et me glissai derrière le couple. Là, je saisis la tête de l'homme, et lui rompis le cou. Sans laisser à la femme le temps de hurler, je lui attribuai le même sort.

- Le repas est servi, dis-je en direction de Nate.

Il atterrit à mes côtés, et s'empara du mâle, dont il mordit goulûment la jugulaire. Lorsque nos repas respectifs furent vidés de toute goute de sang, nous nous assîmes tous deux contre le mur.

- Elle s'appelait Angeline. On était ensemble depuis le lycée, et on suivait le même cursus à la fac de Dartmouth. Seulement voilà, il y a deux ans, on m'a diagnostiqué un sale truc. Un cancer du pancréas, déjà bien avancé. On me donnait pas plus de six mois, j'en ai tenu 18. Ange est restée à mes côtés du début à la fin. Quand je n'ai plus eu aucune chance de m'en sortir, elle m'a mordu. J'ai tout de suite pensé que j'étais en train de mourir. Je voulais que ça s'arrête. C'était horrible. Je me suis réveillé il y a deux jours dans une chambre d'hôtel, seul. J'ai pensé qu'elle s'était absentée, alors j'ai attendu qu'elle revienne. Elle s'était occupée de tout, nouvelle identité, nouveau téléphone portable, même une valise remplie de vêtements. Mais elle n'est jamais revenue. Je l'ai compris quand je suis tombé sur le mot, posé par terre près du lit.

Il sortit de la poche de son jean un bout de papier froissé, sur lequel était écrit : « Je t'aime, sois heureux. »

- J'étais flippé. Je ne savais pas ce qui venait de se passer. Une semaine auparavant, j'étais mourant, et je me retrouvai en pleine forme, plus affamé que jamais. Avant que tu ne me parle de vampires, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais être.

Il se tut. Je savais que s'il avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait fait. Au feeling, je pris sa main, et la serrai fort. Malgré sa condition, ce n'était qu'un homme, qui avait connu la désillusion. Voyant qu'il ne protestait pas, je posai ma tête sur son épaule, et il appuya sa joue sur le haut de mon crâne.

- Je suis désolée de ce qui t'es arrivé. On fera tout pour retrouver ton Angeline.

- Non, protesta-t-il. Si elle n'est pas revenue, c'est qu'elle ne veut plus de moi. Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore envie de la voir après ça.

Il redressa la tête, et ses prunelles cramoisies croisèrent les miennes. Je n'avais pas encore remarqué la beauté de son visage. Évidemment , il était beau, c'était la base-même de la condition de vampire, mais il semblait avoir quelque chose de particulier. Des cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur le front négligemment, des yeux étirés et profonds, une mâchoire ferme, et une bouche à se damner.

- En attendant, je n'ai aucun endroit où aller ...

- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber comme elle l'a fait. Je ne te connais pas, mais je ne te laisserai pas dans la merde. J'ai connu cette situation, je ne savais pas ce que j'étais devenu, et j'ai du me débrouiller seule, jusqu'à un certain point. Je ne souhaite ça à personne.

Il me regarda au fond des yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas méchante. J'ai beau laisser parfois ma conscience de côté pour me nourrir, j'essaie de me rattraper comme je peux.

Il serra ma main et passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Tu es adorable.

- Il y a juste une chose qu'on devra faire. Je suis actuellement censée être en désintoxication de sang humain, parce que le sang animal nourrit tout aussi bien. Je pense que si tu me suis dans ce régime, j'aurai moins de mal. C'est d'accord ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

[ Maxence POV ]

Les Cullen n'avaient toujours pas appelé, et cela faisait déjà 24 heures que Susan avait disparu. Durant tout ce temps, j'avais littéralement tourné en rond dans le salon, en imprimant presque un sillon dans le tapis.

Aux alentours de 14 heures, une odeur me titilla les narines, et je sortis en trombe dans le jardin. Susan se tenait debout, débraillée, accompagné d'un homme au regard méfiant.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Tensions

En ce moment, je sais pas ce que j'ai, mais je crois avoir un regain d'inspiration :) Comme ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas publié, je carbure (alors que je devrais plutôt reviser pour le bac ... no comment :3) En même temps, je suis en vacances, et pour le moment j'ai pas grand chose à faire. De plus, j'ai une trame. Les trames, çaylebien ! Au moins je sais où je vais jusqu'à un certain point, et j'aime ça.

Bref, je vous laisse lire.

Enjoy

* * *

_**Tensions**_

_[ Maxence POV ]_

Sans réfléchir, je courus enlacer Susan. Ses vêtements était tâchés de sang, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir, car malgré sa dépendance au sang, elle avait réussi à garder les idées claires et revenir.

- Pardon, mon amour, pardon, je suis tellement désolée. J'ai craqué, j'aurais pas dû ...

- Tais-toi, ce n'est rien. Tu es là c'est tout ce qui compte.

Quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, que j'essuyai aussitôt. Mes lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Le fait d'avoir réussi à pleurer quelques jours plus tôt semblaient avoir décoincé les larmes en elle. Lorsque nos visages s'éloignèrent, je pris de nouveau conscience du jeune homme qu'elle avait ramené avec elle. Il nous observait, sourcils froncés et bras croisés, une valise posée à ses pieds.

- Qui est-ce ? Murmurai-je à Susan.

- C'est Nate, répondit-elle simplement, comme si cela pouvait tout expliquer.

Le dénommé Nate m'adressa un signe de tête, mais ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il était clairement sur la défensive, et je devais avouer qu'un autre mâle sur mon territoire ne me rassurait pas plus que ça non plus. Cependant, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblait enclin à en dire plus sur les circonstances de leur rencontre, je m'abstins donc de poser davantage de questions. A la place, je lâchai Susan et les invitai à entrer.

_[ Nate POV ]_

C'était donc le fameux Maxence dont Susan m'avait parlé sur le chemin. Beau gosse, grand, un peu trop mince si vous voulez mon avis. Méfiant également. Je pouvais le comprendre sur ce point. Voir sa chérie rentrer avec un autre gars, ça ne devait pas être très rassurant. Malgré les regards soupçonneux qu'il me jetait, il m'invita tout de même à entrer. Ce fut Susan qui me montra la chambre que j'allais occuper, pendant que son Max se chargeait de lui faire couler un bain dans leur salle de bains.

- Il n'a pas l'air très commode ton amoureux, commentai-je en posant ma valise sur le lit.

- Il est juste un peu méfiant. Mais une fois que vous aurez fait connaissance, ça ira mieux, tu verras.

Elle m'adressa un sourire radieux. La jeune femme que j'avais en face de moi n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle de la nuit passée. Ses yeux avaient viré au vert-rougeâtre, et sa morosité semblait avoir disparu. Je supposais que c'était l'effet que Maxence avait sur elle, peut-être qu'il l'apaisait.

- Susan, je … balbutiai-je, ne sachant vraiment quoi dire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, me rassura-t-elle, voyant que je cherchais à la remercier. C'est la moindre des choses tu sais. J'aurais aimé qu'on fasse ça pour moi quand j'ai été transformée. Et on l'a fait, même si j'ai du me débrouiller seule dans un premier temps.

Sans la prévenir, je m'avançai et la pris dans mes bras. Elle était tellement petite ! Ou peut-être étais-ce moi le géant. Ses cheveux me chatouillaient le menton, et je la sentis enfoncer sa tête contre mon torse.

- Tu es une fille extraordinaire, murmurai-je.

- Tu ne me connais même pas, protesta-t-elle.

- J'en connais assez de toi pour savoir que tu sembles avoir le cœur sur la main.

Elle ne dit rien de plus. Cette étreinte était ma seule manière de la remercier, n'étant pas très doué avec les mots. Nous restâmes deux ou trois minutes ainsi ; j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de se réfugier dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre que Maxence, et que la situation la soulageait. Quand à moi, je me sentais inexorablement attiré vers elle, et n'avais pas envie de la lâcher. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin.

- Susan, ton bain est prêt, dit la voix de Maxence, tout près.

Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte, l'air mécontent. Je souris intérieurement, amusé qu'il soit aussi jaloux.

- Oui, j'arrive, marmonna Susan en se dégageant doucement de mes bras. Si tu veux, poursuivit-elle en s'adressant à moi, tu peux prendre une douche et m'apporter tes affaires sales après, ça te fera du bien.

Je hochai la tête, et le couple sortit de ma chambre en fermant la porte. Je m'assis sur le lit, et sortis de ma poche le téléphone portable qu'Angeline m'avait laissé. Il ne contenait aucun numéro, pas même le sien. Je soupirai. Étant humain, je n'avais jamais été très émotif, et cela n'avait pas changé. Je ressentais une immense tristesse en moi, sans savoir comment l'exprimer. Au cours de ma vie, je ne me souvenais pas avoir pleuré – pas même à l'enterrement de mes grands-parents cinq ans plus tôt, alors que je n'avais que 17 ans. Je posai le portable sur le lit, et ouvris la valise. Elle était remplie de certains de mes anciens vêtements, et d'autres, probablement neufs. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était en partie celle d'Ange, ce qui me provoqua un pincement au coeur. J'entrepris de la fouiller, à la recherche du moindre indice qui me permettrait d'entrer en contact avec elle. Malgré ce que j'avais dit à Susan la veille, j'avais tout de même envie de retrouver mon amour perdu. Mes recherches ne donnèrent malheureusement rien. Que des vêtements, et sous-vêtements, ainsi qu'une enveloppe contenant 2000 dollars en liquide.

Je donnai un coup rageur dans la valise, qui s'envola du lit pour aller s'écraser contre le mur, et finir sa course sur le parquet, répandant par là-même tout son contenu un peu partout autour d'elle. Le mot qu'Angeline m'avait écrit était toujours dans la poche de mon jean, ainsi que ma nouvelle carte d'identité. Je les en extirpai tous deux, et analysais ma nouvelle identité. Nate n'était pas un surnom, mais mon vrai prénom, et mon nom de famille avait toujours été Lewis, mais à présent, je m'appelais Nathaniel Miller. Ma date de naissance n'avait pas changé, et la photo était assez récente. Je savais pourquoi elle m'avait fait changer d'identité. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on me retrouve. J'étais également persuadé qu'elle avait tout fait pour qu'on croie que j'étais mort de mon cancer, et non bien vivant. Mes parents allaient devoir mettre en terre une tombe vide, ou, pire, enterrer quelqu'un qui n'était pas leur fils.

D'un mouvement vif, je me débarrassai de mon blouson. Je sentais la force surhumaine me picoter les muscles. J'allais sûrement devoir être vigilant les premiers temps, histoire de ne rien casser dans la maison. J'enlevais donc tous mes vêtements, que je jetai au fur et à mesure au pied du lit, et pris la porte qui menait à la salle de bains attenante. Une serviette moelleuse m'attendait sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je fis couler l'eau dans la cabine de douche, réglai sur 38°, comme à mon habitude, et me plantai devant le miroir le temps que l'eau chauffe.

C'était presque la première fois que je croisais un miroir depuis ma transformation, j'étais parti tellement précipitamment de la chambre d'hôtel … Et à présent, je me retrouvai face à ce reflet que je reconnaissais à peine. De ma main, je touchai la peau de mon visage, si pâle, presque translucide. Mes yeux luisaient d'un rouge vif – il allait falloir que je demande à Susan pourquoi les siens étaient teintés de vert –, ainsi que mes lèvres, comme si je venais de plonger ma bouche dans un bol de sang, ce qui connotait franchement avec la couleur de ma peau. Les contours de mon torse semblaient plus fins, comme si j'avais perdu du poids. Je songeai tristement que, même avant le changement, je ne prenais plus vraiment le temps de me contempler, trop fatigué par le cancer pour faire le moindre mouvement. Ma perte de poids devait venir de la maladie. Cependant, l'apparition plus nette de mes pectoraux et abdominaux résultait sûrement de ma nouvelle condition.

Plutôt satisfait, je me tournai vers la douche, et y pénétrait sans vérifier la température de l'eau. Étouffant un cri, je ne tardai pas à en sortir. Je venais de me brûler ! Évidemment, aucune marque n'apparaissait sur ma peau dure comme le marbre, mais j'avais clairement senti la sensation de brûlure. Je vérifiai la température, qui était bien restée à 38. Ça n'avait pas de sens ! J'adorais prendre des douches chaudes, pourquoi cela me faisait-il mal à présent ?

Attachant une serviette autour de ma taille – pour ne pas effrayer ces demoiselles héhé – je sortis par la porte qui menait sur le couloir. Susan était encore dans son bain, j'entendais le clapotement de l'eau qui bougeait dans la baignoire – quelle ouïe impressionnante ! - mais Maxence était en train de regarder la télé. Je descendis en trombe les escaliers et déboulait dans le salon. Maxence, affalé dans le canapé, tourna distraitement la tête vers moi.

- Quoi ?

- Je me suis brûlé !

- Tu ne peux pas te brûler, soupira-t-il.

- En tous cas c'était tout comme ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Prendre une douche à 10 ° ?

- Je vais t'expliquer une chose.

Il se redressa et prit un air supérieur, comme fier de m'apprendre quelque chose.

- A présent, ton cœur ne bat plus, il ne peut donc plus envoyer le sang dans tes veines, par conséquent, quand il n'y a plus de circulation sanguine, il n'y a plus de chaleur, notamment dans les extrémités.

- Oui, oui … Quoi ?

Ce qu'il venait de dire était du charabia.

- Ta température corporelle doit avoisiner les 10° Celsius.

J'accusai le choc.

- Si tu prends une douche 30 degrés au dessus de cette température, évidemment tu vas avoir la sensation de te brûler, même si ce n'est pas le cas. Ça sera juste très désagréable.

- Susan prend donc un bain froid ?

- Susan a un don, sa température s'adapte à celle de son environnement. Elle peut monter jusqu'à plus de 70 degrés si ça la chante, elle n'en ressentira aucune gène.

- Mais c'est injuste ! Protestai-je. Quel plaisir y a-t-il à prendre une douche si elle est froide ?

Il soupira derechef.

- Ça ne te paraîtra pas froid. Je vais pas t'expliquer pourquoi ?

- Non, ça va.

Le ton qu'il prenait me plaisait moyennement.

- Tu sais, l'attaquai-je, ne pouvant me retenir de lui dire ma façon de penser, tu devrais éviter de t'adresser à moi comme si j'étais un demeuré. Premièrement, c'est loin d'être le cas, deuxièmement je dois avoir environ cinq ou six ans de plus que toi, donc un peu de respect ne serait pas du luxe, et troisièmement, si tu recommences, Susan ou pas, je n'aurai aucun scrupule à te casser la gueule.

Il haussa les épaules et s'enfonça dans le canapé. Je fronçai les sourcils, et remontai tout de même. Frustré, je rentrai dans ma salle de bains en grommelant. Je sursautai en apercevant une forme dans la baignoire, et l'évidence s'imposa à moi : ce n'était pas vraiment ma salle de bains. Susan était allongée dans l'eau, les pieds dehors, et chantonnai avant d'apercevoir ma présence. Sa peau était légèrement moins claire que la mienne, et des vapes de chaleur s'échappaient de l'eau.

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, je me confondis en excuses, et sortis rapidement en refermant la porte. L'image resta cependant imprimée devant mes yeux : sa peau, à l'apparence si douce, son visage, si détendu et serein, ses seins … Je me secouai. Non ! Susan était prise, et bien trop jeune ! Je retournai dans la bonne salle d'eau, les idées embuées. Une petite voix me soufflait que l'âge n'avait aucune importance. Je tentai de noyer mes idées dégoûtantes sous l'eau de la douche.

_[ Susan POV ]_

Il n'avait pas pu faire exprès. J'étais là, tranquille, et il avait débarqué, puis était parti, aussi vite qu'il était venu, marmonnant de vagues « Pardon, me suis trompé ». Un peut secouée qu'un autre que Max m'aie vu nue, je vidai la baignoire et m'enveloppai dans un peignoir. Je séchai mes cheveux et les laissai détachés. Dans la chambre, je disposais sur le lit les vêtements que je prévoyais de mettre, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Maxence.

- Je vais chasser mon cœur, tu veux venir ? demanda-t-il

- Non, ça va, je n'ai pas soif, et j'ai plutôt envie de rester tranquillement devant la télé.

- D'accord.

Il s'approcha de moi, m'embrassa et me serra contre lui.

- On va y arriver ma puce, je te le jure. On va t'en débarrasser de cette saloperie d'addiction.

Après son départ, je m'assis sur le lit, en sous-vêtements, songeant à tout ce que je lui imposais depuis quelques semaines. Il avait toujours été là pour me soutenir, et tout ce que je savais faire, c'était fuir et faire mes conneries. Je repliai mes genoux contre mon torse, et les entourai de mes bras. Je m'en voulais d'être aussi dépendante mes instincts primaires. Dans l'histoire, j'avais fait souffrir tout le monde. Mes parents – mon pauvre papa qui avait fait un infarctus, de ma faute – ma meilleure amie, l'homme de ma vie … Tous les gens que j'avais rencontrés en chemin, les Cullen, qui malgré le handicap que je représentais, m'avaient aidée, hébergée, avaient été comme une seconde famille pour moi. Je devais me racheter. Mais la tentation grandissait en moi. J'avais l'impression que toute trace de volonté m'avait à jamais quittée.

On toqua à la porte de la chambre, m'interrompant dans mes réflexions. J'enfilai un peignoir, et allai ouvrir. Nate me faisait face, l'air honteux.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé Susan, je ne voulais pas, je me suis trompé de porte, je pensais pas entrer dans ta salle de bains, franchement, je sais pas quoi te dire, ça me gène énormément, je te demande de m'excuser, j'espère que t...

- Du calme ! Rigolai-je. Ne t'inquiète pas, je me doute bien que tu ne l'as pas fait volontairement.

Il eut l'air soulagé, et me prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

- Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de très tactile, commentai-je, la tête contre son torse.

Il rit.

- J'ai l'envie de te protéger quand je te vois. Comme une petite sœur. Tu es tellement minuscule.

- Ça va, je te dérange pas trop ? C'est trop qui es grand, ripostai-je.

- Je ne mesure que 1m87.

- Oh trois fois rien, juste 27 centimètres de plus que moi.

Il me lâcha et me regarda dans les yeux, ses mains posées sur mes épaules.

- Je t'aime bien Susan. Tu es gentille, bienveillante. T'es une fille bien. Si tu veux absolument te défaire de ton addiction, tu y arriveras.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Bon … Max aurait pas une console de jeux vidéos ? Parce qu'on est un peu paumés dans la campagne, et vu qu'on est interdits de centre-ville ...

- Écoute, j'ai peut-être quelque chose à te proposer. Je comptais y aller toute seule, mais je vais pas te laisser ici. Mon père est à l'Hôpital depuis un mois, dans le coma, et je voulais aller le voir, pour prendre de ses nouvelles en personne.

Je le vis esquisser une moue d'hésitation.

- Je sais que le milieu hospitalier ne doit pas t'être sympathique, alors je comprendrai si tu préférais

rester ici.

- Je vais venir, affirma-t-il. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Je rouspétai, n'aimant pas trop qu'on me décoiffe. Je devais avoir l'air particulièrement sympathique pour que chaque personne que je rencontrai se comporte avec moi comme si nous nous connaissions depuis des années.

Nate sortit de la chambre afin de me laisser m'habiller. Prévoyant de prendre la voiture que les Cullen nous ont prêtée, je me permis de mettre un beau jean slim et un petit pull mignon qu'Alice a glissé dans la valise, ainsi qu'une paire de ballerines. Je rejoignis ensuite Nate dans la cuisine, et laissai un mot à Max après avoir essayé de le joindre sur son téléphone portable, qu'il avait évidemment laissé ici. N'ayant pas très envie de prendre le volant, je passai les clés à Nate, et nous prîmes la route d'Everett. Le GPS nous indiquait environ deux heures de route, mais nous en aurions probablement pour beaucoup moins.

_[ Nate POV ]_

Susan resta silencieuse durant la première moitié du voyage, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, contemplant le paysage. Je la sentais mélancolique. J'avais envie de prendre sa main, mais je n'en fis rien, par respect. Ce que je lui avais dit plus tôt n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Je ne la voyais pas vraiment comme une petite sœur à protéger. J'étais certes attiré par elle, mais d'une façon bien plus puissante. Je sentais ce lien qui commençait à se tisser entre nous et à me lier à elle, et, loin de me mettre mal à l'aise, cela semblait ravivé cette flamme qui s'était éteinte en moi depuis bientôt deux ans. J'avais l'impression qu'elle représentait mon Nirvana. J'avais décidé de la conquérir. Je savais que cela allait être dur, étant donné qu'elle semblait très attaché à son Maxence, mais j'étais déterminé. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la belle. Elle regardait toujours par la fenêtre. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour savoir à quoi elle pensait. Sûrement à son Maxence. Mon estomac semblait se tordre lorsque cette constatation s'imposait à moi. Même si la bataille était loin d'être gagnée, je me savais capable d'y arriver. J'avais le physique, une détermination à toute épreuve, et le charme. Susan semblait déjà m'apprécier, ce qui n'était pas pour jouer en ma défaveur. Maintenant, je devais m'imposer à elle en tant qu'amant.

Au bout d'une demie heure de route, Susan se mit à babiller sur sa mère. Elle s'inquiétait car cette dernière n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme lorsqu'elle l'avait quittée la dernière fois. Elle décida de l'appeler, pour prendre des nouvelles, et prévenir de sa visite. J'entendis sa mère lui dire que son père allait mieux, et qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, Susan semblait revigorée, à présent impatiente d'aller voire son père.

Le voyage ne nous prit en tout qu'une heure. Lorsque nous sortîmes de la voiture, les différentes odeurs humaines me sautèrent au nez, et m'arrachèrent à mon plus malheur, un grognement d'envie. Susan m'enseigna comment me calmer, et penser à autre chose. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle-même qui, la veille encore semblait si attirée par le sang humain, parvenait à se maîtriser, sans montrer aucun effort. Peut-être le fait de se trouver dans sa ville natale suffisait à l'empêcher de commettre des meurtres. Devant sa volonté retrouvée, je parvins à me calmer.

Je suivis Susan dans les couloirs de l'hôpital sans piper mot. L'ambiance me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, mais je passais outre. Je devais montrer à cette fille fabuleuse que j'étais là, malgré mon histoire, et que je la soutenais.

Dans la chambre de son père, je restai sur le pas de la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'invite à entrer. Elle paraissait encore plus petite à côté de son père. C'était un homme robuste, mais rendu faiblard par le coma. Il me donnait l'impression d'un père chaleureux, d'un bon vieux texan sympathique, avec qui l'on se sentait tout de suite à l'aise. L'odeur qu'il dégageait était vraiment alléchante, mais je devais faire preuve de retenue.

Susan s'adressait à lui comme s'il avait été éveillé.

- Papa, je te présente Nate, un ami. Il m'a accompagné parce que Max n'a pas pu venir. Mais les médecins ont dit que ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures avant que tu ne te réveilles, alors j'ai décidé de rester jusqu'à l'heure de fermeture des visites. Comme ça je serai la première à te voir réveillé.

Elle défroissa les draps du lit, et augmenta la température du radiateur.

- Bande de radins ! Marmonna-t-elle, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit aux côtés de son paternel. Elle lui prit tendrement la main, et le regarda avec tristesse.

- Tu me manques, daddy. Ta bonne humeur me manque. Je crois que maman est très triste aussi, même si elle réussit à le cacher à présent. Je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais. Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du vous abandonner, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je me suis éloignée pour ne pas vous blesser, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pire maintenant. Tu sais daddy, j'ai fait des choses dont je suis tout sauf fière.

Une pointe d'amertume vint tinter sa voix, et elle poursuivit douloureusement.

- Mais je vais me racheter. Je ne reviendrai pas habiter à Everett, mais je serai présente autant que possible, et je ferai tout pour que vous soyez fiers de moi avec maman.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père, et à cet instant son téléphone sonna.

_[ Maxence POV ]_

Lorsque j'étais rentré à la maison, ni Susan ni Nate n'étaient présent. Craignant le pire, j'avais fouillé les pièces, jusqu'à tomber sur le mot dans la cuisine.

« Suis partie voir mon père avec Nate, ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais comme je sais que tu vas stresser, passe-moi un coup de fil dès que tu as ce mot. T'aime »

Je m'empressai de suivre ses instructions. Elle décrocha à la première sonnerie.

- Tu es déjà rentré ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, la chasse n'a pas été longue. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, très bien. Je suis étonnée de parvenir aussi bien à garder le contrôle. Nate est très bien aussi pour un nouveau-né.

J'entendis un sourire dans sa phrase, ce qui me rendit mort de jalousie.

- Tu veux que je vous rejoigne ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Oh, c'est pas la peine tu sais, on sera rentrés avant la nuit.

- Bon. Soyez prudents. Vous êtes quand même dans un hôpital. Evitez les urgences, les gens aiment bien saigner là-bas.

Elle rit doucement.

- A tout à l'heure mon cœur, je t'aime, susurra-t-elle.

- Moi aussi.

Je raccrochai. Depuis qu'elle s'était ramenée avec ce Nate, un drôle de pressentiment s'était emparé de moi. Je ne lui faisais décidément pas confiance.

* * *

Beaucoup de points de vue différents dans ce chapitres, mais notamment ceux de Maxence et Nate. Les deux jeunes hommes semblent déjà se détester. Évidemment, Max est loin d'être bête, et sent bien que sa dulcinée est convoitée. De son côté, Nate nous dévoile sa personnalité assez … surprenante. Eh oui mesdemoiselles, cet homme au physique de mannequin est imbu et très sûr de lui-même. Pas sûr que ça plaise à Susan ;)

Alors, d'après vous, est-ce que ça va péter entre Max et Nate ? Nate va-t-il réussir à conquérir Susan ?

Prochain chapitre, un personnage dont je n'ai pas encore exposé le point de vue … ;)

Petite Review ? :3

See ya later !


	14. Chapitre 14 : Rapprochement

Bonjouuuuur ! Nous sommes au mois de juillet (sans blague !) et je poste ce chapitre sur lequel j'ai bloqué un bout de temps. Bon, je dois aussi dire pour ma défense que j'ai eu mon bac à préparer, donc je n'avais pas le temps ni l'envie d'écrire. Mais le voilà ! Pour le moins ... surprenant :p

Comme j'avais prévu, j'expose ici le point de vue d'un personnage qui n'a encore jamais été narrateur dans cette histoire.

J'ai eu mon Bac :3

Enjoy

* * *

_**Rapprochement**_

[ Nate POV ]

Susan avait replié ses jambes sous elle, calée dans un fauteuil à côté du lit, et refusait de lâcher la main de son père. Il était à présent presque 19 heures, et les visites allaient bientôt se terminer, ce qui semblait délicat, puisque Susan avait déclaré ne pas vouloir bouger jusqu'à ce que son père se réveille. Celui-ci avait montré quelques signes encourageants, bougeant parfois un membre, ou esquissant une moue dérangée, mais ne s'était pas encore réveillé. De temps à autres, Susan soupirait, ou se tournait vers moi pour me glisser quelques mots. Je ne brisais jamais le silence par moi-même, respectant sa douleur et son impatience.

Maxence envoyait des messages régulièrement, ce qui m'exaspérait au plus haut point. Pour ma part, j'étais assis dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, en retrait. En réalité, j'avais envie de m'avancer, et de prendre dans mes bras cette petite chose fragile que je venais de découvrir. La personnalité que je découvrais d'elle était bien loin de celle qu'elle m'avait montré à Olympia, lors de notre rencontre.

Lorsqu'une des infirmières vint nous annoncer la fin des visites, Susan lui jeta un regard dédaigneux, presque dangereux, accompagné d'un léger grognement. Je me levai après le départ de l'infirmière, et posai mes mains sur les épaules de ma convoitée. Elle soupira.

- On reviendra demain, la rassurai-je.

- Oui, mais s'il se réveille pendant la nuit ? Je ne veux pas que ce soit une des connasses d'infirmières qui ait le privilège d'assister à son réveil.

J'eus un sourire. Elle avait vraiment un caractère spécial, et cela me plaisait.

- Je ne veux pas partir.

- On va s'en aller, et revenir d'ici une quinzaine de minutes. Je suppose que tu l'as déjà fait ?

Elle leva la tête vers moi, me sourit, et posa sa main sur la mienne, que j'avais gardée sur son épaule.

- Merci … J'apprécie ton sens de la prise du risque.

- C'est normal, fillette.

- Si tu m'appelles encore une fois fillette, je t'arrache un bras.

Je ris et lui ébouriffai les cheveux. Nous descendîmes à la voiture après que Susan ait embrassé son père. Je mis le moteur en route, et elle me guida jusqu'à chez elle. Elle avait manifesté le désir de revoir sa mère dans l'après-midi, et cela semblait être le moment opportun.

Lorsque nous franchîmes la porte de sa maison, sa mère nous accueillit en enlaçant Susan de toutes ses forces. Elle avait l'air d'une petite boule de nerfs blonde, et pâlichonne, assez affaiblie par la situation de son mari. Susan devait donc plus tenir de son père que de sa mère. Lorsqu'elle me vit, cette dernière demanda, l'air suspicieux :

- Qui est-ce ?

- Un ami, répondit simplement Susan. Max n'a pas pu venir, alors c'est lui qui m'a accompagnée.

- Ah. Bon, venez, j'étais en train de préparer à manger.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à suivre sa mère dans la salle à manger, Susan se tourna vers moi, et murmura très bas :

- Ne mange pas.

- Pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je. Ta mère cuisine mal ?

- Non, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais tout ce que tu peux avaler maintenant, c'est du sang, parce que ce que tu manges ne ressortira pas.

Elle eut une grimace.

- Moi je fonctionne différemment, prétexte juste que tu n'as pas faim. D'accord ?

Je hochai la tête. Nous nous rendîmes à la suite de la génitrice de Susan, qui cuisinait une omelette. J'avais toujours adoré ce plat, et j'eus un pincement au cœur quand je m'aperçus que l'odeur ne me mettait même plus l'eau à la bouche. Susan dut le remarquer, car elle me lança un regard compatissant. Nous nous installâmes à table, et je déclinai l'assiette que la mère de Susan plaça devant moi, m'excusant de ne pas avoir faim. Pendant que sa mère eut le dos tourné, Susan me glissa doucement qu'elle était agréablement surprise que je sache si bien résister à l'appel du sang, alors que j'étais si jeune. En réalité, je n'y avais pas songé depuis plusieurs heures, et maintenant que j'y pensais, j'avais un peu soif, en effet. Mais rien de bien grave, qui ne pouvait me conduire à sauter sur le premier être humain à portée. Susan m'avait expliqué en long, en large et en travers toutes les manières de résister à l'envie de tuer tout ce qui passait. Depuis, il m'était plus facile de me contrôler.

La mère de Susan était très gentille, et surtout très bavarde. Elle n'arrêtait pas de babiller à propos de son travail, des travaux qu'elle envisageait faire dans la maison, du réveil d'Erick – j'en déduisis que c'était le père de Susan – qui se rapprochait, et de tout sujet de conversation qui lui venait à l'esprit. Quand elle lui en laissa l'occasion, Susan déclara que nous devions partir, mais jura de revenir sous peu. Sa mère hocha la tête, elles s'embrassèrent, et nous nous remîmes en route vers l'hôpital.

[ Julia POV ]

La nuit avait été courte, et la journée longue. Même si le soleil n'avait pas été présent, comme bien souvent dans la région, la chaleur avait accablé les alentours. Une chaleur humide, lourde, comme celles de Floride, et dont nous n'avions pas l'habitude. Cependant, personne ne s'était posé plus de questions que cela en nécessitait, le réchauffement climatique étant bien entendu présent dans les esprits. En plus d'avoir vécu une journée épuisante, un drôle de sentiment m'avait empêché de me concentrer depuis mon réveil ce matin. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose avait changé autour de moi, à part le temps. Leonie me donna un coup de coude à ce moment-là.

- Je te parle, Julia !

- Excuse-moi, bafouillai-je, j'ai du mal aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Tu vas me prendre pour une folle.

Nous étions allongées – ou plutôt avachies – dans l'herbe du parc, accablée pour la lourdeur du temps dont nous n'avions pas l'habitude. Il devait être un peu plus de 19 heures

- Dis toujours, marmonnai-je, posant mon bras trempé sur mes yeux.

- C'est pas Susan là-bas ?

Je me redressai à toute vitesse sur mes fesses, regardant dans la direction que Leonie m'indiquait. En effet, Susan, plus belle que jamais avec ses longs cheveux auburn et sa silhouette élancée de vampirette, se dirigeait vers nous, accompagnée d'un beau jeune homme ténébreux, qui ne cessait de lancer des regards suspicieux autour de lui. Je bondis sur mes pieds et courus enlacer ma meilleure amie que je n'avais pas vue depuis près de trois mois.

- Je vais te tuer ! Criai-je, faisant se retourner un couple qui passait non loin. Tout ce temps et c'est seulement maintenant que tu daignes te pointer ? Sans même prévenir !

- La surprise n'en est-elle pas meilleure ? Rit-elle.

- Tu m'as manqué … chuchotai-je.

- Toi aussi. Tu vas bien ?

Je la lâchai et me reculai pour la détailler de haut en bas. Elle semblait avoir vieilli d'au moins quatre ans.

- Oui, je vais bien, mais dis-donc, tu es une vraie femme maintenant ! Tu n'as plus vraiment l'air d'une ado.

- C'est une des conséquences de mon … changement, grimaça-t-elle. Comment va ma lionne ? demanda-t-elle soudain en se tournant vers Leonie.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Suzette ! Répondit la concernée en souriant. Et je vais bien, merci. Tu as l'air d'être en forme également, bien que tu sois un peu pâlichonne. On dirait que t'as pas vu le soleil depuis des mois.

- C'est à peu près ça, esquiva Susan. Les filles, reprit-elle, je vous présente Nate, c'est un ami.

Je me tournai vers l'homme qui accompagnait ma meilleure amie et que je n'avais jusqu'alors pas pris le temps de détailler. Je retins un hoquet de surprise. Ses prunelles étaient d'un rouge sombre, presque noir, et tout en lui m'incitait à m'en méfier, de sa silhouette sportive et élancée, à son regard de prédateur. Il semblait près de sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait, ses yeux regardant un peu partout à la fois. Leonie semblait aussi mal à l'aise que moi. En s'apercevant de notre gène, il sembla se radoucir, et nous tendit la main à tour de rôle avec un sourire charmeur.

- Enchanté les filles.

Sa voix grave me fit l'impression d'un morceau d'étoffe s'enroulant autour de mes tympans, comme si j'avais plongé toute entière dans un bain de chocolat. J'aurai pu faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il dise autre chose, pour entendre à nouveau son timbre doucereux.

Leo et moi lui serrâmes la main. Le contact de sa peau gelée et dure contre la mienne me fit l'effet d'une cascade, et un frisson parcourut mon échine.

- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, dit Susan, m'interrompant dans mes pensées. Je dois retourner voir mon père à l'hôpital.

- L'heure des visites est passées, non ? S'étonna Leonie.

Susan et Nate eurent un petit sourire.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui nous empêche d'y aller, rétorqua Nate.

Oh oui, parle encore, pensai-je. Jamais je n'avais éprouvé de sentiments aussi contradictoires ; il m'effrayait et m'attirait à la fois. Susan me prit dans ses bras, interrompant une nouvelle fois le flot de pensées qui envahissait mon esprit.

- Je te revois bientôt, me dit-elle, nous passerons le maximum de temps possible ensemble dorénavant.

- Et comment ! Sinon gare à toi ! Plaisantai-je, sachant parfaitement que je ne faisais pas le poids.

Elle dit au revoir à Leonie, tandis que Nate se tenait à l'écart, comme prudent.

- A la prochaine les filles, marmonna le jeune homme.

Je regardai ma meilleur amie s'éloigner en compagnie de l'homme le plus intriguant que j'avais jamais croisé jusqu'ici.

- Eh bien, murmura Leonie lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés. Ce mec ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Me rappelant l'ouïe incroyable des vampires, je répondis seulement par un hochement de tête. J'étais d'accord avec elle.

[ Susan POV ]

Une fois sortis du parc, je me retournai vers Nate, à moitié en colère, à moitié amusée.

- Tu n'as bien évidemment pas pu t'empêcher de torturer mes amies.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, répondit-il avec un air innocent, affichant un demi-sourire.

- Tu les as beaucoup troublées. Je n'avais jamais vu Julia aussi impressionnée. C'était vraiment étrange.

- C'était la première fois que je parlais à des humains sans les tuer après, en tous cas depuis ma transformation. Ça et avec ta mère tout à l'heure.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ça n'a pas eu l'air de te perturber plus que ça en tous cas.

Il haussa les épaules et nous poursuivîmes notre route jusqu'à l'hôpital. Sur le chemin, je me rappelai que j'avais promis à Max de rentrer avant la nuit, ce qui ne serait visiblement pas le cas. JE lui envoyai un sms pour m'excuser. Nate se gara sur le parking de l'hôpital, et nous nous rendîmes discrètement dans les jardins. Je repérai la fenêtre de la chambre de mon père et m'y élançai. La vitre coulissante étant toujours cassée – mon oeuvre –, je la fis glisser et me laissai tomber dans la chambre, Nate à ma suite. Mon père était allongé dans son lit, le regard fixé sur moi.

- Susan ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

- Daddy !

Je me précipitai vers le lit, et saisit la main de mon père, tellement chaude.

- Depuis quand es-tu réveillé ? Paniquai-je.

- Quelques minutes peut-être, je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que ma tête pèse trois tonnes.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants.

- Papa, je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici, mais si tu veux que je reste, je le ferai.

- Chérie tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas … Tu es revenue c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il serra ma main.

- Daddy, tu sais, tu es resté longtemps endormi.

- Combien de temps ?

- Un mois, et quelques jours. Mais tout va bien maintenant, tu es hors de danger.

J'entendis des pas dans le couloir.

- Je reviendrai papa, mais je dois y aller. Je serai là demain matin à la première heure, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête, visiblement dans les vapes, et je fis signe à Nate de repasser par la fenêtre, avant d'embrasser mon père et de moi-même sortir. Sur le parking, je me laissai choir contre la portière côté passager, soulagée. Nate se posta face à moi.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, beaucoup mieux, soupirai-je.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On va chez ma mère. Je ne veux pas qu'elle l'apprenne par un coup de fil de ces incompétents.

Ma mère faillit s'écrouler lorsque je lui annonçai que papa venait de se réveiller. Elle se mit à pleurer de bonheur sur mon épaule en répétant qu'il fallait qu'elle aille à l'hôpital de suite, passer la nuit auprès de mon père. Pas tout à fait convaincue que ce soit possible, je la laissai tout de même partir. Nate était adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés, aussi figé qu'une statue.

- On ne rentre pas maintenant, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, j'ai promis à mon père de passer le voir demain matin.

En deux secondes, il fut à dix centimètres de moi, plongeant ses yeux rouge flamboyant dans les miens.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Susan ? Murmura-t-il.

Si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais probablement rougi. A la place, je soutins son regard et répondis, quelque peu incertaine :

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je veux dire … souffla-t-il en se rapprochant imperceptiblement, qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive ?

Je sentais son souffle s'écraser contre ma peau, et l'odeur de son haleine, si douce et masculine, faisait flancher mes sens, mais je n'en laissai rien paraître.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire ...

- Ne fais pas semblant … Depuis le début, tu sais que je te désire … Et moi je sais que c'est réciproque.

J'avais l'impression que mes tripes cherchaient à sortir de mon ventre, et j'étais totalement distraite, incapable de remettre mes idées en ordre. Nos bouches, à présent, n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre et nos bassins s'effleuraient de manière sensuelle.

- Susan … Ma belle … murmura-t-il.

Nos lèvres se touchèrent, et j'explosai. J'avais l'impression qu'un incendie me ravageait à l'intérieur, et je plaçai mes mains sur les joues de Nate pour prolonger le baiser, tandis qu'il fixait les siennes dans le bas de mon dos, collant volontairement nos corps jusqu'à ce que nous ne fassions qu'un. Il déchira le chemisier que je portai de mes reins jusqu'à ma nuque, en une ligne parfaite et le laissa tomber par terre. Ses mains glacées – aussi glacées que ma peau, étant donné que j'avais laissé le côté vampire me gagner totalement – remontèrent jusqu'à mes omoplates, caressant le moindre creux que mon dos formait. Nos bouches étaient toujours collées dans le baiser le plus fougueux que j'avais jamais connu. Mes doigts s'entremêlaient à présent à ses cheveux de jais, empêchant par là-même nos têtes de se séparer. J'avais l'impression que mon corps entier venait de prendre la foudre, et cette sensation fut décuplée lorsque ses mains passèrent en dessous de mes aisselles pour venir effleurer ma poitrine à travers mon soutien-gorge. Répondant à un instinct primaire, je me jetai sur lui, enserrant sa taille de mes jambes, et laissant un grognement d'envie m'échapper. Il me répondit par le même grognement, tandis que je m'occupai de réduire son tee-shirt en charpie. Son torse fin et musclé à la perfection me donna des envies que jamais de ma vie je n'aurais cru avoir. Tremblant de désir, je décollai nos bouches pour lui murmurer :

- Ma chambre est à l'étage, si ça ne te dérange pas …

Il eut un sourire divin, et nous transporta en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire dans ma chambre, suivant mon odeur. J'avais l'impression de n'être qu'une poupée ridicule dans les bras de ce géant musclé, sans pour autant avoir peur qu'il ne me brise. Nous étions indestructibles. Mais nous ne pouvions en dire autant des objets qui nous entouraient, et nous en eûmes la preuve lorsqu'il me balança sur le lit, ce qui fit exploser les lattes et les armatures en mille morceaux. Loin de nous effrayer ou de nous ralentir, nous ricanâmes de concert, tandis qu'il faisait glisser mon jean le long de mes jambes. Je ne me souvenais plus avoir abandonné mes ballerines, mais je ne les avais déjà plus aux pieds. Tant mieux. Rapidement, Nate vint se placer entre mes cuisses, couvrant mon ventre de baisers, de mon nombril à mon cou, puis s'emparant à nouveau de ma bouche, avec une sauvagerie pareille à celle dont nous faisions preuve quand nous chassions. Renversant la vapeur, je nous fis rouler sur le côté jusqu'à me retrouver au dessus de lui. Il en profita pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge, et moi pour lui retirer son pantalon. Le contact de sa peau de marbre contre la mienne me rendait totalement folle. Il se redressa en position assise, moi toujours à califourchon sur son bassin, et se mit à balader sa langue sur ma poitrine nue. Je respirai à pleins poumons l'odeur de ses cheveux en bataille, et fondis littéralement tandis qu'il me titillait avec sa bouche. Ses mains virent saisir fermement mes fesses, et il me fit faire de petits mouvements de bassin. Je tirai ses cheveux pour renverser sa tête en arrière et m'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres. Il haletait – et moi aussi –, ses mains faisant toujours bouger mon bassin. Je sentais ses doigts se crisper sur le tissu de ma culotte, qu'il finit tout simplement par arracher. Il se débarrassa de la même manière de son caleçon, et me pénétra sans plus de cérémonie. Mon souffle fut coupé sur le coup, et je me mis à respirer par à-coups, bougeant lentement mon bassin sur lui, décidant du rythme. De mes fesses, ses mains remontèrent à mes seins, caressant doucement mes tétons, tandis que ses lèvres couvraient mon cou de baisers brûlants – brûlants pour nous, du moins. Nous respirions d'un même souffle, gémissant, grognant. Je savais parfaitement qu'il voulait que ça aille plus vite, et je prenais un malin plaisir à bouger aussi lentement que possible. Il finit par grogner de mécontentement, et me renversa de façon à se retrouver à nouveau entre mes cuisses. Il adopta alors son propre rythme, chacun de ses coups de bassin brisant un peu plus mon lit. Mais qu'importe ! Le feu qui me consumait était plus délicieux que jamais, venant lécher chacun de mes organes avec sensualité. Il en était visiblement de même pour Nate – c'était en tous cas ce que son regard me disait. Jamais je n'avais eu autant de plaisir à faire l'amour.

[ Nate POV ]

Susan posa sa tête contre mon torse. Si nous avions été humains, nous serions sûrement épuisés, haletants et couverts de transpiration. Mais il n'en était rien. C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, l'extase s'emparant encore de nous mise à part. Nous étions allongés sur ce qu'il restait de son lit, moi, sur le dos, et elle, à moitié sur moi. De ma main, je me mis à parcourir ses boucles Auburn, ne pouvant résister à la tentation de sourire. Parvenir à mes fin avait été beaucoup plus facile et rapide que je n'aurais jamais pu l'espérer. Pauvre Maxence. A présent, j'étais presque persuadé que Susan allait rompre avec lui, et qu'elle et moi nous enfuirions ensemble. Malheureusement, mon sens de la réalité me criait que cela serait sûrement loin d'être aussi simple. Susan aimait Maxence plus que tout autre chose au monde. Cependant, nous venions de faire l'amour – je souris à nouveau à cette pensée – et cela signifiait sûrement quelque chose. Je n'étais pas du genre à tomber amoureux au premier regard, mais cette Susan … m'envoutait. Après tout, c'était elle qui m'avait sorti d'une spirale qui m'aurait sûrement détruit. Elle n'avait eu aucune raison de le faire, et pourtant elle m'avait pris en charge, m'apprenant à me limiter, et à comprendre mon nouvel état.

- Nate … souffla Susan, interrompant le cours de mes pensées.

Je sentis une pointe de douleur dans sa voix.

- Susan, ne regrette pas, s'il te plait.

- Je ne regrette pas … seulement, c'est plus compliqué que ça et tu le sais ...

Je soupirai. Oh oui, c'était bien plus compliqué que ça. Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de son corps, ne voulant pas la laisser partir. Un profond mal-être s'empara de moi rien qu'à la pensée de la savoir de nouveau avec Maxence. Ma gorge se serra douloureusement.

- Je t'aime … dis-je précipitamment, sans réfléchir.

Et merde.

* * *

Susan the bitch mouhaha. Ca me fait quand même mal au coeur d'écrire ce genre de chapitres alors que Maxence semble être l'homme parfait ! Mais bon ... Nate quoi :p  
Par pitié, si vous repérez des fautes (d'inattention, d'orthographe, de frappe) dites-le moi ! Je tape vite, je connais mon texte, donc je fais pas gaffe, et me relire deux trois fois après chaque chapitre, alors que j'en ai déjà plein les pattes, merci bien :3 Donc voilà  
J'ai eu mon baaaaaaaaaaaaaaac !


End file.
